Digimon Future(Canceled)
by Ghostwriter434
Summary: The earth has been taken over by Digimon and a war has taken place for the planet for 300 years. It is up to a girl named Lala and 8 children from the past that are choosen by the digivices to change their present in order to save the future from the rule of the leader of Digimon: Lord D SYOC closed Canceled! Sorry.
1. Episode 0: Digimon Future

**Lala's POV**

If you could go back in time and change something that was so bad that it could save everyone you love, would you do it? While this answer has varied from person to person, I know I would do it. I live in a world that is ravaged by monsters. Monsters that came to our world 300 years ago. No one knew how to deal with them, fight them, or even make peace with them until now. However, the peace is only shared with a few that are willing to coexist with us humans. These monsters….are called Digimon

My name is Lala Anderson! I'm a human, 18 years old. I wasn't born when they first came to our world. I only know that my ancestor, Zane Anderson, lead the first human resistance against the Digimon that came and invaded the world. He and a few other humans stood up against the tyrannical rule of the Digimon leader who called himself Lord D. While much is not know about, all the people know is that he came in with his 8 Digimon Generals and conquered all of the world: Piedmon, Plutomon, Venusmon, MetalEtemon, Gallantmon, Barbamon, Junomon, and Puppetmon. They are his right hand Digimon and his most powerful of his army.

Even with the rebellion that my ancestor started, it was still never enough to actually win against the invading Digimon. However, he was successful in getting other digimon to fight for our cause by showing them that we can coexist with them. No one knows exactly how he did it, but it helped humanity survive in the long run. Their efforts lead to the creation of Future City. This place became a haven for humans and Digimon to live in peace , it became the last stronghold for the rebellion too. The rebellion has tried to make a lot of efforts in trying to take back different parts of the earth over the years, but they would soon lose any hold over the areas within a short amount of time

While I live in the city, my older brother, Howard, is doing his part as a scientist for the rebellion. I don't know what he's working on right now, since he's been asked to keep it a secret by the current leader of the rebellion: my father, Frank Anderson. All I do is sit around and help any humans and digimon who get hurt from the fighting and I have to check the shields that protect the city. I know these jobs are important, but I wish I could do something that could help in this war.

As I was finishing my rounds, my brother, Drew, came over to me and asked me to come in his lab.

"Why did you invite me in here brother; you never let me in here" I asked my brother.

"Sis, how would you like to be the one that can change all of this." said Howard

"What do you mean?" I asked again.

"I've been working on something that can end Lord D.'s reign once and for all. Well actually, our ancestor made the plans for this a long time ago; but the plans required a lot of parts and something every powerful to run it." said Howard

"What is that?" I asked

"A time machine!" said Howard

"When did our ancestor come up with that?" I asked

"During his last few years based on how old these plans are. It seemed he wanted to go back in time and stop all the events that lead to the war between humans and Digimon; the main event is stopping Lord D. from rising to power." said Howard

"Where did he get that idea from?" I asked

"No one knows. But he started having it built and getting everything he needed for it to be complete. However, there was something that we needed that guaranteed that anyone could travel back in time: Azulongmon's spirit egg. It is said to contain enough power to run 3 whole continents for life. It used to be a huge powersource in the digital world until Lord D took all of the power from Azulongmon and locked him away in a very secure facility in the digital world." said Howard.

"Why do we need that power in particular to run this machine; won't regular electricity work?" I asked.

"While normal electricity works, it would only send a person or Digimon back by a few weeks. We're trying to send you back 315 years before the conflict started." said Howard.

"Me!? Why me, and why so early? Digimon didn't appear 300 years to this day and the war started." I said.

"That maybe true; but 15 years ago they made smaller moves on earth. While it isn't know if they worked for Lord D or not, some Digimon sightings occurred around the world. It's possible that they aren't working for him back then, but we can't be too careful. It will also help our ancestor and his allies get stronger too." said Howard.

"Who are his allies?" I asked.

"We don't know. While we had instructions to make sure he got a digivice when he was younger, the others don't have specific owners that he told about. They are programed to find their owners once you arrive back in time" said Howard.

"Why me? This is all so sudden" I said being surprised I'm going on this mission

"Dad said that you're the better option given our current situation. He wants me to stay behind just in case anything goes wrong. Besides, you're the only one that can do this. Also, you won't be going alone" said Howard

(A Datamon and Clockmon(Fusion/Xros Wars version) carrying 8 D-3 type digivices and 8 Digieggs)

"We have everything ready for the trip into the past Master Drew. Andromon and his team have the portal ready." said Datamon

"It's time sis" said Howard

I would head down to the room where the time machine was located. My brother gave me a bag and list of names to look up when I arrive. He gave the location of one of our present allies that I have to contact in the past so he can supply everything that I need to supply my ancestor in the past. I was still uncertain as to why we had to contact him and these other possible allies in the past when they were younger, but I'm sure that these plans that were left for us have a meaning to them.

Before I headed into the portal, there was an explosion going on from the top of the city. It turns out that Lord D's forces are up there and are attacking the city. My brother activated the machine and I went through it immediately, along with Datamon and Clockmon. As we were going through the portal, I saw different moments through time. I saw images of my life, my brothers life, and many other things in this portal. I wanted to look back and see if my brother or anyone else following us.

After going through the portal, we finally arrived at our destination: June 4th, 2016. Datamon then took out the Digieggs and placed them on the ground

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Clockmon is going to speed up time with these digieggs. While it won't change their overall development, it will help them reach rookie and champion level. They will still have to develop naturally, but it will give them the overall edge in this fight." said Datamon

"(noticing the digivices glowing and then going into the sky) The Digivices! We have to go after them." I said seeing the digivices go into the air

"Don't worry about them. They are simply going around the world and scanning for the 8 individuals worthy to use them; that includes your ancestor." said Datamon.

"So now what do we do; this list tells us that the first anomaly doesn't happen until next week in this time period." I asked Datamon.

"We head to the digital world. I know a way to get us in and meet up with our ally that we're suppose to talk to. Don't worry Lala; I'm here to help you in this and so is Clockmon. We can change the future together, so don't be scared" said Datamon.

"Thank you Datamon; I'll be ok. I know how important this mission is. It's up to us and the chosen ones for this mission. (to the Digimon that developed thanks to Clockmon) Your partners are out there. Once the digivices activate, I want you to take them to the secret base that Datamon is going to show you all. The digivices will bring you to your respective partners once they activate, so until then wait here. This is our chance to change the future for the better." I said to the eight digimon

 **Well here is the prologue to my newest SYOC for Digimon. I managed to revitalize my knowledge and spirit after such a long time. This one will be a different one from the last one that I did a long time ago now that my writing and ideas for stories have gotten a little better; also thanks to Digimon Tri coming out and me rewatching all of Digimon out of boredom. The form will be on my profile and you have to send it to me via PM and labeled: Digimon Future OC Submission. All I ask is that you is make your OC human and their digimon partners(real digimon; not made up ones) unique and awesome at the same time. Make sure the Digimon has an In training to Mega level; you must pick your partner at the rookie level. The only digimon you can't pick is Veemon; I'm already taking him as my OC's partner.**


	2. Episode 1: You're my partner

**Note: I decided to change his name to William since I use Zane in another story; but I did put Zane as his middle name. Also, I won't describe the digimon since it's easy to look them up. I will only describe Ocs or characters that have significance; an example will be William's mom.**

In an apartment located in New York City, a guy with black spikey hair, dark skin, hazel eyes, about 5'7, and skinny body was getting ready for school. He was putting on his blue shirt, brown leather jacket that says "Soaring Falcon", black jeans, and black shoes on. He then grabbed his backpack and a photo of a man behind a jet. Afterwards, he yelled to his mom that he's heading out now. He then got on to the bus that was heading to his school. As he was sitting down, the bus was beginning to move. He then began to look out the window and noticed that something strange was following him from the shadows. At first he thought it was a dog, but it looked like something entirely different. Before he could react to anything, his friend with red hair, green eyes, white skin, has a skinny body, and is wearing red shirt, black jeans, and red shoes.

"Hey William" said his friend coming from behind him

"Hey Taylor! And why can't you call me Zane?" said William with an annoyed tone

"Because your name is William and Zane is your middle name. Also, I like William better." said Taylor

"You sound like my mom. Once I turn 18, I'm going to legally change it to Zane" said William

"You mean to honor your dad. I know today is the anniversary from when your dad disappeared during that accident. Why don't you and your mom just take the day off from your normal routines to honor him you know." said Taylor

"My mom has a very important patient today and I have a test to take in history class. We're going to visit my dad's grave on Saturday." said William

* * *

Elsewhere, Lala was using a special computer in an unknown location to track down the anomalies that are suppose to occur through this time's history. The first one that she knows about is going to happen at New York City general hospital. Datamon then came over to her to give her news about one of the digivices is starting to activate. Lala asked if it was Zane's digivice. Datamon said it is his, but he also told her that his name is William; his name will be changed in another 15 years. Regardless, Lala made sure to prepare for everyone's arrival since things are going to start.

* * *

Later that afternoon once school was over, William had to catch the public bus. His mom wanted him to come over tonight rather than stay home by himself. When he got on the bus, he noticed that no one else was riding tonight. He asked the bus driver where everyone else is, but something was odd: there was no driver. William was wondering what in the world is going on. Then suddenly, a strange blue figure was coming up to him; he was getting ready to defend himself.

"I'm Veemon! Nice to meet you!" said Veemon waving hi to William

"Hi Veemon!? What are you? Are you some sort of talking dog?" said William

"Nope! I'm a digimon" said Veemon

"A Digimon!? That sounds like something out of a videogame or anime. Are you just some kid in a strange costume or something"

"Hey put me down. I'm not a human kid; I'm a digimon." said Veemon

"Ok! Why are you looking for me exactly?" asked William

"Ms. Lala and Mr. Datamon told me to look for you, but I don't see your digivice. Your name is Zane, right?" said Veemon

"I call myself that. Legally, my name is William; but I plan to change it when I get older. Why am I telling you this? I have to head over to the hospital to mom. Speaking of which, is this bus even going to the hospital." said William

"It is! Mr. Datamon hacked this thing and is controlling it for us; I thought it would make things easy for me to find you. It's your own personal bus. We should be heading to the hospital in about a couple of minutes." said Veemon

"(hearing an explosion) What was that? (looking out the window) That's coming from the hospital." said William

"Digimon Alert! Digimon Alert! Tyrannomon! Champion Level." said the bus

"What's a Tyrannomon?" asked William

"Another digimon! Come one we need to stop him." said Veemon

"Who cares; my mom is in there." said William

* * *

Once they arrived at the hospital, William saw the staff running out of the hospital to get away from Tyrannomon. He noticed one of them being an assistant of his mother. He went over to him and asked if his mother made it out, but unfortunately he didn't see her come out yet. Thinking that she might be in danger, he ran into the hospital to look for her. He kept searching and searching to see if she was somewhere on the first floor since that is where her appointment was going to be. As luck would have it, he found her under a stretcher; his mom is dark skinned, hazel eyes, long black hair, very tall, and is wearing a doctor's uniform. William would try and move the stretcher in order to save his mom, but the stretcher was to heavy and it was difficult for him to lift it; things got much worse when a fire was starting to break out from Tyrannomon's attack. His mother urged him to leave her there, but William didn't want to abandon her. Then suddenly, the stretcher was lifted thanks to Veemon. William thanked him and the two helped his mother out of the hospital

"What is that thing?" asked William's mother

"Tyrannomon! A digimon!" said William

"Come on William; let's get out of here" said William's mother

"Look out!" said Veemon as he get in the way of Tyrannomon grabbing William

"Veemon!" shouted William

"Don't worry, I'm ok. You all should get out of here. I can take it." said Veemon as he was being taken up to Tyrannomon

"He's about to get crushed. (noticing a strange sky blue and red digivice coming from the area and being put in his hand ) What is this thing? (the device starting to glow) What's going on"

 **(A/N: Have Brave Heart playing; the japanese fight theme in Digimon Adventure)**

His digivice let out rings out of it and it began to surround Veemon; the rings then began to put Veemon into an egg. Inside the egg, his body was getting torn up and revealing blue data on him. Then more data began to surround him again and change his body into something bigger. Once his body was fully reconstructed, he came out of the egg.

William was asking if he was still Veemon; he would respond by saying that he is Veedramon now. With that said, he began his fight with Tyrannomon. The two digimon would exchange punches with each other; sometimes in the face and sometimes in the stomach. Tyrannomon would then call out his move Blaze Blast; which is when he breaths out huge amounts of fire from his mouth that hit Veedramon. Veedramon would only shake this off and continue to fight against Tyrannomon. He would then run toward Tyrannomon and pin him down to the ground. Veedramon then called out his move Hammer Punch; which powers up his hand, that turns yellow, and punches Tyrannomon very hard that it was enough to turn him into data. Veedramon then absorbed his data into himself.

 **(A/N Brave Heart ends)**

Veedramon would then turn back into Veemon. Unfortunately, he was exhausted from that fight and fell asleep. William decided to grab him before anyone else could take him away. He and his mom left the area as fast as they could. As they were leaving, William's mother realized that she forgot her purse. William said that he would go back and get it and asked her to stay with Veemon. Before he could head over there, a huge force field appeared that had clocks all over it. Williams went over to the hospital to find that it was back to normal, like nothing even happened. Then one of his mom's assistants came over to him to give him his mom's purse since he found it on the floor. William then asked the assistant if there was an "attack" on the hospital. The assistant assured him that everything was fine over here; this made William wonder what in the world is going on.

* * *

(In the secret location that Lala and Datamon are in)

"It looks like they took down Tyrannomon" said Datamon looking at a screen

"Good! Now that this event has been changed, it looks like no one will try and call this a bombing like they did before. But won't that mean humans will know the existence of digimon sooner? "

"Don't worry about that! I'm already hacking the human databases that have an footage of the attack and I'm going through other social media too." said Datamon

"And what about Clockmon? Is he in the human world using his power?"

"Yes! He is going around the area and turning back time before Tyrannomon appeared. The only ones that will remember it are William and his mother" said Datamon

(Swanmon appears)

"Is everything alright down here dears?" said Swanmon

"Everything is fine; thank you Swanmon. I appreciate you helping us with this matter." said Lala

"If what you're told me about your time is true, then I want to do everything I can to help prevent this terrible future that you all come from. So how many humans are going to come here? I want to know so I can start making preparations for their visit." said Swanmon

"Datamon, are there anymore digivices located in New York?" said Lala

"I'm scanning for them right now. I haven't had that much time in making this digivice scanner back when we were in our present era with Howard. Adapting things to this timeline is taking some time; no pun intended. That being said, I have found two more in New York and they have reached their respective owners; their partner digimon should be going to them even as we speak." said Datamon looking on a monitor

"Excellent! Keep track of things for me and let me know when the other digivices have been located in New York or anywhere else in the world." said Lala getting up from her chair and putting on a coat

"Where are you going dear" said Swanmon

"I'm going to see my ancestor. Now that he's gotten his digivice, I have to make sure he comes to our side. I'll also get the other kids that are in New York too." said Lala

"Be careful out there dear." said Swanmon

 **What do you think of the first real chapter/episode. Let me know in the comment section. I need to know what you think so I can improve anything in order to make this a better story**


	3. Episode 2: Chosen New Yorkers

At William's house, he and his mother were bandaging Veemon up from his injuries from his battle against Tyrannomon; after he was bandaged, they put him in the guest room to rest. As he was resting, William's mother took William out of the room to talk to him.

"William, what in the world is going on?" asked William's mom with a worried look on her face

"Well, long story short, that's Veemon and he says that I'm his partner digimon or something." William explained to his mother

"Partner in what exactly?" William's mom asked

"I'm not exactly sure myself. He says that someone by the name of Lala and Datamon told him to find me for some reason. I don't know what he's talking about or who these people are." said William

"What about that thing you're holding; where did you get it from?" said William's mom pointing at the sky blue and red digivice

"It just came to me when I worried about Veemon getting hurt and it made him change into Veedramon." said William

"That device you're holding, why do I think I've seen that thing before. (hearing a knock on the door) I'll go see who that is? (to the person who was at the door) How may I help you?" said William's mom

"My name is Lala! I'm here to see William." said Lala

"What do you want with my son?" asked William's mom with a very worried look on her face

"I'm just here to talk to him." said Lala

"Who are you? Are you the same Lala that Veemon was talking about?" said William as he came to the door

"I am! I know this is going to sound crazy, but I need to talk to you about your future." said Lala

* * *

In another part of New York City, there was a girl playing golf by herself. Her name is Kaori Myles. She's a japanese-american girl that has long, mousy brown hair in a braid, her eyes are narrowed light-honey brown eyes, her skin is peachy white, she has a stick like figure, she is 5'2, and weighs between 110-115. She is wearing a pink dress with a purple flannel over it( which she rolls up the sleeves of the flannel to her elbow), white baggy stockings, and a pair of high tops.

She was playing golf at the local sports center located in the area. She loved playing by herself since she enjoyed the quiet in her area. However, she stopped playing as soon as a huge group of girls came over to play in the same area she was in. The girls asked if she wanted to play with them, but Kaori said that she had to leave anyway to run an errand. The truth is, she doesn't like huge groups of people and wanted to get away from them. When she grabbed her backpack and left, she heard a strange beeping coming from her backpack. She thought it was her phone at first, but it wasn't; it was a pink(primary) and purple(secondary) digivice. She was wondering what was going on and how this thing got into her backpack.

When she went outside, she decide to walk home rather than take the bus. As she was walking, she noticed some people surrounded her. They told her to give her all her money. Kaori would grab her golf club to try and defend herself, but the people that surrounded her had knives. Before they could do anything to her, a figure carrying a wooden sword came up from behind and took them down easily with lightning speed. The thugs would try to fight back against this figure, but he was too fast for him. Then another thug pulled out a gun and began shooting at this figure. However, the figure would deflect each of the bullets into the air. The figure then called out "Hothead", which turned his head red and he prepared to attack them. Luckily, the thugs were scared of him and all ran away from him.

Kaori then prepared to fight against the figure just in case he was going to attack her, but luckily he put his sword down. She then asked him who he was and what he wanted. Then Kaori's digivice then started to beep in front of her again. It then scanned the figure; he was identified as Kotemon. Kotemon then told Kaori that he has been looking for her.

* * *

(Back at William's house; they are sitting on the couch)

"So who are you exactly?" asked William

"My name is Lala; I'm from 300 years into the future. I've traveled back in time to assemble a team of chosen individuals to change the future." said Lala

"What is this some sort of sales pitch or a joke?" said William's mom getting up in anger

"Mom, I don't think talking dinosaurs are a joke. At the very least, let's hear what she as to say first. For one thing, she can explain what this(his digivice) is and how it made Veemon turn into Veedramon." said William calming down his mother

"What you are holding is a digivice. It is one of eight devices that my brother managed to create thanks to some blueprints left to us." Lala explained to them

"Who is was the one who created this and why did he/she leave this thing to me." William asked her

"That's the part you're going to find strange. The person that left use these digivices to make were you." said Lala

"What!?" said William hearing this in disbelief

* * *

On the streets of Manhattan, there was a girl by the name of Allison Pierce out at night skateboarding. She's a tanned skin, brown eyes, has a curvy ombré, and a young average female body type; she is wearing blue ripped jeans, red flannel and white t-shirt, and white shoes. As she was skateboarding, she got a message on her phone from her mother and father. Both of them told her that they were going to be late tonight due to their work and hope she can handle dinner by herself tonight. This didn't surprise Allison since her parents have always been busy since she was little. As she continued down the road, a strange bird was flying at the same time in the opposite direction as her. While the bird continued to fly, Allison noticed a ramp nearby. She decide to do a trick on the ramp for the fun of it. However, the bird and Allison slammed into each other and fell onto the ground; they were both dizzy from the pain.

"What in the world? I'm sorry about that; I should have watched where I was going. My name is Allison; I hope there is no damage" said Allison as she got up'

"I'm Falcomon; I would like to apologize too." said Falcomon as he got up

"What in the world; since when do birds talk?" said Allison

"I'm not a regular bird like you would see in the human world. I am a digimon." said Falcomon

"A digimon!? What in the world is that?" said Allison

"As much as I would like to explain that to you right now, I need to look for my partner. He or She should have received his/her digivice by now." said Falcomon

"What does this digivice look like?" said Allison

"Well it's something that you wouldn't normally see in your world. It's a hand-held device that has a small screen, a little antenna on the left of it, two buttons on the right, and a big button under the small screen; that is what Datamon told me." said Falcomon

"(Going through her pocket) You mean this thing? (having a flashback of the event) I found it while I was skateboarding. It just fell right in front of me while I was doing a trick; I crashed into garbage because of it." said Allison as she showed him the black(primary) and violet(secondary) digivice

"Then that must mean, you're my human partner. I thought it would take me ages but I finally found you….ow my wing." said Falcomon

"Your wing must have broke during the fall. How about I take you back to my place and we can talk about this more." said Allison

"That's fine with me." said Falcomon

* * *

Back with Kaori, she was continuing her walk back home. However, Kotemon was following her; which annoyed her a lot.

"Why are you following me?" asked Kaori

"You carry the digivice; I have been ordered to follow the one that wields it and defend them." said Kotemon pointing at the digivice

"Then here, take it. Give it to someone who needs to be defended. " said Kaori trying to give him the pink(primary) and purple(secondary) digivice

"But you have been chosen by a great power to defend your time and change the future." said Kotemon

"What do you mean "defend your time and change the future"?" asked Kaori being curious about what he said

"Lady Lala can explain more tomorrow. I assure you that my intentions are not evil." said Kotemon

"Normally I would ignore such things, but I'm curious as to what you're talking about. Where is this Lady Lala?" asked Kaori

"She currently getting someone just like you; someone who has been chosen by the digivices." said Kotemon

* * *

(Back at Zane's house)

"So you're saying that digimon invade our world 15 years from now, and we have war with them that last 300 years from then."

"Yes! Lord D leads this campaign against humanity after the launch of a new virtual reality system that was developed by a company called V.S.G.I(Virtual Salvation Gaming Industries). You don't hear about them for another 10 years. But they are working on virtual reality game that becomes popular amongst many, but it becomes the gateway for digimon to fully materialize in this world." said Lala

"Fully materialize? Wasn't Tyrannomon fully materialized?" asked William

"Not exactly! In terms of percentage wise, he was 80% within the human world. That was the only reason why people could see him and why it was a little bit easier for Veedramon to take him down so quickly. There was something that was fitting the capabilities of a virtual reality system or powerful computer in the hospital." said Lala

"Mom!?" William turned toward his mom wondering if she knew anything

"I've heard rumors that they are working on something that can recreated human tissue and get rid of cancer with just a computer. The only reason this technology is not public is due to cost and it being in the testing phase; I don't know that much about it." said William's mom

"Ok, back to me now. I lead the rebellion to fight against the digimon?" said William

"Yes! You and a few other humans work together alongside the digimon that believe Lord D is wrong in enslaving humans. The war will last, like I already told you, 300 years. You become an inspiration to humans and digimon to take down Lord D and end his tyranny; it's one of the main reasons the rebellion has lasted as long as it has." said Lala

"Then why didn't you go back in time to give the digivice to my older self; wouldn't that have made a little more sense?" William asked Lala

"It does. But you, your older self, left instructions to give you the digivice at this time. I know it doesn't make any sense and believe me I don't understand your logic. But something has to be done or my future will be yours." said Lala

"Are there any other digimon that are going to appear in New York like Tyrannomon?" asked William

"Yes! Starting tomorrow, there is going to be an attack on Coney Island by three digimon: FlaWizarmon, Ninjamon, and Petermon. At first everyone thinks they are guys in costumes, but they cause a lot of damage to Coney Island, by taking it away into the Digital World." said Lala

At Coney Island, a portal begins to appear over the entire island. Out of the portal, three digimon fell onto the beach with red eyes on their faces.

* * *

(At Allison's house)

"(while putting bandages on his wing) So a lady by the name of Lala is recruiting individuals like me to change the future from being taken over by evil digimon." said Allison

"Yes! She wants to meets everyone in New York that has a digivice like as soon as possible. If I remember correctly, I heard that the digivices can detect other people with digivices too." said Falcomon

"(pressing a button) Like this? (A map of New York appears out of the digivice) Hey, it works. It looks like two other people have digivices like I do." said Allison looking at the red dots on the map

"Why don't we go meet up with them tomorrow; they are likely looking for use too." said Falcomon

"Ok!(In her mind) This is crazy and scary at the same time. What have I gotten myself into?" said Allison in disbelief in her mind

 **OCs introduced:**

 **Allison Pierce by CTCannon**

 **Kaori Myles by Dame Rivere**

 **Well everyone, I finally have my chosen seven along with my OC to make up the eight main OCs. To everyone that made an OC and didn't get theirs put in the main cast, I thank you for taking the time to send me and OC. While they may not be part of the main cast, they may get a chance to appear in a future storyline in the later chapters. Until then, I hope you enjoy my story and continue to read, like, comment, and enjoy this.**


	4. Episode 3: Coney Island Battle

The next morning, Lala, William, and Veemon(now fully recovered) got on the next subway train to Coney Island. As they were on the train, Veemon was wearing a disguise (a green hoodie, black shorts, and black shades) to hide his appearance from people. As they were sitting on the train, they began to talk more.

"So other than me, there are 7 more people in New York that have a digivice like me?" William asked Lala

"(pressing a button to activate the map function) No! Including yours, there are three people that have digivices in New York. The others could be anywhere in the world. Datamon recently set up a device in our base to find and locate all of you. We managed to scan New York since we arrived there, but Datamon hasn't gotten a full scan of the US yet; knowing him, he should have it done soon" said Lala

"Is he your partner digimon" William asked Lala

"No! I don't have a partner digimon. My brother just sent me, Datamon, and Clockmon into the past in order to change things for the better; the digivices and the partner digimon are just part of the plan given to us by your older self." said Lala

"Wow William! You must be very smart in order to create the digivices in the future. Where do you think you got the inspiration from?" Veemon asked him

"I don't know; the event hasn't happened or won't happen since we're changing the future. Veemon, what were you doing before you came here?" said William

"I don't know! I was an egg when I came here. Clockmon used his power to give me and the other digimon strength in order to fight a little faster than regular digimon. (to Lala) Where is Clockmon anyway?" said Veemon

"He should be heading to Coney Island as well; he'll be there to use a special ability that he has that will help clean up the mess the digimon are going to create." said Lala

While a group of people were getting off one of the stops, Allison, Falcomon, Kaori, and Kotemon got on board the train. As soon as they got on board, Veemon went up to them to say hello

"Falcomon! Kotemon! It's good to see you guys again. (looking at Kaori and Allison) And it looks like you found your partners." said Veemon getting up to greet them

"(looking at William) It seems you found your partner too." said Falcomon

"Are you Lala?" said Kaori with a cold look on her face

* * *

At the same time, FlaWizarmon, Ninjamon, and Petermon were watching kids and adults all over Coney Island. Petermon wanted to join in all the fun, but FlaWizarmon told him not to do anything yet. He then asked Ninjamon if he placed the devices all around the island yet; Ninjamon responded by saying yes and that they will activate soon.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the sea, an Ikkakumon had someone laying on his back. That person is a guy with blue eyes, blonde messy hair, average muscle tone, caucasian skin tone, and is wearing light blue board shorts. He asked Ikkakumon if they were close to the other kids with digivices(his being dark grey and orange). Ikkakumon told the boy, whose name is Calvin Theodore Crane, that his digivice should be pointing the way for him. Calvin looked at his digivice and told Ikkakumon that they were going the right way since he sees three dots in the same direction that they are going

* * *

Back on the subway, Lala was explaining everything to Allison and Kaori all the way to Coney Island. While Allison smiles about the opportunity to save the future, Kaori was still a little skeptical but curious to see where this is going. When they got off the subway, Kaori left the group to search for these supposed digimon herself; Kotemon followed her since he wanted to keep her safe and she is his partner. Lala tried to stop her, but Kaori didn't listen. William said that he and Veemon would start looking for these digimon too; Allison and Falcomon decided to join them. Lala stopped them since she didn't want to cause a huge brawl with so many people here. To prevent people from getting hurt, Lala called Datamon and told him to do what he can to get everyone away from Coney Island. Datamon did what she asked; he announced to the people of Coney Island that "The New York Giants are signing autographs in the mall". That phrase is meant to alarm people that a terrorist or people/person with a gun is in the area and to head to the designated safe zone.

"So can we fight without any worries now?" Allison asked Lala

"Yes! I already have Datamon making sure that no police arrive in the area by hacking into their radio frequency. Clockmon is up on the rooftop of that building getting ready to use his power over time to fix things afterwards. Now we can search for the rogue digimon without interference." said Lala

"I thought you didn't have partner digimon like us." said Allison

"I don't; but I have knowledge about various digimon and their moves that will be valuable in your fight. Besides, I would never ask someone to do something I wasn't willing to do myself." said Lala

"Hey you humans! Where did all the humans go?" said Flawizarmon

"We made sure they were all evacuated so they wouldn't get hurt in case we had to fight you." said William

"What do you mean "In case we had to fight you"" said Ninjamon

"I'm not sure how to explain this to any of you other than this simple statement: You can't take Coney Island; it belongs to the human world"." said Lala

"Sorry human, but we've been hired by Petermon to take this place for him; nothing personal" said Flawizarmon getting ready to attack

Elsewhere, Kaori and Kotemon are walking near the beach of Coney Island. As they were walking, they ran into Petermon who greeted them from the air

"Hi their female child!" said Petermon

"Don't call me a child! Lala told me that you guys are trying to take Coney Island away." said Kaori

"I need it to make a land for rookie level digimon that don't want to digivolve. This place and numerous others are perfect to create my Neverland. Tell you what, let me take this place to the digital world and I'll give you two lifetime passes to the park once it's ready." said Petermon trying to bribe Kaori and Kotemon with a ticket

"Can you take this guy down?" Kaori asked Kotemon

"Yes! That digivice will give me the strength I need to evolve." said Kotemon

 **(Authors note: The fight song is Break up from Digimon Adventure 02 and the digimon digivolve like in Digimon Tamers)**

Kaori digivice started to glow. This caused Kotemon to digivolve into Musyamon. Musyamon rushed toward Petermon and attacked him.

Back with William's group, Veemon and Falcomon were fighting against Ninjamon and Flawizarmon. Veemon was throwing his V-punches at Flawizarmon. Flawizarmon called out his move Fire Cloud and created a cloud that shoots fire from it and aimed it all at Veemon. Falcomon was busy facing off against Ninjamon. While Falcomon was using shurikens/his move Ninja blade, Ninjamon was using shurikens too but his were more powerful than Falconmon's shurikens. Unfortunately, Ninjamon grabbed his sword out and slashed Falcomon to the ground. To make matters worse, Flawizarmon's fire could hit Veemon too many times and put him down on his knees. Seeing that there is no other way to defeat them, William grabbed his digivice out and pointed it at Veemon to help him digivolve; Veemon digivolved to Veedramon. Allison asked if she could do the same thing for Falcomon; William told her that she can too. Allison took her digivice out and pointed it at Falcomon; Falcomon digivolve to Peckmon

While they were fighting, Lala told Zane and Allison to follow her.

"Where are we going?" said Allison

"According to Datamon's report about this incident, Coney Island is supposed to fly into the sky and disappear forever in our history. The only way for this whole place to fly is a levitation generator." said Lala

"How many are there" William asked

"100!" said Lala

"What!?" William and Allison said at the same time in shock

"But what we need to do is find the main device to stop them all. Your digivices should be able to locate them with the radar function. Find as many devices as you can, point your digivices at them (which will cause an automatic shut off), and prevent Coney Island from going into the sky." said Lala

With that said, William, Allison, and Lala split up to search for the devices and shut them off.'

Back with Veedramon and Peckmon, the were having trouble facing off against Flawizarmon and Ninjamon. Veedramon tried to simply crush Flawizarmon since he was bigger, but Flawizarmon was too agile for him to catch. Just then, Flawizarmon used his move Fire Cloud and created clouds to surround Veedramon and fire kept hitting him. Veedramon could only block his attacks for the time being.

Peckmon was fighting against Ninjamon; the two were running all around the island at mock speed. Ninjamon was throwing shurikens at Peckmon and Peckmon used his move Kunai Wings, which makes him throw blades of his feathers at his opponent. As the two were fighting, Ninjamon got the upperhand on Peckmon when he created Shadow clones of himself and Peckmon couldn't tell which one was the real one in time,

Seeing that they were both having trouble with their opponents, Peckmon suggested that they switch opponents and see how things go. When Ninjamon was about to strike Peckmon, Veedramon intervened with his move V-Breath Arrow, which shoots an arrow of blue-white heat in the shape of a "V". Flawizarmon didn't care if Ninjamon was getting hurt or not and continued to focus on Veedramon. However, Peckmon sneaked behind him and used his move Spiral Claw, which allows Peckmon to fly in the and drill at a high speed with his talons, from behind his back and hits him toward Ninjamon. Seeing that the two were finally down, Veedramon and Peckmon combined their attacks; Veedramon used V-Breath Arrow again and Peckmon used Kunai Wings. The attacks were powerful enough to turn Ninjamon and Flawizarmon into data; Veedramon and Peckmon absorbed the data.

 **(Authors note: Break Up ends here)**

Back on the beach, Petermon is still battling with Musyamon; they are both fighting with swords. However, the fight was one sided; Musyamon is more powerful than Petermon.

"I thought you digimon were supposed to be fighters" said Kaori

"We are, but not all of use. Some Digimon live in peace and are noncombatant digimon; this one seems to be one of them based on how easy it was to take him down." said Musyamon

"That's right little girl. I only wish to bring smiles to the little digimon that live in the Digital World." said Petermon

"By stealing a piece of land from the human world and kidnapping humans in the process." said Kaori with an angry look on his face

"One of you humans said it was ok to take this island away for our purposes."

"A human told you that stealing Coney Island was ok. What human told you that?"

"His name was….ahh...what ….ahhhhhhhh."

"Are Digimon supposed to do that?"

"No!"

Back with Lala, William, and Allison, they were still shutting down all the devices that could send Coney Island into the sky. As they were running, Lala managed to find the main device and shut it down; this made the other devices useless. The three of them met up at the beach with Kaori and Kotemon (turned back to his rookie form); Veemon and Falcomon (now back to the their rookie forms.

"I take it you took care of Petermon?" said Lala to Kaori and Kotemon

"Not exactly." said Kotemon

"Musyamon defeated him, but Petermon simply exploded." said Kaori

"That doesn't make sense; why would a digimon simply explode like that" said Lala baffled by what Kaori said

"Are they supposed to explode like that?" Allison asked

"No! Digimon turn into digi eggs when they are defeated or if the digimon that attacked the other digimon decided to not absorb them into data, but only in the Digital World. However, in the human world the data will simply become scattered in the human world; it's not possible for a digimon to become a digi egg in the human world." Lala explained to them

"So does this mean you all can die in the human world." said William

"I guess we can." said Veemon

"But why would Petermon suddenly self-detonate like that; Petermon can't do that." said Lala

"By the way, I thought you said that humans aren't suppose to know about Digimon for another 15 years; Petermon said that a human told him that it was ok to steal Coney Island before he exploded" said Kaori

Before Lala could even answer that, Allison pointed out that a sea monster is coming toward their location. Everyone was getting ready to fight, until Datamon contacted Lala; he told her that it's another human and his partner digimon coming this way to their location. As they waited for the human to arrive, Lalai started to think about what Petermon told Kaori about a human telling Petermon to take Coney Island.

* * *

Elsewhere, in some building in New York, a person was on a computer that had Petermon's image on the screen and the word "Terminated". This person got up from the computer, got on an elevator to the 10th floor, and approached his boss, Mr. Ford Diethard.

"Mr. Diethard, Coney Island is still in the human world; Petermon and his team failed." said the computer guy.

"How is that possible?" said Ford Diethard

"Human children and digimon were at the scene according to the camera we had in Petermon's head. They were carrying these strange devices and controlling the digimon; they somehow helped them digivolve. I have the names of these individuals ready for you. Should I send a team to dispose of them?" said the computer guy showing Ford the images taken from the battle

"No! I want to monitor these humans first before we take action; there might be more of them. You said that there were three children with digimon, but I see four people here; one of them being a young adult." said Ford Diethard

"I know sir, but for some reason she isn't on any records in New York, the United States, or any other country." said the computer guy

"That's impossible. Monitor them, but keep a close eye on this girl." said Ford Diethard

"Yes Sir!" said the computer guy

 **OCs introduced**

 **Calvin Theodore Crane by WildFang14**

 **A few announcements:**

 **Sorry this chapter is so late. I would have gotten to work on it more, but some things came up in my life that took priority over this. Also, I'm trying to fix the supposed mistakes that everyone is telling me about so that why I don't repeat them for any reason; mainly it's grammar errors, but I don't really see them. However, I do take people's words into account and I try to fix these problems as much as possible so you will have other things to say in the comments about the story rather than the grammar as a whole. I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible, but I can't say when exactly.**

 **As for OCs that haven't made an appearance, I plan to have the rest of them make one in the next chapter even if it's small; but it will still be an important chapter**

 **I am doing my best on the fight scenes. I know it may not seem much right now, but I can assure you that they will get better. Right now I'm trying to keep it simple like this for now, but add improvements to the fighting when everyone and their digimon gain more experience and when the enemies are stronger too.**


	5. Episode 4: Chosen Ones Located

**Here is something I would like to point out before you read this. The events of the new chosen ones took place at the same time William and everyone else were fighting on Coney Island, except Max who's story is taking place during William's conversation at his house. The reason I didn't put this in past tense because this is not a flashback of their meetings; I don't think anyone will have a problem with that.**

* * *

In Liverpool, England, people were leaving the school after a concert that was being performed by the school's course club. However, there is one kid who made plans to take a walk in the park first before going home. This kid has round blue eyes, about 5.3, lean and tall for his age(which is 14), weighs about 64 kilos, has messy and this amber hair, and he has a few bangs falling in the front of his face; he is wearing black pants, flat matching shoes, a blue vest, a white shirt under it and a black jacket. His name is Adam Emerson; he and his schoolmates had to wear formal clothing due to the concert. As he was walking through the park, he could hear people playing soccer (or football since it is called that in England). While he does like watching people play it and he wanted to go ahead and start playing, he knew that his schedule only had him take a walk in the park. Just then, a creature carrying a yellow and white digivice in his mouth came up in front of him. He introduced himself as Salamon; Adam panicked and ran away from him. Salamon began to chase after Adam in order to give him his digivice. She tried to tell him that she only wants to talk, but Adam is too scared to listen; mainly because he thinks he's going mad from hearing a dog talked. While he was running, he ran into a tree and fell on the ground. Salamon licked his face until he finally regained consciousness.

"Ok talking dog that I am somehow imagining, you win. What do you want?" Adam said while getting his head straight

"First, I'm not a dog; I am a digimon. My name is Salamon and I came to give you this. And second, you are not going crazy; I can actually talk" said Salamon.

"That thing. I think I saw that thing in front of my house this morning, but I thought it belonged to someone else so I turned it into the police." Adam remembering the first time he saw the digivice.

"It's actually yours. The digivice choose you to be my partner in order to save your world from a catastrophe that is going to start in fifteen years by stopping events that are supposed to lead to that catastrophe." Salamon explained to Adam.

"WHAT!?" Adam screamed in terror and then fainted

* * *

In Norfolk, Virginia, a group of boys were wrestling for the fun of it on the grass. As they were wrestling, a girl with straight red hair (cut like a boy's hair), blue eyes, tan skin, weighs 147 pounds, 5'4, body of a runner/martial artist, and wears a black t shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers, is about to join them; her name is Talia Yuiko, but the guys that know her well enough call her Zero, and she is fourteen years old. They guys know her well since her mother is their parent's superior. One of the guys that didn't know her told her to go inside with the other girls and play with her dolls. Once Talia heard that insult, she told the guys to step aside while she deals with him. The guys did what she said and Talia began her fight with the boy. While they were fighting, Gabumon, one of the eight digimon that came with Lala, Datamon, and Clockmon, was watching her fight from a distance; he is also carrying a black and red digivice, which belongs to Talia.

After the fight ended, the guys were all leaving after Talia defeated that boy so easily; and she defeated some other guys that got into the fray too. While they were leaving, Talia told Gabumon to come out of hiding.

"You knew I was there?" Gabumon said coming out from behind the tree.

"I noticed you when I turned my head toward the tree during the fight. Now what are you and why can you talk?" Talia asked him.

"Don't hurt me; I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Gabumon; I am a digimon I came to give you this." Gabumon said giving Talia her digivice

"Hey I've seen that before; it was in the lost and found box at my school yesterday. It's not mine." Talia said, trying to give the digivice

"Actually it is. This digivice belongs to you; you've been chosen to be my partner to save the future Talia" Gabumon told her.

* * *

In Denver, Colorado, a girl, with hazel eyes, 4'5, weighs 78 lbs, has pale skin, light brown wavy hair, and she is wearing a V-neck black mini-dress with a white blouse underneath, red scarf, gold hair-clips, pink skirt, a pink and white beanie with a Star design in it, black over-knee socks, a yellow bag, and pink short boots, is at the Denver Zoo. Her name is Patricia Dowell; she is ten years old. She is taking pictures of the zoo animals with her pink camera; her class is on a special weekend school trip. While she was taking pictures, she noticed snake that reminded her of her pet snake, Glitter. She wanted to take a picture, but the sign over the glass says "No pictures". Before she left, she noticed that her group was already gone to the next room and decided to catch up. However, she noticed a very cute "'stuff animal" and decided to take it to the lost and found. Then suddenly, the "stuffed animal" came out of her hand and onto the ground; this surprised Patricia. The "stuffed animal" introduced herself as Lunamon and she offered Patricia her pink and black digivice.

Outside the zoo, later that afternoon, all the kids from Patricia's class are getting on the bus. As they were getting on the bus, so was Patricia along with Lunamon; Lunamon pretended to be a stuff animal that Patricia bought. On the bus, Patricia and Lunamon went to the back of the bus so the two could talk in private; they whispered their entire conversation."

"So why did I get picked for this whole save the future thing?" Patricia asked Lunamon.

"Only Lala can explain that; I don't know to be honest." Lunamon told her.

"Some of this sounds a little strange to be honest; I'm having trouble believing this." said Patricia.

"I understand! Tell you what, let's wait for Lala to show up and explain things with the others." said Lunamon.

"Others? There are more people like me that have this thing?" said Patricia

"Yes! I'm sure they will come to us soon." said Lunamon

* * *

On Coney Island, everyone is waiting for the other chosen one to arrive on the beach. They were all wondering who this person is and what he or she is going to be like. While they were waiting, Clockmon went around Coney Island and used his powers to repair any damages to the place so no one noticed anything once they leave. After a few more minutes, Calvin and Ikkakumon finally arrived on the beach to meet up with everyone. Lala went up to greet him as one of the chosen ones and congratulates Ikkakumon for bringing him here. Calvin asked them if they had anything to eat.

Back in New York, at William's house, William, Veemon, and Lala were sitting in the couch getting ready to talk to Calvin and Gomamon; Allison, Falcomon, Kaori, and Kotemon went home for the day. They wanted to talk to Calvin and Gomamon about how they met each other and what Calvin already knows

"So you're from Queensland, Australia. And you and your partner Gomamon, was currently Ikkakumon when we first saw you, came all this way here to find us."

"Yeah! This all started when I found this thing, a digivice like you said, came to me during my surfing lessons. I thought it was strange so I played around with it. I then pressed a button and Gomamon appeared right in front of me. At first I thought he was a seal, but when he started talking I knew that he wasn't a seal. The two of us hung out, surfed, relaxed, and did some other stuff. When I pressed another button on my digivice, it showed me a map and some red dots on the map."

"I told him that those lights are from people like him that have a digivice, so I convinced Calvin that we should look for you guys; especially you Lala. I also told him about how he's been chosen to save the future too."

"Good work Gomamon. (to Calvin) How do you feel about, what I can assume, Gomamon told you?"

"I'm cool with it. I mean it is for the good of the future and stuff. By the way, do the other two know about this yet?"

"What do you mean the other two?"

"The other two people in America that got chosen. I was just focusing on the three of you here since there are more people together, but the other two are in other parts of America; one in Denver, Colorado and the other one in Norfolk, Virginia."

"How do you know all of that? I mean William's digivice only picked up the ones in New York."

"It's probably due to him being out in the ocean and his digivice must have scanned the ocean and then just picked things up all around the rest of the world too. Funny how he found out everyone's location at the same time I was going to tell you Lala"

Datamon started to explain to them that he managed to find the other humans that were chosen by the digivices during their battle on Coney Island today. The reason he had so much trouble wasn't because the digivices were still scanning, rather that they reached the owners, but the owners never really picked them up. It wasn't until Calvin pressed the button his digivice that made things easier. It turns out the digivices have a special teleporter to them that the wielders can access in order to bring their digimon to that location. The owners must have activated the function of the digivice and they managed to bring their digimon to their exact location. Lala then told Datamon to make plans to meet up with them, especially the one in Norfolk, Virginia. She then explains to them that the next incident is going to take place there at a Naval Base. According to the records, a funeral for a veteran soldier is supposed to happen in a week. During the funeral, a group Depthmon come and take all the ships from the Naval Base and the people with it. William asked why the need to take naval ships; Lala said that she doesn't really know. Before Lala could say anymore, Datamon interrupted her about the location of two more chosen ones who live outside of the United States. While one of them is in Liverpool, England, the other one is somewhere in the Middle East, but he can't pinpoint where this human is.

* * *

Somewhere in the Middle East, in an undisclosed base, a Caucasian male with blue eyes, 5'11, 180lbs, has a tan, has platinum blond/silver wavy hair, and wears black sneakers, blue jeans and a simple black tee shirt, is on his computer and has his gold and black digivice hooked up to it; his name is Max and he is scrambling the tracker inside the digivice so Datamon can't locate them. While he is doing this, his partner digimon, Dorumon walked up to him drinking some water that Max gave him.

"So have you managed to block them from finding you?"Dorumon asked Max

"They already know where I am, but they don't have an exact location. My computer is causing the digivice that you gave me to send a signal all over the Middle East and soon other countries so they can't find me. In the meantime, we can focus on going through the digital world through my computer and help you become stronger." said Max.

"Alright! By the way, could you still look up Lord D in your timeline too?" Dorumon asked

"I'll be honest with you Dorumon, I laughed when you told me about this whole Lord D thing when I saved you from the scorching sands out there." said Max

"I know; you did it for 40 minutes." Dorumon said rolling his eyes

"However, I'm still looking into that and I have found nothing. This Lord D character isn't supposed to show up for another 15 years, so chances are he could be anyone and he might not even be making moves to cause his invasion, yet. However, if I had to choose someone that might fit the criteria of this Lord D guy right now, then it would have to be this guy: Ford Diethard." said Max, showing Dorumon a facial picture of For Diethard (brown hair, blue eyes, a scar shaped "X" on his right cheek, and he wears glasses)

"Who is he?" Dorumon asked

"He's an ex-military guy. Tried going into politics, ran for senator, but failed. However, he works for the NSA, or that's what they want us to think." said Max showing Dorumon pictures and news articles about him.

"What do you mean?" Dorumon asked again.

"While on paper and what people like you to believe, but he works for a secret branch of the government." said Max

"Why do you think it's him?" Dorumon asked one final time.

"Because of these pictures I found in a secret file of his called "1985-Digital Expedition-Top Secret". Also, this is why I laughed when you said that digimon aren't supposed to make a real appearance for another 15 years" said Max as he showed Dorumon some pictures from that file.

How is this possible? Dorumon said looking at the pictures

* * *

Lala and the others decided to meet up with the chosen ones tomorrow. She also told Datamon to keep searching for the eighth chosen one too. Calvin asked how they are going to get to all these places by tomorrow. Datamon explained that he has made arrangements for them to ride on Locomon; he will be their method of travel around the world. William got up and said he couldn't come with them tomorrow; he and his mother have something important to do. Lala asked what could be more important, but William said that it is personal matter. Knowing that she couldn't change his mind, she said ok and told him to contact her via the digivice when he is available.

* * *

While they were all talking, William's mom was listening in on what they were talking about. When she heard about Norfolk, Virginia Naval Base, this made her remember someone that she knew a long time ago. She went to her room and grabbed an old photo of her and William's father when they were younger. In the photo, she and her husband were with a Veemon and Wormmon. This made her wonder why the digimon are appearing now.

* * *

That night, everyone is asleep after a long day. Veemon got up to use the bathroom. Once he finished using the bathroom, Veemon noticed William's mother waiting for him outside.

"Sorry I took so long; you can use it now. Hey what are you doing?" Veemon said once she grabbed his arm and shined a flashlight on his arm.

"So you are one of them." said William's mom

"One of what? Why do I numbers on my arm like that; and why did they suddenly disappear once you turned off that flashlight?" Veemon asked her

"Veemon, I trust you, Lala, and this whole thing about the future being in danger. However, here is something I'm going to tell you now but you can't tell William: You are not from the future that Lala comes from." said William's mom

 **Max by Shadow-Vanear**

 **Adam Emerson by enarmonious**

 **Talia Yuiko by ZAFT Prime**

 **Patricia Dowell by bloodwielder**

 **Well I finally introduced every OC in the story. I don't know when the next update will be, but I will try to make sure it isn't a long wait as best I can. Here are a few questions that I would like the people who sent me OCs and the people who didn't send me Ocs to answer. These questions will help me decide what to do next and what elements I can bring to this story for future chapter.**

 **What Digimon would you like to see fight the chosen ones?**

 **Where would you like to see the next incident occur?**

 **Which Digimon series is your favorite?**

 **What Digimon fight song, the ones from the original not the dub, would be one you could imagine being inserted into the fight scenes in your mind?**

 **How would you like to see everyone get to Ultimate?**

 **Which Digimon villain is your favorite?**


	6. Episode 5: Preparations

**Author's note: The communication devices that I am talking about are like the ones in Adventure 02 that the other digidestined used to communicate with each other. I think you all understand what I mean.**

The next morning, Lala, Calvin, Gomamon, and Veemon got up early to meet up with the other chosen ones in Denver, Colorado and Norfolk, Virginia. As they were all leaving to get Allison, Falcomon, Kaori, and Kotemon, Veemon continued to ask William to come with them to meet up with the other humans, but William told him he can't because today is too important. Veemon tried to stress the importance of saving the future, but William told him that he is living in the present right now and today is more important. Seeing that his mind is made up, Veemon leaves to meet up with the others.

Once they left the house, they went to get everyone else. While they managed to get Allison and Falcomon to come with them, Kaori told them no, but they can take Kotemon with them. Seeing that arguing won't do any of them good, Lala took Kotemon with them and they all left to meet up with their method of transportation: Locomon. Allison asked if they were going to head to their destinations through the Digital World. Lala explains that Locomon has the ability to make train tracks appear at will in the human world and Digital World. They will be using him to travel at a fast pace in the human world. Calvin asked if they will be detected by anyone because a train will be very obvious to the human eye especially if it is in the sky. Lala said that Locomon is filled with Chamelemon in order to help with the invisibility. Allison asked if they were ever going to go to the Digital World, but Lala said they will later on. Once Locomon arrived to pick them up, they got on him and headed for their destination.

* * *

Later that afternoon, William and his mother left the house; William is wearing a black suit, dress pants and shoes, and his mother is wearing a black dress. The two of them got on the bus and headed to their destination: New York City Marble Cemetery. While they were on the bus, the two began to talk to one another.

"Are you sure you didn't want to go with your friends?" William's mother asked.

"This is day is more important. Besides, I can't qualify them as my friends yet, especially Lala." said William.

"What do you mean?" said William's mother

"While I believe this whole thing about digimon coming to our world and possibly causing these incidents, I don't like the idea that I automatically was chosen just because I supposedly created these things. To be honest, this all sounds like something out of a movie; the only thing missing is the deadly robots taking over humanity. However, I do like Veemon. I just hope he's not too made about me not going with them to see the other chosen ones." said William

* * *

(On Locomon)

"I can't believe William didn't let me go with him; I'm his partner for pete's sake." said Veemon

"Chill out Veemon. You'll see him again later this afternoon." said Calvin

"Yeah, you gotta relax." said Gomamon

"And besides, you're not the only one whose human partner isn't here you know." said Falcomon

"I still can't believe that Kaori didn't want to go with us to meet everyone else. I hope Kotemon is doing ok; maybe you two should go and talk to each other Veemon." said Allison

"I guess you're right." said Veemon

"By the way, why are we heading to Colorado first? Wouldn't it be easier to head to Virginia first." said Allison

"I want to go to the farthest chosen one first; just because it will be easier to head back to New York later once we're done just in case explaining anything to the chosen one is hard to explain." said Lala

* * *

Somewhere in New York, Kaori is walking to the post office to deliver a letter to her mother, Hana Akashio. Her mother sends her letters from Japan. She decided to respond to a recent letter that she received from her since it came with a gift. Once she finished her delivering her letter, she looked at her digivice for a while and started to think about this whole thing about how she and the other chosen ones are the only ones who can supposedly save the future from utter ruin as Lala claims. Before she could think of anything else, she got a call from her father, Harold Myles, about meeting up for lunch this afternoon; she said she will meet him.

* * *

In a Limo driving through New York, Ford Diethard is drinking a glass of bourbon on the rocks while talking to a group of people on a screen. They were all talking about the event on Coney Island and how a group of children managed to stop Petermon and his team. Ford assured them that this is only a minor setback in their planes and the next attack on the Norfolk Naval Base will have better results. Before Ford could hang up, one of the people, a scientist named Hans von Braun, asked if they should speed up Project D.D.F. Ford told the doctor that won't be necessary yet. The best thing to do right is to continue with their original plans while at the same time monitor these kids and their digimon in order to get a better feel of the situation before they act with Project D.D.F. Once Ford hung up, his chauffeur told him that they have arrived at Marble Cemetery.

* * *

In Denver, Colorado, Patricia is playing with Lunamon in the backyard. Her brother, Rey Dowell, is inside watching a movie with his friends. While she was outside, she noticed someone coming down from the sky; it was Allison and Falcomon. When Patricia asked if she has digivce (after noticing Allison is with Falcomon). Allison responded by showing her digivice to Patricia. Then Lala walked up to Patricia and introduced herself; she began to explain things to Patricia.

* * *

In Max's base, he is continuing his work on dissecting his digivice with his computer and figuring out how to get to the digital world through his digivice. Dorumon is laying down on the ground bored out of his mind; he was reading Max's magazines, but he eventually got bored.

"Max, when are you going to have this portal to the Digital World?" Dorumon asked.

"It's harder than I realized. I thought we could access it through my computer, but I guess there some sort of security system of sorts. However, if such a gate to the Digital World exist, then I bet someone or something is trying to block it." said Max.

"You think that Ford Diethard guy is blocking it somehow?" said Dorumon.

"I think so. He must have a very powerful hacker or very powerful allies in the government to have the gate blocked. If I can't figure out how to hack past their security, then I'll have to go with the alternative: allowing this Lala person to find me. (A tree comes out of his digivice) What in the world?" said Max.

"It's my digivolution tree." said Dorumon

* * *

At Marble Cemetery, William and his mother were at a gravestone marked "Zane "Soaring Falcon" Anderson; Loving Father and Captain of the Soaring Falcons. William's father, Zane Anderson, died when William was very young (so about when he was 6 years old). He was fighter pilot that got shot down while in the air during a mission in the Middle East. Every year, William and his mother would visit his grave along with the other Soaring Falcons; they couldn't this year since William's mother had to work. However, they did notice the other Soaring Falcon visited the grave since there is a bottle of wine at the foot of the grave.

"I guess the other Soaring Falcons visited the grave after all." said William's mom looking at the grave

"Mom, are you ok with me doing this whole thing with the digimon?" William asked

"Why are you asking me this now?" said William's mom

"I just….I just don't want to worry you that's all. It was hard for you when we lost dad and I don't want to be selfish by worrying you." said William

"I won't lie to you, I don't want to see my own son handle these battles against the Digimon. But I do know they are important. I also believe Veemon will protect you." said William's mom

"Ok mom!" said William

"Why if it isn't my old friend Muriel." said Ford walking over to them with some roses

"Hello Ford!" said William's mom/Muriel with an angry look on her face

* * *

After talking with Patricia, Lala and the others left in order to head to Norfolk, Virginia. Lala had given a special device created by Datamon in order to keep in contact with Patricia since she lives far away from New York. While on the train, Veemon asked Lala if they will be heading to England in order to meet up with the chosen human located there. Lala explained that she has sent Swanmon in order to meet up with the one in England. While she wants to be there herself, she sent Swanmon ahead to explain things to him and hopefully get him ready for the incident that is suppose to happen in London,England; Veemon asked what's the incident. Lala explains that the Big Ben clock tower is suppose to disappear in a week. She wants to make sure that this chosen human is ready to defend it as soon as possible and hopes everyone will be ready too. Allison asked will it happen a week from today; if so, she can't help them since she will be at summer camp on that day and she is leaving for camp in two days. Lala and Falcomon were surprised to hear this, but Lala understood since she knows everyone has a life outside of this that takes priority. Calvin and Gomamon then volunteered to head to Liverpool, England after they meet up with the other chosen one in Norfolk, Virginia. Lala approved of this, but said that they will need him in Norfolk too since the incident there is water based.

* * *

(Back in Marble Cemetery)

"I never thought I would see you again Ford. What are you doing here?" said William's mom.

"You know this guy mom." said William.

"Your mother and I used to be friends. I take it this means you're Zane's son." said Ford trying to shake his hand

"We were never friends Ford. Now why are you here?" said Muriel slapping his hand away from her son

"I just came by to visit an old friend; I brought roses." said Ford

"Leave this place; the place I want you to be is Zane's grave. I haven't forgiven you for what you've done." said Muriel

"I will respect your wishes; I didn't come here to pick a fight (to William) William! It was nice to meet you; you're the spitting image of your father. Answer me this one question: Do you have Veemon as your partner Digimon?" said Ford as he left

After hearing this question, William was surprised to hear Ford mention Veemon like that. He thought to himself how he knew about Veemon. More importantly, how did he know about Digimon in general since they aren't supposed to be discovered for another 15 years.

* * *

At Norfolk, Virginia, Talia and Gabumon are taking a jogging around the neighborhood in order to bond with one another. As they were running, Gabumon began to fall to the ground from exhaustion since they've been running for two hours now; Talia told Gabumon to suck it up since they have another hour of this before they are done. Gabumon could not believe this since he was already tired, but lucky for him Lala arrived to stop their run. Lala introduced herself to Talia and they began to start talking about this whole thing regarding saving the future and the next incident is supposed to take place at the Naval Base in a couple days. At first Talia found this hard to believe, but she started to understand since Lala told her about the funeral that is going to take place here. She said that she will help if it will mean protecting the countless veterans and active officers, especially her mother, that will be there. Lala then gave Talia a communication device that Datamon created for them in order to make contact with her again so they can make a plan on what to do in order to prepare. As they were talking, Kotemon was watching them. He could tell that Talia and Gabumon seem very close and he begins to wonder if he and Kaori will ever be like that one day.

* * *

In Liverpool, England, Adam and Salamon were in Adam's room and he was reading her one on his books to her while she is on his lap. The two of them had the house to themselves while Adam's family is playing soccer (football) with some friends of his dad. As he was reading, Salamon could hear flapping from the outside. She went to go see who it was, but Adam said it was just a bird. Salamon told Adam to come meet take a look out the window. Adam got up to take a look and screamed when he saw a swan at his window. Swanmon introduced herself to him and said that she is a friend of Lala here to help him.

* * *

Back in William's house, William asked his mother who that guy is and how he knew about Veemon and why he said his dad had a Veemon too. His mother told William to sit down for a bit and she will start explaining.

* * *

In the secret building in New York, Ford is walking into a laboratory filled with people. One of the scientist named Leslie Young, a lady with blonde hair, green eyes, and is wearing a lab coat, came up to him to tell him of their progress.

"Mr. Diethard, it seems the project will be ready on schedule." Dr. Young said walking up to Ford

"Excellent! What about the candidates for Project DDF?" Ford asked her.

"While the Digimon eggs have been picked, find suitable partners for them via the wavelength is proving to be difficult. We managed to get one of them ready, but the rest will take some time in order to find the right people." said Dr. Young showing him the eight digieggs

"Which Digimon egg is ready?" Ford asked her.

"GAL-034! This one will eventually digivolve into Gallantmon once it reaches mega level and full synchronization with his partner." Dr. Young said pointing at a red spotted digiegg

"Well done . Keep me informed about the progress of the other eggs and the rest of Project DDF." said Ford

"Yes sir!" said Dr. Young

* * *

Back in William's house, Lala, Calvin, Gomamon, and Veemon came back. Veemon asked William if he finished the important thing today. William said he did and he's ready for the next fight. Veemon was happy to see that he's ready, but decided to go to bed since he is tired after today. As everyone else is going to bed, William began to think about what his mom just told him and wondered if he should share it with the others about his father and his connection with the Digital World

* * *

In Datamon and Lala's secret base, Datamon is busy making contact with other Datamon in hopes of creating a huge network that could help them fight in saving the future. As he was working, he got a signal from the digivice locater that he has and it is Max who is contacting him. In his message, he told him that he will meet up with them to discuss plans for saving the future and all that he ask in return is to see the Digital World. Since Datamon knew Lala would be busy, he decided to go meet up with Max himself. What he didn't know is this is just a ruse by Max and Dorumon to get to the Digital World

 **Here are a few questions I like to ask you all in order to improve the story**

 **Which episode is your favorite one in Digimon Adventure?**

 **Adventure 02?**

 **Tamers?**

 **Frontier?**

 **Savers?**

 **Xros Wars/Hunters?**

 **Which version of the Digital World, from the tv shows only, is your favorite?**


	7. Episode 6: Digivolution 101

**Author's note: While I will explain certain places of the Digital World if they have a great importance, I will not explain it to its entirety. However, to give you an idea of what the world is like here, imagine the Digital World being like our world with the seven continents and a mixture of what the Digital World in Digimon Frontier looks like. You'll**

 **learn more in future chapters. Also, I know that Armor Digimon, in some sense, can be considered the pivot in between champion and ultimate level depending on the evolution, but the Depthmon are really close to Champion level in this case; I don't think that is a problem**

* * *

(A seven days ago)

At Max's base, he and Dorumon were getting ready for Datamon to come and get them. As they were waiting, Max grabbed a few things(food, clothes, a sleeping bag, and his computer) for their trip. Just then, Datamon arrived to come and pick them up and the got on Trailmon. While they were on the train, Max asked Datamon about something called the digivolution tree; he asked Dorumon about it, but he doesn't have the information that he is looking for. Datamon explained that a digivolution tree is not something that can be seen by digimon as a whole, but every digimon has it. It is a type of tree that is in charge of what a digimon becomes when they evolve in strength and power, or an external force of any kind that only a few digimon can experience; that is how digimon reach the champion level. Max asked about the other higher forms of it and Datamon explained that there are two more; they are ultimate and mega. Datamon explained that a digimon must reach a heightened point in their emotional matrix. An example being if one achieves extreme happiness, anger, fear, sadness, or any other emotion, then they will reach ultimate level; depending on what emotion they feel will determine what they become. Max asked about Mega level, but Datamon says that he doesn't know about it to be honest since it is very rare to reach that level. Datamon says that he knows that a digimon named Wisemon might know about it, but it is unlikely that he will tell any digimon about it. After hearing this,Max asked Datamon if he knows where Wisemon is; he responded to his question by saying that he doesn't know exactly where he is, but he does know that he is somewhere in the American continent of the Digital World. After hearing this and asking Datamon if they are over it right now (which they are), Max and Dorumon broke down Trailmon's door and jumped out of the Trailmon. While they were falling down, Max activated his parachute and helped him and Dorumon land safely; Datamon screamed in terror at the fact they jumped out of Trailmon and are now in the Digital World.

* * *

In Norfolk, Virginia Naval base, Talia, wearing a tuxedo, is with her father. They were sitting down and listening to the Talia's mother giving a speech for her fallen friend and mentor. As the funeral is taking place, William, Calvin, Patricia, Veemon, Gomamon, Lunamon, Lala, Clockmon and Gabumon were hiding on one of the ships; they were waiting for the Depthmon to appear and attack them. As they were waiting, Patricia asked Lala if she is sure that her family won't notice that she is gone. Lala assured her that her mother and brother think she is at home thanks to one of her contacts, Wizardmon and Tapirmon. William asked why these contacts of her aren't helping them fight off these digimon. Lala explained that most of her contacts are either mercenaries or noncombatants at the moment. Even though they are building an alliance of Digimon ready to fight Lord D when he comes, there are limits to what they can do and how long Digimon here are willing to cooperate and believe in all of this stuff about the future. When Lunamon asked if Datamon is still looking for more allies too, Lala says that he is, but he is also looking for the eighth chosen one too and bringing him back to the human world. She explained that Datamon originally found him a few days ago, but him and Dorumon got off the Trailmon that was supposed to take him to us and fell into the Digital World; Datamon is looking for them right now.

Before Lala could answer any more questions, Veemon pointed out that a group of Depthmon are coming. After seeing the Depthmon too, Clockmon used his powers of time to freeze time for everyone at the funeral except Talia. Once she realized that time stopped, she got up from her seat and went to join the others. When she arrived, she asked Lala if everyone that is at the funeral are going to be ok; Lala assured them that they are going to be fine. Gabumon headed over to Talia and asked her to help him fight; which she agreed. Lunamon asked Patricia if she is ready for this; Patricia said that she is. With that said, William, Calvin, Patricia, and Talia used their digivices to help their digimon digivolve; Veemon became Veedramon, Gomamon became Ikkakumon, Lunamon became Lekismon , and Gabumon became Garurumon.

Ikkakumon and Calvin got into the water and began their assault on the Depthmon. While they used their moves, Bubble Bomb on Ikkakumon, he countered the attack with his Harpoon Torpedo attack, which shoots his horn at them and it turns into a torpedo. Leskimon noticed some Depthmon getting on a ship and she started to attack them with Moon Night Kick; she went into the air and came down on her opponents with a powerful kick. The Depthmon continued their attack on them, but they were getting pushed back by Veedramon and Garurumon too. Garurumon noticed some Depthmon trying to attack Talia; he went over to protect her and blasted them with his Howling Blaster, which releases Blue fire at the Depthmon. Veedramon assisted Garurumon by blasting the Depthmon with his V-Nova Blast.

* * *

Back in New York, Kaori is in her room listening to soft music. While she is listening to music, Kotemon is outside on the balcony practicing with his wooden sword. As he was practicing, he noticed how Kaori looked spaced out while looking at the window. He stopped practicing for a moment to go and talk to her.

"What is it?" Kaori asked.

"Are you ok?" Kotemon asked

"I'm fine. Why didn't you go with the other chosen ones and their digimon?" said Kaori

"Because I need you to help me fight and it would be rude of me to simply leave you alone again." said Kotemon

"You wouldn't be rude if you just went on helped them. Just know that I don't like helping others or receiving help from others. If Lala and her future friends wanted to change their future by recruiting us, why didn't they just turn us into digimon or something; we probably could have fixed things ourselves." said Kaori looking at her digivice

"I don't think humans can become digimon. We are beings that are composed of data; humans are not data." Kotemon pointed out

"Whatever! Can't you digivolve without my help?" Kaori asked him

"I can't! I don't know how to do that." said Kotemon

* * *

(Four Days Ago)

In the Digital World, Max and Dorumon have been walking all across the desert area of the Digital World. They have been walking for so long that Dorumon and Max are about to pass out. Dorumon asked Max if the human world is like this too; Max told him that some of it is, but not all of it. He then asked Max if he could show him other parts of the human world when they are done exploring the digital world; Max said that he would. While they continued to walk, they noticed someone flying in the air and Max used a flare gun to get the flying individual's attention; it worked and the individual came down to them.

"Hi there travelers; I'm Witchmon. How can I help you? Wait a minute! I know you're a Dorumon, but I don't think you're a digimon that I recognize." said Witchmon greeting them and looking at Max strangely.

"That's because he's not a digimon; this is Max and he's a human." said Dorumon.

"A human! What's a human doing in the Digital World again?" said Witchmon with a surprised look on her face.

"What do you mean by again;humans have been in the Digital World before?" Dorumon asked her.

"We can focus on that later Dorumon. Witchmon, do you know where I can find Wisemon?" said Max.

"I do; he's my master. I was returning from shopping in the market and I was heading back to his home. If you guys want, I can give you a lift to him." said Witchmon offering to give them a lift on her broom

"Thanks!" said Max and Dorumon

* * *

Back at the Naval Base, all the Depthmon were defeated. Veedramon and the other surrounded them and Lala walked up to them in order to get some answers.

"Alright Depthmon, here's the deal. You've all lost and in one fell swoop these four digimon, under these four humans command, can wipe you out in a heartbeat. You have two options: We turn you into data for them to absorb or you go back to the Digital World and never come back." said Lala with an angry look on her face

"More importantly, who told you guys that you could take the ships here?" William asked them too.

"I did!" said Seadramon.

"Seadramon!" said Lala.

"No! Call me Seadramon X!" said Seadramon X.

"What's the difference?" Calvin asked him

"The difference being he has the X program inside of him." said Lala.

"What's the X program?" Talia asked her.

"A program created by some unknown digimon, some have speculated that it was Wisemon that created it, that is supposed to enhance the powers of any digimon. However, the process doesn't work on certain digimon and they all die due to rejection." Lala explained to everyone.

"Die as in turn to digi eggs or die as in permanent ." Leskimon asked Lala

"The second one. Getting an X program is very difficult, especially in the Digital World's current time. (to Seadramon X) How did you get an X program; tell me." said Lala

"Sorry, can't tell you. Bosses orders. He also told me to get rid of any loose ends if necessary." said Seadramon X as he blast the Depthmon and absorbs their data.

"Why did you do that to them? They were your friends." said Patricia with an angry and sad look on her face

"No they weren't; they were just digimon that got assigned to me; they also act as extra data for me to absorb just in case. Now prepare to be destroyed." said Seadramon X

Seadramon X began his assault against them and started things off with his Ice Blast attack, which creates a blast of ice out of his mouth and freezes everything. Ikkakumon tried to take down Seadramon X by blasting it with his harpoon torpedo, but Seadramon X used his Ice blast to freeze the torpedos. He tried to body slam Seadramon X, but Seadramon X managed to grab him with his tail and began to bind him up very tightly and throw Ikkakumon on the ground. Leskimon ran toward Seadramon X and used her attack Moon Night Bomb, which is a bomb she creates out of energy in order to make digimon sleep, in hopes of putting Seadramon X to sleep. Unfortunately, that didn't work he simply used his Ice Blast on her too. Seeing that single attacks weren't going to work, Zane and Talia told Veedramon and Garurumon to combine their attacks together. The two of them did what they were told and combined Veedramon's V-Nova Blast with Garurumon's Howling Blaster attack. The attack managed to hit Seadramon X and it managed to hurt him, but not to the point where he was down for the count. The two decided to combine their attacks again, but that was no longer possible; they, along with Ikkakumon and Leskimon, de digivolved back to their rookie forms. Seeing that their partners were on the ground exhausted, everyone went over to get them. Seadramon X, seeing the opportunity, began to use another attack, Water Breath, to wash them all away. But before he could do that, someone wearing a cloak came out of nowhere and punched him in the face and knocked him to the ground.

* * *

(Three days ago)

Witchmon, Max, and Dorumon had finally arrived at Wisemon's location. He lives in a huge, green crystal in the sky. Witchmon explains that the only reason that no one can really find Wisemon's home is due to him only allowing certain digimon to ever see him. Normally she wouldn't bring strangers to his home; but since he is a human, she is sure Wisemon would make an exception. When they reached the entrance to the door, Witchmon alerted Wisemon that she is home and she has a human and a digimon that want to talk to him. Once he heard her message, he let them inside his home.

On the inside of his home, the place is filled with a lot of books, technology, computers, and other strange stuff. Wisemon gave them some tea and began asking Max and Dorumon why the need to see him. Max explains that he wants to understand digivolution and help Dorumon get stronger. He then tells Wisemon about how he hacked his digivice and how it showed him Dorumon's Digivolution Tree; he wants to learn more about it. Wisemon explains that a Digivolution Tree is inside all digimon. Once a digimon hatches from an egg, a route of branches inside of the digimon can lead to the growing up to be any digimon based on area, strength, time, and other factors. Using one of his devices to scan Dorumon, he told Max that Dorumon can digivolve into many different digimon based on his given route. Then Max and Dorumon noticed that a few of the route were blocked for some reason and asked Wisemon why they are blocked. Wisemon explains that Dorumon doesn't fit the requirements to become those digimon; he also explains that the ones that are locked are probably the most powerful. Max the asked Wisemon if he could use his machines for a bit; he has a plan on how to reach one of these forms for Dorumon. Wisemon said it is ok for him to do that, but he has to do something for him in return.

* * *

The strange figure took off his cloak and revealed himself; it's Dorumon. Lala recognized Dorumon and then noticed Max too. Everyone went over to greet Max, but he told them to stay away. He then grabbed his digivice and told Dorumon to digivolve. With the help of his digivice, Dorumon digivolved into Gatomon. This surprised Lala since Dorumon's digivolution route is supposed to have a low chance of becoming a Gatomon. Seadramon X saw Gatomon as a nuisance and prepared to get rid of him. He used his Ice Blast attack on him, but he simply dodged the attack with ease. He kept trying to attack Gatomon, but nothing was working. Just then, Gatomon used his move Cat Laser on Seadramon X and it took him down in one blow. Before he could fade away, Gatomon took out a syringe and used it on Seadramon X before he became data; Gatomon absorbed the data after that.

* * *

(A few hours ago)

"You've been working on this for a long time now. What are you hoping to gain?" said Wisemon walking up to Max.

"Just trying to make Dorumon really strong. Thanks to the information that you've given me on digivolution, it has really helped me get an understanding of what I'm doing and how I can do this without hurting Dorumon." said Max as he typed on his computer and on another computer.

"What is it that you are doing?" Witchmon asked.

"I'm hacking Dorumon's Digivolution Tree. I figure I can help him become something stronger whenever he digivolves; thanks to this digivice, my knowledge, and your knowledge, I'm about to make it happen." said Max.

"Will that actually work?" said Witchmon.

"It will. I ran the numbers and made sure there wouldn't be any risk to Dorumon in any way. If there was less than 100 percent chance of this working, I would have stopped right away. Just need to add a few more things and….done." said Max adding the finishing touches.

"So I can digivolve into a very powerful digimon. Alright! Let's take my new powers out for a test run." said Dorumon with an excited look on his face.

"I agree. So Wisemon, what is this favor you want me to do in return for using your facilities." said Max.

"There's is this thing called the X program that I placed in a few digimon. I need those programs back since these individuals did not pay me or they are using the program for evil. The first one on this list is Seadramon, or Seadramon X as he likes to be called. Take the program from him by any means necessary. This map will lead you to him; the X program inside of him has a tracking device so I know where he and my other clients are going." said Wisemon giving Max the list and a map.

"Alright then. Let's go Dorumon." said Max.

* * *

After defeating Seadramon X, Gatomon went over to Max with the program inside of the syringe. Lala went over to greet Max and thank him for the assistance; everyone else did too. However, Max told them that he was just fulfilling his end of a deal and is leaving to go back into the Digital World. Lala tried to stop him, but Gatomon got in her way. She asked him why he is doing this; Gatomon explains that they will fight Lord D when he comes, but until then they are focusing on fulfilling a promise and making him a powerful digimon that can beat Lord D. With that said, Max used his digivice, pointed it at the water(which opened a portal into the Digital World), and he and Gatomon jumped into it.

With the incident over, Clockmon used his powers to erase all the damage that had been done and unfroze every human at the funeral; Talia went back to her regular spot so no one would suspect that she had gone.

* * *

In Ford's office, Ford got word that Seadramon X and his Depthmon team had been defeated. After hearing this, he ordered that the plan to steal the Big Ben/Great Bell Clock in England starts now. He then contacts the digimon he plans to use to steal the Great Bell: Devimon

* * *

In England, Adam and Salamon were both asleep; Swanmon is outside watching over them. While they were asleep, Salamon got up and started growling. Adam asked her what is wrong; she says "that something evil is coming to England.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter; Remember to favorite, follow, and/or review this. Here are a few things I would like to know from all who read this:**

 **Do you really need me to describe the moves again once I reveal them one time in a chapter; Yes or No?**

 **Which chosen one, other than William, would you like to learn more about?**


	8. Episode 7: Shine on Darcmon

Back at William's house, Veemon and Gomamon were resting in William's bed; William and Calvin are in the family room.

"Well that was bad?" said William

"Look on the bright side, we won." said Calvin

"Yeah, but only because Max and Gatomon defeated Seadramon X for us. Not to mention that they did all the work while we watched this time." said William

"Relax William; I'm sure things will work out somehow." said Calvin laying on the couch.

"How can you be so relaxed about all of this; You do realize that the future of our world is at stake right?" William pointed out.

"I know, but if we worry too much and over think things then we won't be able to save the future and some other stuff. I'm sure it will all work out. Anyway, I'm going to bed; see you in the morning." said Calvin heading to his room.

"By the way Calvin, isn't your family worried about you?" William asked.

"I told them I went away for a while and will be back in a few weeks; my mom wasn't happy about it. My dad knows too, but he's on business as well so he's not worried or angry. My sister is just upset that she can't use me to carry her shopping bags."

"Do they know about Gomamon?" William asked Calvin

"Yeah! At first when I told them, they didn't believe me. I had to use a web chat video for my dad to believe me, and I had to show my mom and my sister Gomamon talking in order for them to believe me. As for my students, I'll have to give them a really big explanation as to why I'm not giving surfing lessons for a while now. Now that I'm thinking about it, I wonder if that other chosen one in England is going to do ok without my help?" said Calvin.

* * *

In Liverpool, England, Adam and his family are packing the car to go to London. Adam's father is meeting up with some of his old friends there because they are having are playing in a soccer(football) tournament with them. While his father and his twin brothers will be playing in the tournament, Adam and Salamon (pretending to be a regular dog) will be exploring London on their own; in reality, they will be searching for the evil presence that Salamon sensed the other night.

After driving for a few hours, they arrived in London. Adam told his father and brothers that he will see them later on and wishes them luck in the tournament. Before he left, his brother Dave ran to him with the schedule of the tournament and when they are going to play next; he hopes that he will be there to watch them. After that, Adam left with Salamon and the two headed off. While they were walking, Adam began started talking to Salamon about the presence she sensed

"Are you sure that there is something in The Great Bell?" Adam asked Salamon

"I'm sure of it; Swanmon could sense it too. This feeling means a very evil digimon is about to appear."

"So does this mean we have to face it ourselves?"

"I don't think we do. Swanmon said she was going to contact Lala and bring some reinforcements."

After walking for a few hours, they finally arrived at The Great Bell; Lala and Swanmon(in a disguise that covered her face and wings). Lala greeted Adam and thanked him for being Salamon's partner; Swanmon told her about him. Adam asked where the other chosen ones are. Lala told him that four of them have digimon who are resting and recovering from a battle, two of them are unavailable, and one of them is in the Digital World doing something else; she then informed him that this is all up to him and Salamon. Adam started to panic since he doesn't believe that he can do this all by himself at all; he panics to the point that he faints again. Salamon licks his face in order to get him up. She assured him that everything is going to be alright and she promised that they can handle this together. With that said, the two prepared to head into the clock tower; however, Adam remembered that visiting the tower is very hard to do since they only allow few visitors a year. Lala informed him that Datamon hacked into the system to give them access to the place; no one will be in there but them. When they went inside, Lala began explaining everything she could to Adam; he was shocked and worried at the same time.

"So if what you just told me is true, then I guess we have no choice but to stop this digimon from taking Big Ben; even though I am really scared. What's going to happen if we don't stop Big Ben from being stolen?" Adam said while walking with Lala.

"According the records, while this does cause a huge stir in England, what you really need to know is the long term effect that this place being stolen is going to have. Once Big Ben is stolen, Lord D will weaponize it to use against the human world once he invades. The weapon is so powerful that it will be used against all of the United States first and have three-fifths of it destroyed." said Lala.

"How can you make a monument into a weapon like that?" Adam asked her.

"I don't know, but it happens." said Lala.

"But we can stop it from happening." said Salamon with an optimistic look on her face.

"I guess, but what's stopping Lord D or whoever is behind all of this from simply trying again; why didn't he just try again after strategizing some more?" Adam asked

"A simple answer really: The portals that the digimon come through are limited. In reality, Digimon aren't supposed to be able to come to the human world; it takes another 15 years before technology is strong enough for that to happen. Portals have been appearing here in the past, but they aren't supposed to be this strong. Only in the places where each incident occurs, is a portal to the Digital World strong enough to bring a Digimon out long enough for them to cause havoc. While Datamon thinks it's impossible, I think the Digimon who came to the human world are getting help from humans." said Lala

"But Lala, I thought humans don't discover us for 15 years; you said so yourself." said Swanmon

"Grrrrrrr! Grrrrr!" Salamon started growling.

"What's wrong Salamon?" Adam asked her.

"He's here; the evil digimon is here." said Salamon.

"That's right little one." said Devimon appearing out of the shadows.

"Ahhhhhh!" said Salamon as she was grabbed and choked by his hand.

"Salamon! Whoever you are, put her down." said Adam.

"Gladly! Hahahahahahahahahahhaha!" said Devimon as he threw Salamon toward Adam.

"Devimon! He's a Fallen Angel Digimon. He only comes into existence if a digimon succumbs to the power of a place called the Dark Area; in his case, he used to be an Angel Digimon." said Lala.

"You've done your homework, human. Yes I used to be a digimon of light, but when I found the Dark Area, I embraced its power and became stronger." said Devimon

"I don't care who you are or what you are, but as a citizen of England, I won't allow you to take the Great Bell for your sinister purposes." said Adam standing up to Devimon, but nervous in the knees and sweating.

"That's right; me and Adam are going to stop you." said Salamon while she is quaking in fear.

"(Laughing) You two are going to stop me? That's hilarious. I sense the fear coming from you. You don't believe that you can stop me. Now get out of my way." said Devimon charging toward them.

Devimon started to attack them, but Swanmon got in the way of his attack. She and Devimon began to trade blows, while Lala and Adam checked on Salamon; she said that she is ok and will hold him off for as long as she can. Lala told Adam to help Salamon by using his digivice; it will help her digivolve. Adam did what she said and pointed the digivice at Salamon and told her to digivolve, but nothing happened. Adam asked her if he's doing anything wrong, but Lala didn't have the answer since Salamon has the power to evolve and the digivice should help her too. Before they could do anything else, Devimon attacked them with his move Razor Wing, which releases twin beams of destructive energy from his wings at them. They managed to avoid the attack, but some rubble/gears started to fall down on them. While they were running, Adam noticed Salamon paralyzed with fear at the sight of Devimon; he went over to get her in hopes of escaping with her.

"Come on Salamon, we gotta get out of here." said Adam

"We can't; we have to stop Devimon from taking this place away. You have to help me digivolve; Swanmon can't hold Devimon for long." said Salamon

"But I can't; I don't know how. I'm not a fighter, I'm a coward. I don't want to be a part of this thing. I'm scared; I rather run away than be here. Salamon, I don't think I should even be your partner; you're brave and strong that you should have gotten someone else." said Adam

"You're wrong! I'm not strong. I'm scared like you too Adam. Even when I sense Devimon's presence, I wanted to run away from it. I rather not even be here fighting; my attacks probably wouldn't phase him. I'm coward too Adam." Salamon admitted to Adam.

"Then you will perish like cowards. Death Hand." said Devimon extending his hand toward Adam and Salamon in order to kill them.

(Swanmon gets in the way of the attack hitting them)

"Swanmon!" Adam and Salamon screamed in shock

"Don't worry, I'm fine." said Swanmon

"Hang on; I've got a first aid kit.(to Devimon) You're a monster." said Adam

"How dare you hurt Salamon.(Adam's digivice started to glow) Salamon digivolve to…...Darcmon." said Salamon digivolving into Darcmon

"Darcmon!?" said Adam surprised seeing Salamon digivolve.

"Salamon's champion form." said Lala

"Devimon! You are a evil spawn of the Dark Area. You have no place in the human world." said Darcmon flying toward Devimon with bright lights behind her

"I don't care about the human world; all I care about is getting paid for my services." said Devimon.

"Does this mean you do not plan to atone for your crimes?" Darcmon asked him.

"Never." said Devimon.

With that said, Devimon began to charge at Darcmon. Darcmon defended herself with her staff and sword. She pushed Devimon out of Big Ben and into the open. As they were fighting, people began to take notice of them. Devimon tried to attack the people, but Darcmon got in the way and defended them with her swords; she told every single human to clear the area as soon as possible. While the two continued to fight, Adam, Lala, and Swanmon left Big Ben. As they were leaving, the police surrounded them; they planned on placing them all under arrest. Before the police could arrest them, Clockmon used his powers all over the area and freezed everyone except Adam, Lala, and Swanmon. With the cops distracted, they continued to follow Darcmon and Devimon. Devimon used his move Death Claw, which extended his claw, in order to puncture Darcmon. Darcmon used her sword to cut off his arm. She then called out Dancing Sword, one of her attacks; she danced around and slashed at Devimon. This made Devimon angry that he used one final attack called Hell Contract: this made clouds filled dark kanji(Chinese characters) at Darcmon. Darcmon countered this with her final move, La Pucelle. This allowed her to use both of her swords, that shined brightly, to attack Devimon; she attacked him with all of her might until his whole body is gone and the only thing left was his head that was fading away.

"Devimon, your evil will no longer be a part of this world; you shall fade away into nothingness." said Darcmon

"Mark my words Darcmon, you will be defeated; there are more digimon with the power of the Dark Area out there." said Devimon laughing at her

"And if they come and harm my partner and the human world, they will be destroyed or purified by my light." said Darcmon

"Whatever! It won't matter what you do, Ford Diethard will just bring some other Digimon to take you down again; one far more powerful than me."

Afterwards, Darcmon came down to Adam. When she came down, she turned back into Salamon and fell asleep in Adam's arms. Adam asked what they were going to do since the police probably ID'd them. Lala informed him that Clockmon is recalling all the time back in the area; meaning all the damage and memories that any human have from the battle are going to Clockmon; Datamon is erasing any and all pictures or videos of the fight so no one can spread it all across the world.

* * *

In Ford's office, he got word that Devimon failed his mission; this made him really angry. He asked one of his workers if they managed to figure out why he lost; the assistant showed him the images of the battle between Darcmon and Devimon. After seeing these images, he gathered all the pictures from the previous battles. He then focused on the pictures that managed to get a close up on everyone and their partner digimon. After seeing this, he began to wonder why they all have partner digimon working with them. He then looked at an old photo of him, Muriel(William's mom), Zane(William's dad), 8 other people, and a child; they were all behind an arc shaped device. He then called in Hi-Vision Monitamon into his office. He told him to have his Monitamon clan to spy on every single one of the people(the Chosen ones) and their partners. He also gave orders to keep a closer eye on William.

* * *

Back in London, England, Lala, Adam, and Salamon(still asleep) headed back to the area where Adam's family is playing their game. While they were watching the game, Adam and Lala started to talk.

"So, no one will know about me or what Salamon just did?" Adam asked Lala.

"That's correct. Clockmon has a special power that can help him manipulate time for us. He helps deal with the damage that will take place in any spot that we fight in." said Lala.

"How powerful is he?" Adam asked her.

"In the human world, he could freeze time for people on this entire continent. However, he can only do that for a person's sense of time; he can't stop time altogether. He can recall a person's time, the case being their memories, and put it into his body as power." Lala explained.

"I guess that means he is very powerful. How come he, Swanmon, or Datamon aren't your partner?" Adam asked her.

"It's complicated. When all eight of you are together, I'll explain. In the meantime, I have to take Swanmon back to the Digital World so she can better recover; Calvin will be coming here to help you once Gomamon recovers. I'll let you know if and when the next incident might occur in any part of England or Europe." said Lala

"What are you going to do?" Adam asked her one final question.

"I'm going to talk to William and Veemon; we're going to go after Max and Dorumon in the Digital World. One other thing Adam! I know this stuff is scary and I know that you didn't choose this; you have every right to be scared. Just know that you won't be alone in this fight." said Lala.

 **Ok everyone, here is the deal. I have three ideas that I have for the next three chapters. However, I'm giving you all the choice of which one you like to read next. The order of these chapters won't matter, but they will bring out something very important to the story overall. Let me know in the comments section which one you want to see the most.**

 **Grizzlymon Forest- Ally, Kaori, and Patricia are camping in the same place. While camping, they get lost and run into a group of Grizzlymon.**

 **William vs. Max- William, Veemon, and Lala head to the Digital World to search for Max and bring him and Dorumon to their side. While at home, Talia meets Ford Diethard.**

 **Coliseum Showdown- Calvin and Adam take a trip to Rome, Italy. While visiting, the run into a group of digimon trying to take the Rome Coliseum into the Digital World. During the fight, they learn why they are trying to take the Coliseum into the Digital World**


	9. Episode 8:Grizzlymon Forest

**Author's note: Based on the people who decided to comment on the last chapter, the first episode out of the three I scheduled for will be this one: Grizzlymon Forest; the second one will be Coliseum showdown and the third will be William vs. Max. I put up questions like these to get your input so I can find different ways to improve on the story as a whole and make it better for your reading pleasure. Also, if you want to imagine a fight song for when they battle in champion form, think of Brave Heart from Digimon Adventure.**

* * *

In a moving plane, Kaori is listening to music while her father is driving. The two of them are heading to Madera, California for two things: a business trip and camping. Kaori's dad has a business trip that will only two days. While he's there, Kaori is going to be at Bass Lake for their camping trip. Originally, her father didn't want her to go alone, but Kaori insisted she go first so she can at least have things set up for them; after some convincing, her father agreed. When they got off the plane, Kaori got on the bus heading to Bass Lake. When she took her seat, she notice a little girl carrying a digivice; the girl she notice is Patricia.

"Where did you get that thing little girl?" Kaori asked Patricia

"I got it from a friend; why are you asking? (Kaori showing her digivice) Hey, you're one of the other chosen ones that Lala told me about. My name is Patricia. What's your name?" said Patrcia introducing herself to Kaori

"Kaori! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to listen to music." said Kaori grabbing her mp3 out of her pocket

"Wait! Where is your partner digimon? My partner Lunamon is in one of my bags; I had to hide her from my brother for the time being." Patricia asked Kaori

"If you must know, my partner Kotemon is on the roof of this bus right now. He sneaked on board the plane and is on the bus without anyone noticing. I'm surprised that he managed to do that all by himself." said Kaori

"By himself; didn't you help him?" Patricia asked her.

"No!" said Kaori

With that said, Kaori put on her headphones and started listening to music. Patricia wanted to say something, but Kaori wasn't listening to her; this made Patricia a little mad.

At Bass Lake, a couple is taking a walk around the woods. While they are taking a walk, the man pulled out a ring in order to propose to her. Before she could give him answer, a huge bear appeared right in front of them and scared them away with a huge growl; what the couple didn't know is the bear is actually a digimon

After riding a bus for a few hours, Patricia and Kaori arrived at Bass Lake. While Kaori went one way, Patrica went the other way with her brother, Rey. The two started setting up camp for themselves. While they were setting up, Rey and Patricia got a call from their mother. She told them that she will be there in a few days. Their mother is a lawyer and she is still working on her case, but it will take some time before she is done; all she wanted to do is tell them to be very careful and Rey is in charge until she arrives. Patricia is upset since this will mean she has to spend time with her brother instead of her mother. While unpacking, Lunamon came out of Patricia's bag and told Patricia that she sees Allison. Noticing her too, Patricia heads over to meet up with her; the two of them sneaked away to see her.

"Allison!" said Allison seeing Patricia and Lunamon walking over to her.

"Patricia! I can't believe you're here. I thought you said that you were going to summer camp?" said Patricia.

"I did, but they closed the camp I was going to down due to lack of staff and there was an infestation of some mosquitoes that were considered unnatural even for the weather. But since my parents wanted me to spend some time in the outdoors, the sent me here; I'm staying with my cousins." said Allison.

"Where's Falcomon?" Lunamon asked her.

"In here." said Allison showing them her digivice.

"Hi Patricia and Lunamon!" said Falcomon in the digivice.

"Wow! How did he get in the digivice?" Lunamon said with a surprised to see Falcomon in the digivice.

"I was going through it to see if it could do anything else, then I pointed it at Falcomon, pressed a button, and he went inside of my digivice." Allison explained to her.

"Like this." said Patricia pressing the button Allison showed her.

"Hey, I'm in the digivice; this will make traveling with you easier Patricia." said Lunamon.

"Yeah! So, you wanna hang out? Me and Lunamon were going to take walk in the woods." said Patricia.

"Sure! Let's go." said Allison.

Elsewhere, near the lake, Kaori is setting up her tent for the night. As she was setting up, Kotemon continued to practice with his sword. While he was practicing, he noticed something on the other side of the lake looking at them.

"Kaori!" said Kotemon.

"What is it?" said Kaori.

"Digimon! They're wild ones out there right now." said Kotemon pointing his sword on the other side of the lake

"Are they digimon that are supposed to cause an incident here or something?" Kaori asked

"I don't know. Maybe we should contact Datamon and ask him." Kotemon suggested.

"No! And we aren't asking that little kid(Patricia) for help either, We can handle this ourselves. Let's go. Just remember, I'm only working with you out of my own curiosity of this whole future thing Lala told us about." said Kaori

"I know!" said Kotemon hiding a look of disappointment

In another part of the forest, Patricia, Lunamon, Allison, and Falcomon were walking around the forest and taking in the fresh air. As they were walking, Patricia took pictures of the local wildlife, Lunamon jumped on every tree she could touch, Falcomon was flying in the air with some other birds, and Allison was looking at a map. While they were walking, Patricia started to talk to Allison.

"Can I ask you something?" Patricia asked Allison.

"Sure! " said Allison.

"Do you think I should tell my mother about Lunamon and this whole thing about saving the future?" said Patricia.

"Why are you asking me this?" Allison asked her

"I don't know. I've just been thinking about it since Lala helped cover for me during that mission to stop the digimon from taking those ships. You see, I'm very close to my mom and we've never kept secrets from each other. I want to introduce Lunamon to her without scaring her about this whole save the future thing." said Patricia

"I'll be honest with you, I haven't told my parents about Falcomon either and I'm terrible at giving this kind of advice. The only reason I haven't told my parents about Falcomon is due to them working late and me never being around when they are at home. If you want to tell her, go right ahead; I don't think Lala or the others are going to blame you for that." said Allison.

"Patricia, Allison, Falcomon! You all need to see this." said Lunamon.

"What is it Lunamon. (noticing a group of Bearmon) Hey, are these bears digimon." Patricia asked her.

"I think the cap that says "Bears" on it means they are. Why don't we see who they are; grab your digivice out Patricia, I'll show you another setting I found." said Allison showing her another function on the digivice

"Wow! So the digivice shows what type of digimon they are too; that's awesome." said Patricia amazed by this other function

"I know right! According to the digivice, these guys are Bearmon. They are rookie level digimon that live in forest areas of the Digital World; their signature move is Bear Cub Punch." said Allison reading the data on her digivice

"Please help us; we don't know who else to turn too." said Bearmon #1.

"What's wrong?" said Falcomon.

"Our brothers are in danger." said Bearmon #2.

In another part of the forest, Kotemon and Kaori continued to walk around and see if the digimon that Kotemon saw was real or not. As they were walking, they saw a person surrounded by three giant bears. Kaori threw a nearby rock to get their attention toward her and Kotemon; this gave the person a chance to escape.

"Who are you all?" said Kaori.

"We're the Grizzlymon brothers! Get out of our forest human." said the enraged Grizzlymon.

"This place isn't yours; this park belongs to the people." said Kaori.

"Something doesn't feel right about this Kaori." said Kotemon.

"Doesn't matter, take them down." said Kaori.

"Ok! Kotemon digivolve to….Musyamon." said Kotemon.

Once Musyamon appeared, he began his fight against the Grizzlymon. The Grizzlymon used their claws to slash at Musyamon. He would simply dodge their attacks since they were so easy to read. He then called out his move Shogun Sword, which caused his sword to be engulfed in flames that look like ghost-dragons, and started to swing his sword at the Grizzlymon. He managed to hit one of them and put him down on the ground, but the other two got the drop on him and hit him toward a nearby tree. Then the Grizzlymon that he knocked down got up and called out his move Maul Attack, which gives their claws power to claw at Musyamon's vital parts of his body. Then the other two Grizzlymon that were fighting, surrounded Kaori and prepared to attack her.

Back with Allison and the others, the Bearmon were taking them to the location where their brothers are.

"So how did you and your brothers get into the human world?" Lunamon asked the Bearmon.

"It happened a few days ago. We were living in our home, Grizzlymon Forest, when it happened. A Monitamon came to our forest one day and asked for my brother's assistance in helping their boss with something in the human world. He told them that their boss wanted him to head to the human world and capture some humans for his boss's experiments. Our brothers refused not only because they have no interest in the human world, but we are a very peaceful digimon too that have no interest in fighting. Then it happened, the Monitamon came back and placed some strange gears on them and they went into their bodies; I think they are Black Gears from the Dark Area of the Digital World." Bearmon #3 explained.

"That still doesn't explain how you all came to the human world." said Falcomon

"I was just about to tell you. The Monitamon's boss showed up on the screen, pressed some detonator in his hand and sent my brothers into the human world. We followed them to the human world through the portal that Monitamon's boss opened for them." said Bearmon #3

"Look, I see them. And it looks like they have a human in their grasp." said Bearmon #2

"That's Kaori; she's in danger. We have to save her. Lunamon!" said Patricia

"Alright! Lunamon digivolve to…...Leskimon." said Lunamon digivolving into Leskimon

"Falcomon, you ready?" Allison asked her.

"You know I am. Falcomon digivolve to…...Peckmon." said Falcomon digivolving into Peckmon

Once the two digivolved, the went over and started attacking the Grizzlymon; they saved Musyamon and Kaori in the process. With Musyamon freed, the three of them began their fight to stop the Grizzlymon from attacking. The three Grizzlymon tried to use their Maul Attack on them, but everyone jumped in the air to avoid the attack. Peckmon used Spiral Claw, while in the air, and spins at a high speed on the back of one of the Grizzlymon. Leskimon used her Moon Night Kick when she began to come down from the air and hit the other two Grizzlymon. The Grizzlymon began to retaliate from these attacks with all of their strength. Kaori told Musyamon to take them down once and for all, but Bearmon told her that they are being controlled and it's not their fault. Kaori told them that they have to be taken down before they hurt anyone else. Patricia then told Leskimon to try and knock them out; Allison told Peckmon to do the same. Leskimon told Peckmon to get them in one area for her. Peckmon did this for by using another move called Thousand Beak on the Grizzlymon; he pecked them so fast that they all thought there were thousands of Peckmon on them. Leskimon then gathered all her energy that she could muster and called out Moon Night Bomb; she threw froth at them and it managed to put them all to sleep. As a result, the Black Gears that Bearmon talked about came out of them.

Unknown to them, Monitamon was watching them fight the whole time. He then contact Ford Diethard to report what just happened here.

After waiting an hour, the Grizzlymon woke up from their slumber.

"What happened? What are we doing here?" said Grizzlymon #1.

"Brothers! We're so glad that you're ok." said Bearmon #1.

"Bearmon! Where are we? (looking at Allison and the others) What are these humans doing in Grizzlymon Forest?" said Grizzlymon #2

"You're not in the Digital World; you're in the human world. Someone controlled you guys and forced you to attack humans for some reason." said Allison.

"Oh dear! We never meant to hurt anyone. If it wasn't for that human mad for controlling us, we would have continued to live in peace under Baihumon's leadership. Let's head back to Grizzlymon Forest." said Grizzlymon #3.

"Actually, there is a problem with that." said Bearmon #1

"What do you mean Bearmon?" said Grizzlymon #2.

(Bearmon takes them to the location they all came from originally)

"So is this the place where you all appeared?" Lunamon asked them.

"Yes! There was a portal here when we arrived, but it disappeared after that." said Bearmon #1

"If the portal doesn't show up, then we'll have to contact Datamon and have Locomon come pick you up." said Falcomon

"I don't think we're going to have time for that. Don't you hear it? People are coming here." said Kaori.

"I can hear them too" said Kotemon

"What are we going to do; how are we going to explain this to anyone?" said Lunamon.

"What are you doing Patricia?" Allison asked Patricia.

"Seeing if my digivice can open a portal. I figure since this thing has so many functions, maybe opening a portal to the Digital World is one of them." said Patricia

"I don't think that's how it works." said Kaori .

(Then suddenly, a light from Patricia's digivice came out of it and a portal opened right in front of them)

"I guess you were wrong Kaori." said Allison

"Now's your chance." said Falcomon

"Thank You humans! If you ever come to the Digital World, know that you are always welcomed in Grizzlymon Forest. You remind us of the other good humans that came to our aid a long time ago." said Grizzlymon #1 as he, the other Grizzlymon and Bearmon went through the portal.

"What!? What other humans?" said Allison trying to get an answer from him.

Before Grizzlymon could answer that, the portal that they opened closed on them. It closed at a good time since the park rangers arrived; Kotemon, Lunamon, and Falcomon had to pretend to be stuffed animals. They asked the girls what was going on and if they'd seen the reported "giant bears" in the area. Kaori told them that the giant bears were actually some college students playing a prank out here and they left as soon as she figured out it was a prank; she pointed them in the :direction" that they went and left the girls alone after that. After that was taken care of, Kaori and Kotemon left. Patricia asked her if she wanted to join them in roasting marshmallows, but she said no. She told Patricia: "I hate groups of people; next time don't help me".

Over the next few days, Allison, Patricia, Falcomon, and Lunamon would hang out during the entire camping trip. While they were having fun, Patricia introduced Lunamon to her mother and her brother; they were both surprised and at first her mother couldn't believe it. Luckily, Allison and Falcomon backed her up on that claim and they really believed Patricia now. At first Patricia's mom was reluctant about this whole save the future thing and didn't want her daughter to participate in this, but Lunamon told her that she will protect Patricia and keep her safe for as long as she lives. With that said, Patricia's mother believed her and appreciated Patricia's honesty.

On the last day of their trip, Allison and Falcomon (in the digivice) met up with Patricia and Lunamon; they dragged Kaori and Kotemon (in the digivice) with them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Patricia asked them

"They forced me here." said Kaori

"We just came to see you off." said Allison

"Allison! Can I ask you something?" said Patricia's mom.

"Sure Ms. Dowell!" said Allison

"Your father is Dr. Alan Pierce right?"

"Yes! So you're Consuelo Dowell. My dad told me you helped him in a case a long time ago when he was sued by a patient's family for supposedly not saving the patient; you saved him from being a victim of a family trying to get money. Dad told me you became "close friends" after that. " said Allison giving Consuelo a strange look

(Before Consuelo could say anything else, a portal from the sky opened)

"Who are you?" said Kaori

"My name is Dorulumon; I am a herald of Baihumon. I have come to take you all to the Digital World. Two of the digivice wielders have engaged in a battle; one of them has unlocked a power that he wasn't supposed to unlock. We need your help in stopping the Digital World from collapsing from this battle." said Dorulumon.

* * *

 **Well, what did you think of this chapter? Let me know in the comments about what you think about this new bit of information given. Here are a few questions that I have for you?**

 **Which character was your favorite in Digimon Adventure and why?Adventure 02?Tamers?Frontier?Savers?Xros Wars?**

 **What place in particular do you want to see in the Digital World?**

 **Which villain from the Digimon anime had the best evil plan?**

 **Which Digimon Sovereign do you want to see the most?**

 **Which Digimon Game is your favorite?**


	10. Episode 9:Coliseum Showdown

A few days ago, Calvin and Gomamon arrived in Liverpool, England to meet up with Adam and Salamon. When Adam first met Calvin, he was very uncertain about him; the main reason is his laid back attitude. Gomamon and Salamon were hitting it off easily since they knew each other since they were hatched from their eggs. The four of them went around Liverpool since Calvin wanted to see the sights; which was exhausting for Adam since Calvin wanted to be everywhere.

This morning, Adam sneaked off to the library to get some reading done. While he was reading, Calvin, Gomamon, and Salamon came in and interrupted him.

"Want to go to Rome?" said Calvin.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Rome, Italy! Why don't we go right now?" Calvin said to Adam

"Calvin said he could take us there right now." said Salamon

"All it takes is one phone call." said Gomamon

"(Covering Salamon and Gomamon's mouths) You two can't talk while we're in public. Do you have any idea what would happen if anyone saw you all talking?" said Adam

"Don't worry Adam; we made sure no one is around to see us talking." said Salamon

"Ok, but what is all this about going to Rome, Italy; how are you going to get us there with just one phone call?" Adam asked again.

"I have friend there who can make arrangements for us." said Calvin

Calvin did have a friend there named Andrew Gordon; he was one of Calvin's surf students a long time ago and his friend. He owed Calvin a favor a while back and Calvin is using it to set them up on a trip to Rome. While Adam does question how Calvin knows someone who will easily set them up on a trip to Rome, Calvin tells him to just not think about it too hard.

In Rome, Italy, at the Flavian Amphitheatre, the security guards protecting it at night during closing hours. One of the guards thought he heard voices coming from inside the Amphitheatre. He went over to see who it was and detain him/her; he also called for backup when he arrived since he saw one of them holding a weapon. He pointed his gun at them and told them to put their hands in the air. However, one of them moved so fast that he knocked him out. The backup the guard called for came too, but they were taken down easily. The two digimon that took them all down were Kinkakumon and Aegiomon.

"Annoying humans! None of them have the heart of warriors." said Kinkakumon knocking down another guard

"Sister Kinkakumon! Why are we doing this for that human? He wants us to steal this Coliseum for him, yet we're getting nothing from him in return other than some money that has no value to us." said Aegiomon

"Relax brother Aegiomon, this will all work out. While we may be stealing this thing for him, we're just using him for our own ends. These devices may put the human monuments in a digital field that the human said it was supposed to be taken, but I plan on taking this place into the Digital World where it will stay on Venusmon Island in honor of our missing Queen. Just think about this as bringing honor back to our island." said Kinkakumon.

"Ok! Let's do this!" said Aegiomon

"Not yet! The portal won't open again until the next morning. We're going to have to wait until then and make sure no human is in here when this thing goes." said Kinkakumon

The next morning, after a very long flight, Calvin, Gomamon, Adam, and Salamon finally arrived in Rome, Italy. When they arrived, the checked into their hotel room and started to take in all the sights that they could, such as the nearby monuments, museums, and libraries; Adam came up with the itinerary himself in order to keep things on track. While they were seeing the sights, they ran into Andrew Gordon; he's a tall Caucasian teen that dresses up like a member of the band KISS.

"Rock n Roll! Good to see you again Calvin. You must be Adam." said Andrew as he appeared in front of them

"Nice to meet you. Why are you dressed up like a guy from the band KISS?" Adam asked him

"Because my friend….KISS Rocks. I idolize them and their music no matter how old it is." said Andrew giving the rock on symbol with his and sticking his tongue out.

"Ok!" said Adam with an awkward smile

"So where are your friends Gomamon and Salamon?" Andrew asked them.

"How do you know about them?" Adam asked him.

"I told Andrew about it. I figure that it didn't matter if one of my friends knew about it since it would make our stay in the hotel that his dad owns a lot more easier." said Calvin

"Don't worry, I'm an expert when it comes to keeping secrets. So where are they?" said Andrew

"In here. Nice to meet you Andrew; I'm Gomamon." said Gomamon in the digivice

"How did they get in those things?" Andrew asked Adam

"While we were on the long plane ride, I figured that I would explore my digivice a little more to see if there were more functions. I found out that we could put our digimon inside of it. When we landed, we tested it on Gomamon and Salamon and they immediately went inside our digivices. Now we can take them wherever we want without causing an uproar." said Adam explaining Andrew what he did

"Yeah, but I'm sure people would be cool with it if we explained what they are and what they are doing here." said Calvin

"Calvin, as much as I want to say how I know without a doubt there are holes in your logic, why don't we head over to our next destination." said Adam getting out his itinerary.

"Where are you guys going?" Andrew asked Adam.

"We were heading to the Flavian Amphitheatre." said Adam.

"Do you mean the Roman Coliseum?" said Calvin.

"Yes, that's what I said." said Adam.

"That might be a problem. I've heard rumors that there are two people dressed up in freak outfits there and they are fighting off anyone who tries to enter the place." said Andrew.

"Calvin, it's the digimon Datamon told us about." said Gomamon.

"What digimon that Datamon told you all about?" Salamon asked them.

"Oh yeah, I meant to tell you that before we got on the plane but it slipped my mind a bit. Datamon told me that some digimon are supposed to steal the Roman Coliseum. He said it was going to be used for fight camp for Lord D's digimon soldiers." said Calvin.

"What! You could have told me this sooner." said Adam with a frustrated and nervous look on his face.

"I was going to tell you, but I forgot. Relax man, we still have time before it supposed to disappear." said Calvin.

"How long?" Adam asked him.

"According to my watch and the watch that Datamon gave me when I arrived here, we have about 2 hours." said Calvin.

"Then we need to go now and fast; even though I don't want to go." said Adam panicking.

"Don't worry Adam, we have Calvin and Gomamon to help us now." said Salamon trying to cheer up Adam.

"I'll call Jankins and have the car brought around." said Andrew getting his phone out.

At the Flavian Amphitheatre, Kinkakumon and Aegiomon continued to take down any incoming forces trying to arrest them. They tied up any guards they defeated and knocked them out for good measure. Once they were done taking them down and setting up strange devices shaped like a bomb in the areas that they were told to put them in, they got a call, via a communication device, from Ford Diethard.

"Are the devices put in place?" Ford asked them.

"Yes, they are." said Kinkakumon.

"Excellent! The next portal back to the Digital World will be open soon. Just be sure to be on guard about the possibility of more humans coming to stop you." said Ford

"What do you want us to do with the humans we have tied up?" Aegiomon asked Ford

"You need not concern yourself with them. I'll have my friends in the Italian Secret Service cover up their disappearances as part of some training exercise. I'll see you all on the other side." said Ford

"Hold on! Before you hang up, I would like to make a change in our original deal." said Kinkakumon.

"Why would you want to change up our original deal? I promised you and Aegiomon a hefty sum of money by doing this. I also offered that I would use my vast network of Monitamon to help find your lost queen Venusmon." said Ford.

"Maybe next time you should know that Monitamon from the Monitamon Clan can be easily bought for a better deal. I paid one of them to give me all the finding that you supposedly had on her location. Or rather I should say, he gave me the location of our queen located in your building in the human world. Here's the deal: we'll give you this human monument in exchange for Queen Venusmon's return. Otherwise we'll take it back to our island forever." said Kinkakumon.

"You think you have any right to negotiate like that to me. Remember, I have bombs in your digital structure that can go off at any time. If you don't do as I say, I will detonate them right here and now and you two will fade away forever." said Ford.

"I take it you didn't listen to me about the Monitamon Clan; they can be bought with the right price. They found out how we can remove those bombs and we did it before we came here. Now you've hear my terms; fulfill them or you'll never get this monument. And don't bother trying to threaten Venusmon's destruction, we know she's too important for you to destroy in anyway. If you decide not to fulfil our terms, then we'll take this thing for ourselves. Have a nice day." said Kinkakumon.

"You think he'll negotiate?" Aegiomon asked.

"Hopefully!" said Kinkakumon.

"Hey you two! Stop what you're doing!" said Adam as he and the others were running into the middle of the Coliseum

"Yeah! You can't simply take the Roman Coliseum like that. That is so uncool." said Calvin

"Get out of our way humans." said Kinkakumon.

"This Coliseum belongs to us now." said Aegiomon.

"I don't think! Salamon, are you ready?" said Adam.

"Of course! Salamon digivolve to…..Darcmon" said Salamon digivolving into Darcmon.

"Gomamon, take them down, but don't make it too painful ok." said Calvin.

"Ok! Gomamon digivolve to….Ikkakumon." said Gomamon digivolving into Ikkakumon.

The two digimon began to charge toward Kinkakumon and Aegiomon; Darcmon faced off against Kinkakumon and Ikkakumon faced off against Aegiomon. Both Darcmon and Kinkakumon clashed swords with each other. While they were evenly matched, Kinkakumon got the upper hand. Kinkakumon retaliated with her move,Oni Explosive Funeral, which caused her to hit the ground with her weapons which hit Darcmon. Darcmon retaliated with Dancing Sword, which made her dance around while trying to hit Kinkakumon. Aegiomon was having trouble against Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon overwhelmed him with his size by simply stomping on him. Aegiomon used his move Attract Echo, which he used his syrinx to make Ikkakumon fall under spell that made him not only remove his foot but also made it easier for Aegiomon to retaliate with his other move Iron Trust, which makes him use his goat legs to kick. Then Kinkakumon and Aegiomon used their attacks to push Ikkakumon and Darcmon toward each other and the two repeatedly punched them both until they rammed into each other.

"You two are strong." said Darcmon

"We are warriors of Venusmon Island, one of the 12 islands in the Olympos Islands. Each island is ruled by one of the Olympos Xii." said Kinkakumon.

"You two were beaten the moment you arrived to face us.(noticing that Adam, Andrew, and Calvin are gone) Looks like your human friends abandoned you two." said Aegiomon.

"Not really! I think we've stalled long enough, don't you think Darcmon?" said Ikkakumon

"What!?" said Kinkakumon.

"Our friends are disabling all the devices that you're using to take this monument back to the Digital World. " said Darcmon.

"We have to stop them; we'll lose the only leverage we have to save Queen Venusmon." said Aegiomon trying to run from the fight.

"Icicle Coat!" said Ikkakumon letting out ice wind on the ground.

"The ground is made of ice. " said Kinkakumon.

"I can't stand on this for long; I'm going to fall." said Aegiomon.

"Stay Strong Aegiomon. We have to hurry and stop those humans" said Kinkakumon.

"You two aren't going anywhere. La Pucelle!" said Darcmon using both her swords to attack Aegiomon and Kinkakumon.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" said Ikkakumon firing a torpedo from his horn.

With those two final attacks, Ikkakumon and Darcmon took down Kinkakumon and Aegiomon. Elsewhere, Adam and Calvin were using their digivices to shut down all the devices that were hidden all over the place; they used the map and radar function of the digivice to shut them all down.

"Looks like we will have this all done sooner than expected." said Adam using his digivice to shut down a device.

"See, I told you this would all work out." said Calvin.

"It did, but only because we got lucky and we had the information Datamon gave you; I'm still mad that you almost forgot to mention this incident was supposed to occur." said Adam.

"To be honest, I didn't forget. I just said that in order to get you to actually want to go to since Lala asked me to do whatever I could to get you to handle this incident with me. So I had to lie a bit." said Calvin

"Not cool! I can't believe you lied to just get me to come here." said Adam.

"Hey, he did it so you wouldn't hesitate or act like a chicken like whatever happened last time. What happened Calvin?" said Andrew.

"I don't know! But Lala told me that you(Adam) was so scared that he couldn't make Salamon digivolve at one point. She also told me that you're scared about this whole thing." said Calvin.

"Aren't you scared?" Adam asked Calvin.

"A little, but I'm not too worried. Now that we know about it, we can do something about it; we have our partners to help us stop this evil future being ruled by this Lord D guy. You just have to relax Adam; it will all work out." said Calvin.

"Hey guys, I don't hear any battle sounds anymore." said Andrew.

"I hope that means Darcmon and Ikkakumon defeated them. Let's get this last device and then go check on them." said Adam

After they finished getting all the devices, they went back and found Kinkakumon and Aegiomon tied up. While they were tied up, Calvin noticed Aegiomon shedding a tear.

"What's wrong?" Calvin asked Aegiomon

"I'm sorry! Please forgive us. We didn't mean to cause any real harm to you humans." said Aegiomon

"Taking an ancient structure to the Digital World to be used as for a fight camp is going to harm us; this structure belongs to the people of Rome and the rest of the world." said Adam.

"Fight Camp? So that's what Ford Diethard was going to use this for?" said Kinkkakumon.

"Wait, who's Ford Diethard?" said Andrew.

"He's a human who hired us to steal this structure. He promised us that he would help us find our lost Queen Vensumon. However, we learned that he has her somewhere. " said Aegiomon.

"Your Queen is in the human world?" said Darcmon.

"Yes, but we don't know how that's possible." said Kinkkakumon.

"What do you mean?" said Ikkakkumon.

"Only Champion level digimon and below can enter the human world; Ultimate and Mega digimon can't enter your world due to human's primitive technology. We don't know how our Queen is here, but we have to assume that she was turned into a digiegg at some point and brought into the human world. We were going to use this coliseum as a bargaining chip to get her back since Ford wanted it so badly; but he never mentioned that he was going to use it for a fight camp." said Aegiomon

"We should probably contact Lala and Datamon and tell them about this right away." said Adam

(Just then another portal appears with a digimon coming out of it)

"Who are you?" said Darcmon.

"I am Lemon! I am a herald of Ebonwumon. I have come to get you two to come with me to the Digital World." said Leomon.

"Why?" said Adam

"Two of your comrades have engaged in a battle and one of them has activated the Sovereign Code inside of his body." said Leomon

"What's the Sovereign Code?" Adam said

"We can find out when we get there? Come on!" said Calvin as he and the others, except Andrew, went through the portal to the Digital World.

"See you guys later! Now I better get out of here before anyone else shows up." said Andrew as he left the area.

After they left, Clockmon arrived and used his powers to fix the entire Flavian Amphitheatre of any damage. While he was fixing the damage, someone in a black hood with strange characters made of silver appeared and patted Clockmon on the head

Back in Ford's office, he was angry that the mission failed again thanks to those children and Kinkakumon and Aegiomon double crossing them; one of his other Monitamon reported what happened. He then looked at a file that he on a person and said "You're my last hope; you better follow through with the mission I gave you"; the file he had was on Talia.

 **If anyone is confused as to where this takes place, the battle and most of this story as a whole took place right at the same time Grizzlymon Forest was ending. This episode, Grizzlymon Forest, and William vs Max are taking place at the same time in the span of a few days that I keep mentioning. The next chapter of course will be William vs. Max. Here are the next few questions I have for you.**

 **Royal Knights! Which one do you want to see make an appearance in the next episode?**

 **How do you all feel about Lala right now and what do you want to learn about her?**

 **What Ultimate level digimon do you want to see fight in a future episode?**


	11. Episode 10:William vs Max

**Authors Note: In case you forgot who Taylor is, she is a friend of William that I introduced in Episode 1; it was a minor appearance, but her looks are still the same. Also, she's dressed in Erza's Flame Empress armor. The conversation that William's mom is remembering is the one she had with William, that you didn't see because I wanted to wait for a while, in Episode 5.**

* * *

After the battle at the Norfolk Naval Base, Talia took care of Gabumon in her house and helped him recover from his injuries. While she was taking care of him, she decided to tell her parents about him and this whole save the future thing she is involved in because she didn't feel comfortable keeping such a secret from them; Gabumon supported her choice. At first her parents, mainly her father Hiro Yuiko found some of this hard to believe, especially Talia's father, but they started to understand. Talia's mother, Marion Yukio, told Gabumon to protect her daughter and to always be there for her when she is in danger; Gabumon promised her that he will keep her safe no matter what happens.

* * *

A few days ago after leaving Adam, Lala went back to William's house. She sent Calvin to Liverpool, England after Gomamon recovered so they could back up Adam and Salamon when the next incident occurs in Rome, Italy. Since Veemon recovered, Lala thought it would be productive for them to look for Max and Dorumon in the Digital World.

"You want us to go to the Digital World and find Max and his partner Dorumon in order to convince them to come to our side?" said William with a perplexed look on his face

"Yes! It's imperative that all eight of you are together." said Lala

"I don't know; both of them didn't look like they were joiners, especially Max. I get the same vibe I get from Kaori from both of them; the vibe being that they don't want to work in a team." said William.

"Come on William, it's worth a try. Also, how do you know that he won't work with us unless we talk to him?" said Veemon

"(hearing the doorbell) Hold on for a second.(opening the door) Taylor! What are you doing here; and why are you dressed up like Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail." said William surprised to see his friend

"Don't tell me you forgot. It's Comic Con in New York today. We were supposed to go today. Ron and Jerry are already there. Why aren't you dressed up as Gray Fullbuster yet?" said Taylor

"Sorry Taylor, I did forget. But unfortunately, some business with a family member has come up and I can't ignore it." said William

"What!? That's so not cool William; remind me to never call you Zane when you decide to change your name legally when you turn eighteen. You were supposed to help me introduce my fanfiction Fairy Tail guild, Sunrise Eagles, to Hiro Mashima." Taylor said with an angry look on her face

"Like I said, I'm sorry. I'll pay you back I promise. In fact, here; take my raffle ticket for a chance to be a beta tester for that new game that they are going to introduce at the convention. I know you forgot to buy a raffle ticket anyway." said William apologizing to her

"OK! I'll forgive you this one time. I'll see you later." said Taylor leaving the house and William closing the door.

"Lala, does William marry Taylor in the future?" Veemon asked with a grin on his face

"Not funny Veemon; me and Taylor are just friends." said William hitting Veemon on the head

"So you're ok with going after Max and Dorumon and trying to convince them to join us?" Lala asked William

"Only for the greater good and only if we really need him. I'll call my mom and let her know where I'm going." said William

* * *

In the Digital World, Max and Gatomon (Dorumon's Champion form) in a Wild West Theme town of the Digital World. They were going after two digimon, Deputymon and Starmon; they are digimon on Wisemon's list of digimon that have X programs that they got from Wisemon and they didn't pay the full amount of money. As they were running, Gatomon got the jump on Deputymon and used his Cat's Eye Hypnosis, which makes his eyes glow bright yellow and emits a wave that made Deputymon got sleep in an instant. Starmon was going to retaliate with one of his moves, but Max used a special stun gun and attacked him from behind before he could do anything. Once they were both down. Max and Dorumon used the special syringes to take the X programs out of their bodies. As a result, the two turned into digieggs and floated into the air.

After they left the area, they went to their campsite outside of the town and contacted Wisemon to tell him that he has the X programs and will bring them to him tomorrow. Once he said goodbye, Max grabbed his computer out and began working; Gatomon turned back into Dorumon.

"So how long are we going to continue working for Wisemon? I'm getting tired for doing his dirty work." said Dorumon

"After I finish this program that I've been working on, we won't need Wisemon anymore. While we've been collecting his X programs, I've been copying the X programs to my computer to make something that will help you get even more powerful Dorumon." said Max typing on his computer

"So you'll be able to unlock those other powerful forms inside of me. Awesome!" said Dorumon cheering for Max's success.

"The only problem I'm having right now is truly unlocking a certain power that you have in your mega evolution. There is a very strong power in you that I'm having a tough time accessing. The power is elusive, but it's there." said Max

"What about my ultimate form?" Dorumon asked him

"I'm trying to decide between two that I find really interesting right now: Tyilinmon or NeoDevimon. Which one do you prefer?" Max asked Dorumon

"It doesn't matter to me as long I can be strong enough to take down Lord D when he arrives." said Dorumon falling asleep.

After Max finished up what he wanted to do tonight, he decided to go to sleep; Dorumon went to sleep too. While they were sleeping, one of the Monitamon that work for Ford reported his findings to him and told him about how Max is hacking Dorumon's digivolution tree. Ford used a wireless flash drive that he had and teleported it to Monitamon. He told him to plug it in Max's computer and leave it there for a few minutes. When he did, the flash drive was sending him the information on Max's computer and what he was doing. As he was looking through the information, he found something that he never thought he could ever get from his research on digimon. While there were some safeguards on Max's computer regarding what Ford wanted, he managed to bypass all of them thanks to his group of Datamon and Vademon that he has working under him. Once they got through all the safeguards and firewalls, Ford had what he was looking for and made plans to have it activate at some point when Dorumon is fighting and capture him afterwards; he also made plans to capture Max since he could be a valuable asset to him.

* * *

In Norfolk Virginia, Talia and Gabumon were sparring with one another. Talia wanted to make sure that she and Gabumon would be in peak fighting condition for when the next incident they will have to face together. While they were sparing, a group of men in suits came out and surrounded Talia and Gabumon. One of the men then brought a strange device, put it on the ground, and a hologram version of Ford Diethard appeared.

"It's nice to meet you Talia Yuiko; or do you prefer that I call you Zero. And this must be your partner Gabumon." said Ford.

"Who are you? What have these men done with my father." Talia said with an angry look on her face.

"Don't worry about your father; he went out to run some errands and he didn't want to bother you and Gabumon while you were sparing. Pretty bold move to tell your father and mother about Gabumon. I also assume that you told them about how you and your fellow children with digimon saved the naval ships from being stolen." said Ford.

"I saw no point in hiding it from them." said Talia defending her choice.

"Wait Talia, how did he know about us saving the naval ships?" said Gabumon.

"Who are you?" said Talia.

"My name is Ford Diethard! I'll get straight to the point since I don't want to waste your time: I want you to work for me in service to your country." said Ford.

"I'm not even of age yet. Also, how is helping you steal our own naval ships serving my country? You don't sound like you or look like you work for the government." said Talia.

"As a matter a fact I do, but I work for a smaller branch of the government. I can assure you that my actions are for the greater good when it comes to what I and my organization are doing; all of it is for the betterment of the United States and the world. However, one of my plans require someone that you know. I need you to capture this person." said Ford.

"Max! Why do you need him?" Talia asked him.

"Let's just say I have use for his special skills. The next time I you see him, I need you to bring him to my base in the Digital World. Use this on him the first chance you get; it's a drug that will knock him long enough for you to bring him to me." said Ford

"And what makes you think that I'll do this for you?" Talia said with an angry look on her face

"Because of two things that are almost one in the same. Reason 1: I can make it so you never can join the navy; I know that's what you want. And Reason 2: I can make it so your mother "doesn't make it back" on her mission. I know you'll do the right thing Talia. The next time you see Max, knock him out and bring him to me; I'll be watching." said Ford as his men grabbed the device he contacted them on and all of his men left too.

* * *

In the Digital World, Lala, William, and Veemon were riding a Trailmon to find Max and Dorumon. Datamon has been using the information network that he and Lala managed to obtain while they were here to find him. While they tried to simply track Max by finding his digivice signal, somehow Max has made it almost impossible for anyone to track his signal that the digivice can emit. Luckily, Datamon has managed to pinpoint his location thanks to the informants that he has in the area and he managed to track down where Max has been going based on past sightings of a guy in a raggedy clothing. While they were on the train, William looked outside the window to see some of the Digital World; he was amazed at how it looked.

"So this is the Digital World; or at the very least some of it. How big is it anyway?" said William looking outside at the scenery of the Digital World

"Imagine the world that you know right now and double it. While our world and the Digital World are slightly connected at this time, the Digital World's landmass and sea are way bigger than the human world's land and sea. In this period, the Digital World is very pretty." said Lala.

"What was it like in your time?" William asked Lala.

"I don't know; I've never really been to the Digital World in my time to be honest. The only reason me and Datamon have been able to get certain things and allies for combating Lord D's arrival thanks to Datamon's knowledge. The Digital World in our time isn't accessible as it is now; Lord D made it his "land for only the chosen few could live in". "said Lala.

"Lala, will stopping all these incidents really save the future?" Veemon asked her.

"I hope so Veemon. Based on the incidents that we've stopped so far, I think the future is changing but slightly. We've taken out a few of Lord D's future weapons, but what I really want to do is take out his generals right now." said Lala showing a picture of Lord D's generals

"His Generals!?" said Veemon.

"They lead the charge in his invasion that is supposed to happen 15 years from now; his generals are Piedmon, Plutomon, Venusmon, MetalEtemon, Gallantmon, Barbamon, Junomon, and Puppetmon. I think if we find them, we can really cripple him." said Lal

"But won't he just find different digimon to replace them? He'll have plenty of time if he invades 15 years from now to find new generals."

"Datamon has been thinking about that too. What's special about the generals is the power that they have inside of them. According to Datamon, they have a strange power that they have during the invasion; that strange power is the Digimentals. They are special artifacts that can only make certain digimon armor digivolve. While not all digimon can use the full power of these artifacts, they are supposed to be very powerful and they are the boost that the generals have. There are eleven total: Courage, Friendship, Love, Purity, Knowledge, Sincerity, Hope, Light, Kindness, Miracles, and Fate. Somehow Lord D applied the powers to his generals in the future by taking the artifacts away from their locations. While the location of each artifact is known, they simply can't be taken away from their spots in anyway; Lord D somehow changed that rule. I think if we can find his future generals and protect the digimentals, this will seriously cripple Lord D to the point where we can stop him here." Lala explained to them

"Lala! I have the location of Max and Dorumon. Trailmon is taking you there right now." said Datamon communicating with them via a radio

In a rocky/mountain area, Max and Dorumon were meeting up with Wisemon and Witchmon; Max had gathered all the X programs and plans to give them to Wisemon.

"Here they are. All of the X programs that you wanted me to collect on this list as promised." said Max giving Wisemon the X programs.

"Excellent!" said Wisemon.

"We've fulfilled our end of the deal, so no we're done." said Dorumon.

"Of course; I never go back on my word either." said Wisemon.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" said Witchmon.

"Explore the Digital World and hunt down Lord D while we're at it." said Max

"So you are trying to fight Lord D." said Lala, as she William, and Veemon arrived

"More humans! Are they friends of yours?" said Wisemon

"Not exactly! You two should go now; this is my fight." said Max advising Witchmon and Wisemon to leave

"Ok! See you around Max and Dorumon." said Witchmon as she and Wisemon left on Witchmon's broom

"We didn't come here to fight you; we came here to get your cooperation. We have to work together if we're going to stop Lord D's rise to power." said Lala.

"Why should I join your little group? More importantly, why is it I and the other people from your past, my/our present, had to be picked for this anyway?" said Max laughing at her plea.

"Because it's not possible for Lord D to be defeated in our time anymore; the best time to stop him now is here when he is at his weakest." said Lala.

"Here's another question: How come you don't' have a partner digimon or a digivice? I have a digivice and an awesome partner digimon, that guy over there(William) has a digivice and partner digimon too. Where is your partner digimon and digivice?" said Max.

"I only brought eight digivices with me from the future. As for a partner digimon, it's…...it's….it's not possible for me to have one like you all do." said Lala with a sad look on her face.

"Figures someone like you say; you're just using us chosen ones to do you dirty work." said Max.

"Hey, Lala may not have a partner digimon, but she's trying to help us in any way possible; I won't let you insult her." said William defending her.

"That's right! If you insult Lala, then you insult me too." said Veemon.

"How about we test out that new power you gave me on them." said Dorumon.

"It's not done yet. Distract them while this thing loads up." said Max grabbing out his computer and starting to type something in.

"Ok! Dorumon digivolve to…..Gatomon." said Dorumon digivolving to Gatomon.

"Looks like this is going to be a fight after all. Take him down Veemon." said William.

"Ok! Veemon digivolve to…...Veedramon." said Veemon digivolving to Veedramon.

"Wait! You shouldn't be fighting." said Lala trying to stop them

Lala's plee for them not to fight fell on deaf ears since Gatomon and Veedramon began to fight each other. Veedramon tried to punch Gatomon, but Gatomon avoided the attack due to his speed. Veedramon called out his attack V-Nova Blast with the intention of blasting Gatomon with his high temperature heat ray that comes from his mouth, but Gatomon simply avoided the attack by jumping incredibly high in the air. Gatomon tired using Cat's Eye Hypnosis on Veedramon in hopes of getting him into a trance, but it had no effect on him and Veedramon simply tried to punch Gatomon away from him. He then used Hammer Punch, which he powers up his hands with power, and punched the ground in order to launch the broken rocks into the air and hit them with his tail in order to hit Gatomon with them; it worked and Gatomon was hit with one of the rocks very hard. This did not take Gatomon down since he got up and used Cat Laser, which he emits a powerful beam of light from his eyes and blasted Veedramon's chest with it and then used Cat Scratch, which he simply scratches a digimon, on his eyes.

"Why can't you understand that we need to work together in order to stop him?" said Veedramon.

"I don't need you or the others on this; I only need Max. He's going to make me the most powerful digimon ever." said Gatomon running around in order to avoid Veedramon.

"How do you know he going to be able to do that for you?" said Veedramon punching the ground again in order to get Gatomon.

"I believe in him, just as much as you believe in that human of yours." said Gatomon jumping up in the air and preparing to attack Veedramon.

"His name is William." said Veedramon attacking Gatomon while he's charging down from the air toward him.

As the two fought, Max was finishing up the final touches on his computer regarding Dorumon's digivolution tree; Lala and William walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" said William walking over to him

"Putting the finishing touches on helping Gatomon become more powerful." said Max typing on his computer.

"That's Dorumon's digivolution tree; you hacked his digivolution tree." said Lala looking over his computer

"Yeah! It was easy." said Max

"How could you do that to your partner digimon?" said William punching Max onto the ground

"He allowed me to do it of his own free will. I plan to make Dorumon the most powerful digimon in the world; he'll be strong enough to take down Lord himself." said Max getting up and retaliating with punch and the two getting into a fight themselves

"If you really want to take down Lord D then you should work with us; all eight of us can take him down together." said William

"Is that you talking, or is that her talking? She's probably just using you to fight her battles. If the future is so bad, why doesn't she and the people in her timeline just fix it themselves? If you ask me, you and those other guys are just pathetic puppets." said Max kneeing William in the gut.

"Why you! What makes you any different? You're fighting to stop Lord D too." said William kicking Max in the side

"Yeah, but I'm only doing this just for my own amusement. I'm not bound by some false cause that is only meant to make a person like me fight someone else's battles." said Max

"This is everyone's battle. If we don't band together now, then we all lose."

"Really!? Well nuts to you and those other chosen ones who are just going to lose by themselves; I can fight on my own."

While they continued to fight, Ford, watching on Monitamon's face, saw the two fighting each other and decided it was time to activate what he saw in Max's computer. He got on his computer, typed a few things down, and said something before pressing the enter key: Sovereign Code Activate.

Just then, Gatomon could feel a huge surge of pain going through his body. He could feel himself getting ready to digivolve, but it didn't feel right.

"Dorumon, what's wrong?" said Max noticing something wrong Gatomon

"I don't know. I'm digivolving, but this doesn't feel right. Gatomon digivolve to….Tyilinmon. Max, what's going on; I thought you said this wouldn't hurt." said Gatomon turning into Tyilinmon but in pain.

"It's not supposed to. What in the world is going on?" said Max trying to figure out what's wrong.

"The dangers of hacking your digimon's digivolution tree." said William mocking Max.

"No! More like someone is breaking into my computer, hacked the process I had set up for Dorumon and rushing it. I need to abort it this now or Tylilinmon could die or something." said Max

"So you do care about what happens to him?" said William.

"Listen here you; I wouldn't have done any hacking on him if I wasn't sure there was 100% chance of this working. Tylilinmon, hang on; I'm going to abort the process right now." said Max

"Hurry, I can feel it happening. Tylilinmon...digivolve…..to." said Dorumon just as Max manged to abort the process.

Before Tylilinmon could finish, Max interrupted the process with his computer as fast as he could, aborted the process, and turned him back into Dorumon. However, the digimon that Tylilinmon was trying to become still appeared right in front of everyone; that digimon is Huanglonmon.

* * *

In a undisclosed location, four digimon were watching this even unfold before their eyes. These digimon are known as the Digimon Sovereign: Ebonwumon of the North, Zhuqiaomon of the South, Azulongmon of the East, and Baihumon of the West.

"It would seem that one of the eight chosen digimon has activated one-eighth of the power of the sovereign code we placed in him." said Azulongmon

"Stupid humans! They always mess with things they don't fully understand." said Zhuqiaomon

"They are a young species, you just need to give them time Zhuqiaomon; the same goes for you too Azulongmon."

"Ebonwumon, what should we do now? Now that they know about the Sovereign code that we hid inside of Dorumon and the other chosen digimon, Lord D will now begin to make his move using that human named Ford." said Baihumon

"Like the human from the future said, we must make preparations necessary to stop this. We already have the locations of each of the humans in the human world. I will send two of my heralds to retrieve them; Baihumon, send one of yours to retrieve them to." said Ebonwumon

"If we have no other choice, then fine." said Baihumon

( Then two of the Royal Knights, Alphamon and Omnimon, appeared right in front of them)

"My Sovereign, we have come to report a problem." said Alphamon

"What is it?" said Zhuqiaomon.

"It's Magnamon; he's heading over to the battle; he must have sensed his brother's presence." said Omnimon.

"That's not all; he took the crests." said Alphamon.

"Which ones?" said Azulongmon.

"Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, Love, Purity, Sincerity, Hope, and Kindness; he didn't touch Light, Miracles, and Fate. We ask your permission to go after him." said Omnimon

"There is no need for that. Magnamon is honor bound to us and he is simply fulfilling my wishes." said Ebonwumon

"Ebonwumon, what did you do; are you planning on giving the humans their crest?" said Zhuqiaomon

"Why didn't you consult with us about this? You know we are supposed to come to an agreement about decisions like this." said Azulongmon

"I know! But if the humans are going to stop Lord D when he comes, they will need every advantage that they can get." said Ebonwumon

* * *

In the human world, Talia and Gabumon were sitting down and thinking about what they were going to do about this whole thing. Before they could think of anything else, one of Ebonwumon's heralds, Togemon, appeared in front of them in order to bring them to the Digital World.

* * *

At the hospital William's mom works at, she was busy finishing up with a patient alongside Dr. Pierce. She knew that Dr. Pierce didn't know about her daughter being involved with the digimon yet. She didn't plan on telling him about it since she figured it was Allison's job to do that. When she went to the break room, she began to think about the conversation that she had with her son; at the same time, she grabbed out of her purse a green(primary) and white(secondary) digivice.

"You've met the digimon before and you've been to the Digital World?" said William with a surprised look on his face after seeing his mom's digivice

"Yes! It was a long time ago; I was about your age when I arrived. It's a long story that I want to tell all of you about when all eight of you are together. However, there is something I want you to do if you have to go there for any reason." said William's mom

"What is it you want me to do?" William asked his mother

"Find a digimon named Stingmon of the Soaring Wind; unless something has changed over the years, he lives in a place called the Sleeping Forest. He can help you and the others with whatever you may need." said William's mom

"Ok! Is there anyone else I should look for?" said William

"No! However, there is someone who you can try to find, but it is very unlikely he will appear. His name is Howard." said William's mom.

* * *

 **Well this is the end…..or arc 1 of this story. Now we'll be going into Arc 2, which will focus on our digidestined/Chosen Children on their adventures in the Digital World. As you can see, I used the elements of the crest and digimentals from Digimon Adventure 01 and 02; while the crest will play the same role as they did in Adventure 01, the digimentals will play a very different role than they did in Adventure 02.**

 **Here are some questions that will not only help me with Arc 2, but it will give you some input on what is going to happen in Arc 2.**

 **Give me a name of a town, village, or city that you want to see in the Digital World; Describe it to me.**

 **Which crest do you think each person is going to get based on what you already know about them?**

 **Who do you want to see digivolve into ultimate first?**

 **Who do you want to see get a character developed episode first?**

 **Also, what do you think Lala meant when she said she can't have a partner digimon?**


	12. Episode 11: State of the Digital World

In the Digital World, the digimon known as Huanglongmon was growling and screaming; his yells could be heard all over the Digital World. Seeing that he was about to cause destruction, Veedramon went in and charged at him. He fired his V Nova Blast, releasing a heat wave out of his mouth, and blasted Huanglongmon's body, but it didn't even affect him. Huanglongmon looked at Veedramon with apathy and swatted him into the mountain like a fly; Veedramon turned back into Veemon as a result.

"Are you ok Veemon?" said William picking up Veemon

"I'm fine, but that thing is way too powerful even for me; he thought I was a fly." said Veemon barely speaking

"Can't you do something to stop him?" William yelled at Max.

"No! I didn't even do this. Someone activated this themselves. I guess it doesn't matter since I'm out of here." said Max typing on his computer, trying to figure out what happened while running away.

"What! Get back here you coward." William shouted at Max.

"I'm not a coward, I'm just being smart in this situation. Dorumon is exhausted, Veemon got swatted like a fly, and she's(Lala) just useless." said Max stopping to argue with William.

"You're the one that caused this you nutcase." said William getting in Max's face.

"Who are you calling a nutcase, you blind puppet." said Max/

"(noticing Huanglomon's foot) Ahhh! He's going to stomp on us." said Veemon looking up.

"Howling Blaster!" said Garurumon attacking Huanglongmon's foot and appearing with Talia on his back and Togemon next to them.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" said Ikkakumon attacking Huanglongmon's foot too and arriving with Calvin,Darcmon, Adam, Leomon,Aegiomon and Kinkkakumon

"Everyone! You're all here." said Lala happy to see them.

"We got here thanks to these guys." said Patricia arriving with Leskimon, Allison, Peckmon, Kaori(being held by Allison), Musyamon, and Dorulumon.

"What is that?" said Allison looking at

"Why don't you ask the crazy hacker over there." said William pointing at Max

"Hey, I wouldn't have done this if I knew that thing was going to go rampant. At least that isn't Dorumon." said Max

"Doesn't matter now, let's take him down while we can. Let's go everyone." said Allison leading everyone against Huanglongmon.

Everyone's digimon charged at Huanglongmon, but it didn't matter since Huanglongmon disappeared and turned into a golden helix that immediately went inside of Dorumon.

"Well that was easy; so much for the Digital World being in grave danger." said Calvin.

"I know; talk about a false alarm." said Ikkakumon.

"What happened to Veemon" said Patricia

"That thing swatted him like a fly; he barely stood a chance." said William

"So I guess we'll head back to the human world now that the threat is over; kind of feels anticlimactic that we didn't have to do anything." said Musyamon.

"Not anticlimactic; more like it was a waste of my time. " said Kaori with an angry look on her face

"Wait! Chosen Children, I have come to bring you these." said Magnamon appearing from the sky

"Who are you?" said Talia

"That's Magnamon; he's one of the Royal Knights of the Digital World. Datamon thought about getting them on our side, but it would be very hard to do that." said Lala.

"Why is it hard?" Adam asked her.

"They work under the current rulers of the Digital World: the Digimon Sovereign. I'll explain more later, but for now let's see what he's come to bring you all." said Lala.

"The Digimon Sovereign, Ebonwumon, has tasked me with giving you these crest. These crest are meant to help your partner digimon get stronger for what is about to come." said Magnamon giving each them, except Lala, their crest.

"So what do they all mean and how are they supposed to make our partners stronger?" Talia asked Magnamon and Lala.

"Let me look at them for you. Ok, William you have the Crest of Courage, Adam has the Crest of Hope, Calvin you have Kindness, Patricia you have Purity, Talia you have Sincerity, Allison you have love, and Max you have Knowledge." said Lala looking at them and basing them off the digimentals with the same symbols

"Is that all you came here to do?" Garurumon asked Magnamon.

"No! I also have two request from Ebonwumon. The first being that you unlock the powers of your crest in the Digital World." said Magnamon.

"Why ask us to do that here when we can figure it out back at home?" Leskimon asked him.

"Ultimate and Mega digimon can't pass through to the human world, so I bet champion level digimon can't evolve in the human world, am I right Lala?" Calvin asked Lala.

"That's correct." said Lala.

"What's the second request?" Peckmon asked.

"The Devas. Six of the Devas have gone rogue on us and need to be dealt with; their names are Indramon, Makuramon, Caturamon, Mihiramon, Vajramon, and Majiramon." said Magnamon

"Why can't you or the other Royal Knights do it?" Kaori asked him

"We're in the middle of a war with the Olympos Xii at the moment. I know it is wrong to ask you all to do this for us, but it is necessary for things in the Digital World to be peaceful. Also, if you play things out the right way, then you may be able to get the Deva on your side in order to take down Lord D when he arrives." said Magnamon flying away.

"What! Wait, how do you know about Lord D." said Lala wondering how he knows about Lord D.

* * *

In Ford's office, he looked at all of his original plans and threw them all away on the ground. He then told his secretary that he isn't to be disturb. Once he shut all the windows and made sure no listening devices were in here, he pressed a button on a remote to bring out a TV on the wall. He then pressed another button and a person in a black hood appeared in front of him; that person is Lord D.

"Lord D!" said Ford bowing to him

"Diethard! What's the status of the monument weapons?" Lord D asked him.

"I'm afraid that we lost them." said Ford with a sad look on his face.

"Explain!" said Lord D

"A group of humans and their digimon have were there to stop each and every one of our thefts." said Ford

"What! How is that even possible?" Lord D asked him.

"I don't know! However, I have reason to believe that it has something to do with this woman." said Ford showing Lord D pictures of everyone and a separate picture of Lala.

"Who is she?" Lord D asked.

"I don't know. I've had my research team look all over to find her file, bank records, possible social media accounts, etc; we found nothing on her. I have reason to believe that she has been giving these humans the leads on our operations somehow. I'll find more digimon and triple the guard for the next monument and/or park that you want to steal." said Ford.

"No! If they somehow have obtained insider information on my plans, then they must be dealt with before we can do anymore. I want you to send digimon after them. I want them captured or eliminated, whichever one works the best." said Lord D.

"I can send one of the Deva that we have under our control after them; I also can send one of our best agents after them right now." said Ford.

"Excellent! Also, how are my generals doing?" said Lord D

"They are doing fine. One of them should be ready for you soon. Dr. Young has reason to believe that GAL-034 will be the first one ready to be born; she thinks it is in large part of GAL-034 originally being a Royal Knight before we captured him." said Ford showing him progress on GAL-034.

"Excellent! What about the two Olympos Xii digimon, Junomon and Venusmon; are they progressing?" Lord D asked.

"Not yet, but I will inform you when anything new shows up; they are recent arrivals after all." said Ford

"Very Well." said Lord D

* * *

Back with Lala and the others, they watched Magnamon leaving the area without a word. At the same time, the heralds of the Digimon Sovereign left too. Once they were gone, Aegiomon and Kinkakumon came out of hiding; Calvin realized that after he noticed they weren't around when Magnamon arrived at all

"Why were you two hiding?" Calvin and Gomamon said at the same time

"We were hiding from Magnamon of course. Even if he's one of the "good" Royal Knights, we can't take our chances with him." said Aegiomon

"Adam, Salamon, Calvin, and Gomamon! We thank you for sparing us and we wish you luck on your adventures." said Kinkakumon

"Where are you guys going?" Salamon asked them.

"We're heading back home; we have to report what we know about Queen Venusmon to our current leader, Angewomon, as soon. Farewell." said Aegiomon as he and Kinkakumon left

"What did they mean by what they know about Queen Venusmon?" Lala asked Calvin and Adam

"A guy named Ford Diethard has their queen captive. They were working for him in hopes of getting her back their queen; that didn't work out." said Adam

"Didn't you say Venusmon was one of the generals that works under Lord D in your time." William pointed out to Lala.

"Yes, but I didn't know this Venusmon was the one of the Olympos Xii. To think, one of the strongest digimon in this timelines is from one of the big 7 factions of this timeline; in hindsight, I should have known that." said Lala.

"Big 7 factions!? What do you mean by that?" Patricia asked Lal.

"I can explain that to you all." said Datamon communicating through Lala's communicator.

Datamon started to explain to them about the strongest factions in the Digital World in this time. The names of each of the factions are: The Royal Knights, The Olympos Xii, Lightopia (which is led by the Three Archangel digimon) , the Astamon Family, the Deva, the Seven Great Demon Lords, and the Council of Wisemon.

The Royal Knights work under the Digimon Sovereign; their members are Alphamon, Cranimon, Crusadermon, Dynasmon, Examon, Gallantmon, Gankoomon, Jesmon, Kentaurosmon, Leopardmon, Magnamon, Omnimon, and UlforceVeedramon. They are in charge of keeping order and stability to the Digital World in the name of the Digimon Sovereign with their own senses of justice. However, two of them, Gallantmon and UlforceVeedramon, are both missing and another one, Gankoomon, is rumored to have given up his title as a Royal Knight

The Olympos Xii are a group of Digimon who truly oppose the Royal Knights and the Digimon Sovereign; their members are: Apollomon, Bacchusmon, Ceresmon, Dianamon, Junomon, Jupitermon, Marsmon, Mercurymon, Minervamon, Neptunemon, Venusmon, and Vulcanosmon. They believe that they should be the new Digimon Sovereign since they deem the current ones to be unfit to to rule due to not taking active roles in the Digital World. They live on islands located somewhere in the Digital World, but no one really knows where; it is said they use a secret Trailmon that only people that live under the Olympos Xii know about. The Olympos Xii are in charge of their own personal islands However, three of their leaders are gone: Marsmon (he fell in battle), Venusmon(she went missing/now in the custody of Ford Diethard ), and Dianamon (what happened to her is unknown). The current leader of the Olympos Xii is Apollomon.

Lightopia is a religious group of digimon lead by the three Archangel digimon: Seraphimon (leader), Ophanimon, and Cherubimon. They are a religious group of digimon that believe that believe that the Digital World can only be brought to order by three Archangel digimon. They also believe in what they like to call "absolute law"; meaning if you break one of their rules you must be punished/killed/turned into a digiegg for your crimes, no exceptions. While they don't directly oppose the Digimon Sovereign, there have been rumors that they are trying something in hopes that they can usurpe the Digimon Sovereign; the rumor being a very powerful weapon.

The Astamon Family is a shipping and trade organization. They are run by a digimon named Father Astamon. He and his family is very powerful since they control all the goods and supplies all over the Digital World; any other shipping and trade organizations that pop up are either gone or barely hanging on. However, there are some shipping and trade organizations that are independent on paper and name, but they are really under the control of the Astamon Family. Father Astamon's current location/main base of operations is AakiAkiba market; it's a huge marketplace that is used for trade and shipping goods. There is a rumor that Father Astamon has a small army that can be deployed on command, but he doesn't use it.

The Deva are the first guardians of the Digital World that serve under the Digimon Sovereign too. They did the sovereign's bidding in guarding the Digital World and doing their respective sovereigns bidding. Each Deva has a specific sovereign that they serve. The Deva that serve Azulongmon are Mihiramon, Antylamon, and Majiramon. The Deva that serve Zhuqiaomon are Sandiramon, Indramon, and Pajiramon. The Deva that serve Baihumon are Makuramon, Sinduramon, and Caturamon. And finally, the Deva that serve Ebonwumon are Vikaralamon, Kumbhiramon, and Vajramon. Just recently, some of them have gone rouge for some unknown reason and no one can figure out why; Datamon guesses that it must be Ford Diethard now.

The Seven Great Demon Lords are known as the lords that run all the Dark Area. The members of this group are Lucemon(Falldown Mode;leader), Leviamon, Daemon, Belphemon(Rage Mode), Barbamon, Beelzemon, and Lilithmon. They control a place in the Digital World called the Dark Area. Their goal is to rule the Digital World with the power of darkness. While they do oppose the Digimon Sovereign, their main enemy is Lightopia and the Three Archangel Digimon and they seem them as the obstacle that prevent them from taking over the Digital World and they oppose them more than they do the Digimon Sovereign. However, two of three of them are reported to be missing: Beelzemon, Daemon, and Lilithmon. Their leader is Lucemon.

The Council of Wisemon are an intelligence group; it is made up of Wisemon. They focus on gaining information all over the Digital World and advancing technology in the Digital World. While the members of the Council of Wisemon are scattered all over the Digital World, they are united in the advancement of the Digital World. They don't care who runs the Digital World as long as it doesn't interfere with their pursuits in gaining knowledge and advancing the technology of the Digital World.

"There you have it; that's the state of the Digital World right now." said Datamon

"Wow! That's a lot to take in." said Lunamon

"I can understand why you would say something like that. These factions are the very reason why it's difficult to gain allies among certain digimon to help us in our fight with Lord D. Every digimon has chosen a side to join or they remain neutral and try to live regular lives; it's also hard to gain allies to fight Lord if Lord D, in a sense, isn't present at this time." said Lala.

"This may sound like a dumb question, but do you think Lord D is simply using these factions in some way to further his own agenda?" Allison asked Lala.

"That may be the case, but we don't have any evidence to prove it to any of them; not to mention that their own agendas will be more important to them than fighting someone that doesn't technically exist yet". said Lala.

"On another note, we were requested to take on the Deva for the Digimon Sovereign. What should we do about that?" Adam asked Lala.

"More importantly, how do the Digimon Sovereign know about Lord D anyway." said Lala

"Maybe someone told them about him." Calvin pointed out.

"That's not possible. Only Datamon, Clockmon, and I really know about Lord D; anyone else who we've gained as allies only know that he's a threat that will be coming soon." said Lala.

"Well you time traveled here right. What if someone else time traveled here a little earlier before you came." said Patricia

"It is possible Lala." said Allison

"Not to change the subject, but Max and Kaori are gone; Dorumon and Kotemon are gone too." said Veemon noticing they are gone

* * *

Elsewhere, Max and Kaori were traveling together. While they were traveling, both of them were looking at their respective crest; Kotemon and Dorumon are in their digivices

"Knowledge! Well, I am pretty smart." said Max looking at his crest

"Are you talking to me?" said Kaori

"Yeah! You know for someone who carries the Crest of Friendship you aren't really friendly." Max teasing her a bit.

"Don't expect me to be friendly. All I care about is finding this Lord D guy and ending this as fast as possible. I'm only working with you just to make that happen; working with Lala and the others is "too big of a group" for me to stand. So where are we going?" said Kaori

"They just said that there a power digimon here that might be able to help us get enough power. If I had to make a suggestion on which one will be more useful at this time, I would have to say The Seven Great Demon Lords will help us if we play our cards right; we have something that they might want." said Max

"What would that be?" said Kaori.

"That power Dorumon has. If he has it, I'm sure Kotemon has it too. We can use it as a bargaining chip to help us get stronger. Don't you agree." said Max

"We'll see, as long as we take this Lord D person down quickly. However, if you're so smart, then how come you haven't found him yet." said Kaori

"Actually, I have found him; and his name is Ford Diethard. He used a virus to activate what was inside Dorumon. Little does he know that I can track it back to its source. I'm going to pay him back for what he did to Dorumon." said Max

"You must really care about Dorumon." said Kaori

"Of course I do; he's my friend. Aren't you and Kotemon friends?" Max asked her.

"No comment!" said Kaori refusing to talk about Kotemon

With that said, the two headed off to find one of the Seven Great Demon Lords(S.G.D.L). Max, thanks to some information he stole from Wisemon without him noticing, went to the nearest location that belongs to the S.G.D.L.s; the closest one that they can get to right now is a place called Starlight City. However, Kotemon wasn't really happy with what Kaori is doing right now and if she does consider him a friend or not.

* * *

Back with William and the others, they were all trying to figure out what to do next.

"We should head back into the human world; we still have incidents to stop there." said Adam.

"But what about that request to stop the Deva that have gone rouge." said Salamon.

"We can't worry about everything that goes on here. I don't mean to be uncaring, but we have to focus on protecting our world." said Adam.

"Why can't we protect our world and their world at the same time?" said Patricia.

"Because we're just kids...or teenagers in this case." said Adam.

"I'm only 10 so I'm not a teenager yet." said Patricia.

"No problem Patricia; you're amongst friends." said Allison

"How about this then; we let our partner digimon decide what we do about this." said Talia.

"I agree with Talia; let Falcomon and the others decide this one." said Allison

"To be honest Allison, we don't know what to do about this either." said Falcomon

"Even though we were probably born in the Digital World, we don't know that much about it."

"He's right; we probably don't even know what the Digital World in the future is like either."

"You guys probably wouldn't know anything about the future of the Digital World since you aren't from the future." said Willam

"What are you talking William?" said Lala

"Before I say anything, I propose that we go to a place called Sleeping Forest. There we can find someone who can help us. I also recommend we take up the request to fight the Deva for now. And something that I would like to point out: none of you are from the future." said William

"How do you know that?" Lala asked him.

"My mother told me. She's been to the Digital World before when she was younger. She even has digivice like ours to prove it." said William

"How is that possible? Digivices aren't supposed to be invented yet." said Lala

"She said that she got it from someone called Howard a long time ago. She indirectly told me when I called her a few days ago when I let her know I was heading to the Digital World; she didn't say it over the phone that day because she feared that the wrong people would be listening in. She left us a list of things we should do while we're here. At the top of the list is to go to a lab located in Upside Down Valley; that place will explain something about our partners that she couldn't explain to me in writing." said William.

"Are you sure that she got her digivice from a guy named Howard?" said Lala.

"Yes!" said William

"Do you know him Lala?" said Veemon.

"If this Howard person is the same one I'm thinking about and the same one your mother met, then that must mean my brother is here too." said Lala.

While flying in the sky, Magnamon ran into his fellow Royal Knight: Crusadermon.

"Hello Crusadermon!" said Magnamon greeting Crusadermon

"Magnamon! What are you doing out here?" said Crusadermon

"I was following Ebonwumon's instructions on delivering the crest to the humans; I'm heading back to face off against Mercurymon's army right now." said Magnamon

"Did you say anything to your brother?" said Crusader.

"My brother is gone Crusadermon, and so is your lover." said Magnamon

"Do you really believe that? He may be attached to that human parasite, but I'm sure he is still in there somewhere." said Crusadermon

"No he isn't." said Magnamon

 **Before anyone says anything about the small battle with Huanglongmon in comments and how I didn't really do anything for it, I want you to know that I never planned for them to fight him in the first place. Even if I used him to make the Digidestined/Chosen Children and their digimon realize they need to get stronger, I think I can do that with another character/digimon just as easy. This episode was meant to give you an idea of what the Digital World is like right now and how the story will progress in general; you'll learn more, but this was meant to get certain points across.**

 **Also, Yggdrasil/King Drasil doesn't exist in this Digital World; a threat like him wouldn't fit in this situations. Two other evils that won't have any chance of existing in this Digital World are The D-Reaper and Quartzmon too.**

 **And finally, I haven't forgotten what Ford asked Talia to do and I know there was an opportunity for her to do it, but I wanted to wait a bit before doing something about her mission to capture Max for Ford.**

 **Here are the questions for this chapter. Remember that your answers can have an impact on how I do things; for example I plan to use the** **AakiAkiba market that enarmonios left for me in the comments section, which I hope he doesn't mind me using.**

 **Which of these ultimate digimon do you want to see them fight? Pick 2**

 **Etemon**

 **Astamon**

 **Vademon X**

 **Gokuwmon**

 **MetalPhantomon**

 **Matadormon**

 **Which Deva, that I mentioned going rouge, do you want to see them fight? Pick 1**

 **Which faction/great powers of the Digital World do you want to learn more about and see the digidestined/chosen children go up against the most?**


	13. Episode 12: The Musical Assassin: Etemon

**As you all noticed, Etemon is going to be in this chapter. If you want to have an idea on which version, subbed or dubbed, think of the subbed version of Etemon and the background song that he sings is Love Serenade/the theme from that song when singing.**

After thinking about what William just told him, Lala decided that they should go to Sleeping Forest to find Stingmon; everyone agreed on this. As for Max, Dorumon, Kaori, and Kotemon, William suggested that they leave them alone for now since they aren't joiners and forcing them to work with them won't' work; Lala, reluctantly, agreed. Datamon told them that he will contact a Trailmon for them in order to head to Sleeping Forest. Adam asked Datamon about the other incidents that can happen in the real world; Datamon told him that he will call in some friends to take care of any possible incidents that will happen while they are in the Digital World.

After waiting for an hour, the Trailmon that Datamon called for them arrived and they got on. On a Trailmon(Worm), everyone was resting on it in order to get to Sleeping Forest. Before they got on, Datamon told them that Sleeping Forest can't be reached by a Trailmon. However, the Trailmon can take them to a place called Toyland Mountain where they can rent a boat that can take them to Sleeping Forest. While Lala is looking out the window of Trailmon, Patricia and Lunamon decided to go and talk to her.

"Are you ok Lala?" Patricia asked Lala

"Yes and No!" said Lala.

"Why; what's wrong?" Lunamon asked her.

"Is it about your brother?" Patricia asked her,

"Yes! Last time I saw my brother he sent me, Datamon, and Clockmon into the past and Lord D's forces had found our location. I just don't understand it. I'm glad he's alive, but I want to know why he hasn't even contacted me." Lala explained to them.

"Maybe he's doing something to change the future like you are." said Patricia.

"I think so too; but, I just wish he would contact me." said Lala.

"I'm sure your brother will come through." Patricia said while giving her a hug

"Hey, don't you have a brother?" said Lala.

"I do, but we're not that close. Don't get me wrong I love him, but we just don't see eye to eye." said Patricia.

In another car of the train, Adam is reading some books on the Digital World that Datamon managed to send to them; Salamon is sitting on his lap. While he was reading, William was walking back from the bathroom and Adam noticed the name "Soaring Falcon" William's jacket.

"Hey, your name is William right?" said Adam walking up to William

"Yeah! Lala told me that your name is Adam; Salamon over there is your partner."said William.

"Yep! I'll admit that I don't like this whole thing and I honestly want to run, but I guess part of me still thinks I can do this. On another note, that jacket you're wearing. I don't mean to be rude, but it looks very old yet it it looks like it has been holding up for a long time; I also notice the words "Soaring Falcon" on it. I remember reading something about someone being called the Soaring Falcon in a book."said Adam

"I'm surprised that it made it that far; so my mom was telling the truth. This jacket belonged to my dad, my grandfather, and my great grandfather. The Soaring Falcons were a unit in the Air Force that worked alongside England during World War 2. I read from one of my great grandfather's old journals that they fought against Germany like any other unit on paper alongside England."said William.

"That's what some of the books in the library about World War 2 talk about; mainly older ones talk about it, but they heavily emphasize on Royal Air Force more than anything. I remember that they did help them, but that's all I remember from reading it." said Adam.

"The book you must have found must have been really old or it was another journal. What they don't tell you is they secretly bomb military installations that belonged to Nazi-Germany; they were stopping some of the secret projects that were said to be weapons. It's classified on regular records for some reason." said William.

"Which is why you shouldn't be mentioning something like that at all. More importantly, how do you know that?"said Talia walking up to them.

"Like I said, I remember reading it one time in one of my great grandfather's journals one day. He just happen to make me remember it when he noticed my jacket. However, my dad left it to me before he died; I was just a baby when he left it to me." said William.

"Sorry; I didn't know." said Adam

"Don't worry about. If anything, I have the stories that my mom has told me about him; he was a very courageous pilot, kind person, very determined, and always willing to lead his team to victory. I want to be just like him." said William

"You want to be a pilot?" said Adam

"No! I want to be a courageous man like him." said William.

* * *

In a place called Hamburger Village, a group of Burgermon(adults and children) were bringing out food for their guest: The Astamon Family. The Astamon Family owns this village and they use it as their place for meetings, special meals, or anything else that Father Astamon wants. The villagers don't live under their rule entirely, but they indirectly rule it out of fear. The reason that Hamburger Village even belongs to the Astamon Family is due to the residents of Hamburger Village asking for the Astamon Family to help advertise their food and village in hopes of making it popular; it worked, and now the Astamon Family owns it.

Inside a restaurant called Spaghetti Burger House, a burger place that is serves Italian food on burgers and separate Italian food too, Father Astamon is sitting down with three of his top assassins/overseers: Etemon, Matadormon, and MetalPhantomon. While they were eating, Ford Diethard came in and sat down.

"Thank you for seeing me Father Astamon." said Diethard

"Let's get one thing straight human: I don't like you. I despise you humans; you're all nothing but greedy opportunist. So don't talk to me all casually like you're my friend. These guys right here, they are my friends; they are my family." Astamon said while he is eating

"You mean the family that is currently present. I know you have at least four more executives that work under you; they are Cho Hakkaimon, Butterflymon, Stegomon, and Gokuwmon." said Diethard

"Don't you dare talk about our family so casually like that you human." Matadormon said getting close to Diethard and ready to kill him.

"Stand down Matadormon. If anyone going to shot this human it's me. However, this human wouldn't be here if he didn't have something I wanted." Said Astamon

"I do have something that you may find interesting and I'll gladly give it to you. This is called the Titan Rail Gun; it's an experiment prototype that can fire at very long distance and it is very powerful. I've had a few lab connections work on it to be more effective on digimon." Diethard said showing Astamon a hologram of the huge rail gun

"Continue!" said Astamon

"Not only does it have enough firepower to wipe out a platoon of digimon, it's strong enough to take on a mega level digimon and wound them severely. I wonder which of the warring factions will pay you top digi dollars for this." Diethard explained to him

"What do you want?" Astamon asked him

"I need you and two of your executives to capture or eliminate these kids and their partner digimon; I prefer that you capture the humans alive. I have their locations right now; they are currently on a Trailmon, Worm class." said Diethard

"Very Well! (to Etemon) Etemon! Take care of this for me." said Astamon.

"Yes, Father Astamon. I'll get those humans and their digimon and I won't show my face until I do." Etemon said while getting up from his seat

* * *

In dark, mountain location, Max, Dorumon(now conscious), Kaori, and Kotemon are walking into a place Steelville. It is a place made up of metal and is home to machine digimon; it is also one of the places under the rule of the S.G.D.L. According to the records that Max stole from Wisemon, he learned that this is a place not only run by one of the S.G.D.L, but also where he spends his time checking on their progress.

"So this is where we're going to meet one of the Seven Great Demon Lords?"

"Yes! The one that is going to be here is called Barbamon, the Demon Lord of Greed. From what I've heard, he is one of Lucemon's, the Demon Lord of Pride, closet advisors. If we can get him to put in a good word with Lucemon to give us and our digimon more power than ever. I think if we get this power from them, we can draw out Lord D and defeat him once and for all."

"Sounds easy, but how do you know they won't try to trick us with some form of technicality?"

"You'll see; I have a plan. Let's just say I did a few other thing while I was running errands for Wisemon."

"What kind of things?" Kotemon asked them

"We can't tell you yet Kotemon; it's a secret." said Dorumon

"Can you guys hold up for a few minutes; I need to use the bathroom. (whispering) Kaori, can I talk to you for a second, alone."said Kotemon.

"I'll go with him just to make sure that he's ok. (after walking to the bathroom entrance, she began to talk to Kotemon) What is it?" said Kaori with an annoyed look on her face

"I don't like this; I think we should go back and find Lala and the others." Kotemon suggested.

"No we don't. If we can find someone else to fight Lord D for us or at the very least give us the power to take him down quickly, then I'm game for right now." said Kaori

"How do you know we can trust these Demon Lords, or Max for that matter?" Kotemon asked her

"Who says I trust him? I'm only following the path that will end this fight quickly enough so I get to go home. In case you didn't notice, I don't like this whole scenario. Why did I get picked of this? And if you want to go back to Lala and the others then go right ahead." said Kaori

"I can't do that. I'm not just going to leave my friend behind." Said Kotemon

"You and I aren't friends." Kaori yelled at him after hearing the word friend.

* * *

Back on the Trailmon with everyone else, William started to talk about what he knew about his father based on what his mother has told him so far. His father, Zane Anderson, was a pilot that specialized in search and rescue operations and he was a fighter pilot for a while too. His father would take any mission given to him and take any risk that was given with the mission. As time went by, his father would request reassignment to be a test pilot for new jets and planes for the Air Force; his main reason for the reassignment being William being born. As much as he wanted to continue saving lives, he was thinking about William having a father.

"So your dad gave up being a full fledge pilot in the field for you?" Adam asked William

"And he did it because my mom asked him too as well. He became test pilot just so he could stay in the air. Then an accident happened in the jet he was testing and he crashed as a result." Said William.

"Couldn't he have ejected or was it too late for him to eject?" Talia asked him.

"That's something no one has been able to figure out. The black box/data from the jet said the ejection button wasn't working at the time of the malfunction, yet it was said the button and all other systems were working perfectly during the scheduled check up for it." Said WIlliam.

"So you want to be just like your dad, a pilot?" Talia asked him.

"No! I don't have the guts for that sort of thing like he did; I'm not a big fan of serving my country, especially if certain things aren't as black and white as the media makes you think. I especially don't want to be told what to do like that." William explained to her.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"My dad only worked with search and rescue ops, but refused to go on missions that ever involved hurting innocent people." said William.

"How is that possible? As a soldier, your father has to follow order without question regardless if he disagrees with them or not; he mostly likely go punished for insubordination." Talia stated to William.

"Maybe he did, I don't know; all I really have are stories from my mom. However, I was told he did what he thought was right and didn't become someone who blindly followed orders just because it's supposed to be for the greater good." William said firmly.

After hearing that sentence, Talia decided to leave and check on Gabumon; he is with Falcomon and Gomamon watching over Veemon, who is fast asleep in another car. While she is walking, she begins to think about what Ford Diethard told her to do, capture Max. Since he is no longer here, that is no longer possible; however, that means her mother could be in danger because of her failure. When she arrived in the same train car as Gabumon, she found him, Falcomon and Gomamon drawing on Veemon's face while he's asleep; Calvin and Allison are asleep too.

"What are you guys doing?" Talia asked them

"Playing a prank on Veemon." Said Gomamon.

"Guys, let Veemon rest; William might get mad at you guys." Talia suggested to them

"Oh come on Talia, have a sense of humor." Said Falcomon

"I'm surprised you're not drawing on his face." Talia said to Gabumon as he was simply watching.

"It's not really my thing." Gabumon explained.

"It's a shame Kotemon isn't with us; he probably would have joined us." said Gomamon

"I doubt it; Kotemon has always been silent and he doesn't really think about fun things. I wonder where he and his partner Kaori is." Said Falcomon

"We can ask Calvin when he wakes up to use the map function on his digivice." Said Gomamon.

"The map function?" Talia wondering what he is talking about.

"There's a map function on his digivice. We used it to find the William, Kaori, and Allison in New York." said Gomamon

"I wonder if this function works in the Digital World.(presses a button and it shows a map of the Digital World) Wow! This map of the Digital World is big; I see some dots on this map. If I'm reading this right, these 6 dots are me and everyone on Trailmon except Lala. I see another dot right over there in a strange city; that must be where Max or Kaor might be. However, why am I only seeing one of them and not both of them." Said Talia

"What are you doing?" Allions, finally awoken from her slumber, leaning on Talia's side.

"What! Don't do that Allison." Talia said to her shocked that.

"Sorry! I was just curious as to what you're looking at." said Allison.

"I was trying out the map function of the digivice. I thought we could try and find the others." said Talia

"I thought we agreed with William's plan to leave them alone since forcing them is pointless." said Allison

"I just think it would be strategically better if we got Kaori and Max on our side; mainly Max since Kaori is somewhat on our side but has he way of doing things and we have you to get Max on our side." Talia suggested.

"I say forget about them. All I care about right now is figuring out this Crest of Love I have, going to Sleeping Forest, and making sure Patricia is safe. Where is Patricia anyway?" Allison asked her.

"She wasn't with me when I was talking to Adam and William, so she must be with Lala. What did you mean by "making sure Patricia is safe"; why did you put so much emphasis on that statement?" Talia asked her.

"It's complicated. Let's just say I know something that Patricia doesn't and I want to be the one to tell her myself." said Allison

"(looking outside) Hey, what's that?" Talia asked noticing something heading toward them.

"It's looks like trailer…with a very weird face on it that looks like a monkey….and it's going to ram us. Everyone hang on." Allison shouted out to them

The huge trailer rammed into Trailmon and knocked him off the track and into some trees. Everyone got out of the train to see what hit them; Calvin woke up wondering what happened. The trailer then opened up with a Gazimon on a guitar, a Lopmon on the drums, and Labramon on an electric piano. Then another digimon, Hawkmon, came out with a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Today we have a special treat for you all. Coming to you live in order to assassinate you all for the Astamon Family, the one, the only, Etemon." Hawkmon said to them

"What do you want with us?" Lala asked Etemon

"Simple really! I have been ordered by Father Astamon to hunt down you human children and the digimon that have allied with them. While it may be that human, Ford Diethard, asking Father Astamon to do it in exchange for something, I plan to give out Father Astamon's orders without fail. So be prepared to fall. Your time has come to be annihilated by my power." Etemon explained to them

"Can I just say something? Your music kind of stinks." Patricia blurted out to him.

"What did you say little girl?" Etemon said with an angry look on his face

"I don't like your singing; I think it's too loud." Said Patricia.

"And I think your voice is too high pitched." Calvin said while getting up from his slumber too

"What? How dare you say that to me? I'm the best singer in all the Digital World; I'm way better than the Shoutmon Brothers." Etemon said to them

"Who are the Shoutmon Brothers?" Adam asked Lala.

"No idea!" said Lala.

"Enough talk; it's time to take you humans and digimon down." Etemon said beginning to charge at them

With that said, Etemon began his assault on everyone. Veemon and the other digimon digivolved into their champion forms. Garurumon used his Howling Blaster, which releases blue fire from his mouth, at Etemon and Veedramon assist him with his V Nova Blast, which is him releasing a blue heated ray from his mouth. Etemon easily avoided both of the attacks by jumping in the air. He then ran over to Garurumon, grabbed him by the tail, swinged him around, and threw him at Veedramon so hard that they both fell to the ground. Leskimon and Peckmon charged at Etemon together. Both of them tried punching/pecking at Etemon, but Etemon retaliated by grabbing them both and slammed them together with all his strength. Ikkakumon used his Harpoon Torpedo, which is him firing his horn and it turning into a missile, at Etemon but Etemon grabbed the attack and threw it right back at Ikkakumon. Darcmon was about to slash her sword at Etemon from the air, nosediving at him, but Etemon called for his guitar, Monkey King(a bass guitar with his face on it), with just his voice and blocked the attack. He then played the strings of the guitar in front of Darcmon; it was so loud that it caused Darcmon to lose her concentration and Etemon was able to whack her with his guitar.

Everyone got up from being attacked and began to retaliate against Etemon. Peckmon began running as fast as he can in order to create after images of himself to confuse Etemon; Etemon responded by trying to whack Peckmon with his guitar, but that wasn't working. Darcmon was trying to distract Etemon too by countering Etemon's guitar swings that were meant to hit Peckmon As he was doing this Lekismon jumped in the air and called out her move Moon Night Bomb, which is froth that she creates with her power, and threw it at Etemon in order to make him go to sleep; she threw more at him in order to make sure he would fall asleep. With Etemon getting drowsy, Veedramon, Ikkakumon, and Garurumon combined their attacks, V Nova Blast, Harpoon Torpedo, and Howling Blaster, and blasted Etemon with all of their might; Peckmon and Darcmon got out of the way before he could get hit.

"I think they got him this time." said William

"Yeah! There is no way he could have survived that."said Lala.

"Think again; look!" Talia told them noticing Etemon completely unharmed

"What! How is that possible? There's 6 of them against only one digimon; how come nothing is working." Allison said with a surprised and angry look on her face.

"Darn it, I just realized something. Etemon is an Ultimate level digimon; he's stronger than your digimon." Lala realizing the situation.

"But there are six of them and one of him; shouldn't they be able to beat him regardless." Adam asked.

"Think again you humans. I've been playing with you guys long enough; Now it's time to end this: Love Serenade." Etemon said getting ready to play his guitar and sing.

(Etemon began singing with his band playing their instruments while he is singing. As he was singing, everyone began to lose their strength and fall to the ground; Veedramon and the other champion level digimon all turned back into their rookie forms.)

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! These are the humans and digimon that Ford wanted us to get rid of so badly? How pathetic! It doesn't matter; I'll just finish the job now while I still can. Prepare to die humans and digimon." said Etemon

"Flower Cannon!" someone said in the distance.

(A huge shot fired from the air and created a smoke screen that blinded Etemon. Once he was blinded, Lala and the others were grabbed by a group of digimon that were underneath the ground and taken far away from Etemon)

"What was that? Hey, where did they all go?" Etemon screamed in anger

* * *

(Back with Kotemon and Kaori)

"We're not friend, really Kaori?" Kotemon asked Kaori.

"Really! I told you that I would work with you in order to protect the human world from these attacks and nothing more." Said Kaori

"Then what do you see me as?" Kotemon asked her.

"I see you as an associate; the same goes for Max and Dorumon.(watching Kotemon walk away) Where are you going?" Kaori asked Kotemon.

"I'm going back to Lala. Goodbye Kaori." Kotemon told her as he is leaving.

 **I know that it was a long time since I updated, but I managed to get this done; I hope it was worth the wait. Here are a few questions that is meant to move the plot along/give me some information you would like to see in future episodes/chapters.**

 **Which do you like more, Warp Digivolution or Biomerge/Matrix Digivolution? Why?**

 **Pick one of the three chosen ones: Kaori, Calvin, or William**

 **In Adventure 02, we learned about more digidestined/chosen children around the world; how did you feel about that concept overall?**

 **Which insert fight song works for the chosen ones digimon when they turn into their ultimate forms: The Will, Believer, Break Up, or Butterfly(Tri version)**


	14. Episode 13: The Ugliest Palmon

Treetop Village! A village that is in the territory that is ruled by Lightopia. The village itself is actually made up of a giant oak tree(about 204 feet tall) that every digimon that lives there lives in it. This is also the place where Lala and the others were taken to. While everyone else was asleep, Lala was the first one to wake up and overhear three digimon talking: Lillymon, Cherrymon, and Tinkermon.

"Why did you have to go and report them like that Cherrymon?" Tinkermon asked Cherrymon with an angry look.

"I had to Tinkermon; it's the law of Lightopia to report any suspicious people or foreign digimon. Besides, I mentioned that they were innocent digimon that were attacked by a member of the Astamon family. At the very least, these strange digimon and humans will be treated with kindness once one of the saints come over to investigate them, if they aren't affiliated with the Astamon Family, Seven Great Demon Lords, or The rouge Deva." Cherrymon explained.

"They aren't with any of those factions Cherrymon. If anything, they are like the humans that came to this place a long time ago. For now, unless they do prove hostile, we treat them like any other guest that comes to our village, with hospitality." said Lillymon

"Very Well! I'll introduce myself to them and explain what is going on." Cherrymon volunteered.

"No! I'm the one who brought them here, so they're my responsibility; you go and rest Cherrymon. Tinkermon, cover my class for a bit until I get back." Lillymon told them.

(Tinkermon and Cherrymon left. Lala, realizing that Lillymon was coming, she pretended to fall back asleep. She then pretended to wake up again; everyone else started to wake up too)

"What happened; where are we?" Lala said, even though she is faking just getting up.

"You're in Treetop Village. My name is Lillymon; it's nice to meet you all." Lillymon introduced herself

"How did we get here?" William asked as he and the others were waking up.

"Me and the Jagamon brought you here. We saw you being attacked by Etemon, so I orchestrated a distraction with my Flower Cannon while the Jagamon took you all underground in order to get you all away from him." Lillymon explained.

"Thank you!" said Adam

"We were overwhelmed by Etemon; who knew that Ultimate level digimon were that strong." Said Salamon.

"Well it all depends on if they hone their skills long enough and train long enough that the power that an ultimate has will determine if they are strong or not. For instance, I'm an ultimate but I doubt that I could go up against Etemon; not mention that I'm a pacifist in nature. If you like, the Jagamon can show all around the village while I'm teaching my class." said Lillymon.

"That would be great." Said Lala.

After getting up from their beds, the Jagamon began to take them around Treetop Village. While they were walking, Calvin heard someone crying nearby. He decided to go see who it was and why he/she is crying; Gomamon followed him once he realized Calvin is leaving the group.

Elsewhere in a grassy area of the Digital World, Kaori is all by herself. After Kotemon decided to leave her, she decided to leave Max and Dorumon and find a way back home. Before she left them, Max told her that there is a place that is rumored to be an entrance back into the human world; he got that information while he was working under Wisemon. While she was walking, she didn't realize that someone was following her; that someone is Makuramon, one of the Deva that went rogue.

In Etemon's trailer, he had his servants work double time in finding out where the humans and their digimon went. While he was looking on a monitor, his manager Hawkmon came up to him.

"I have the tour schedule that you requested. You'll be performing in Wild West Town, Crystal City, and Flydale." Hawkmon told Etemon.

"What about Shine-Bright City?" Etemon asked.

"I'm afraid that the entertainment hall has been booked by the Shoutmon Brothers." said Hawkmon.

"What!? Curse those Shoutmon Brothers, always stealing my performances. But doesn't matter right now, I want you to postpone each of those gigs." said Etemon with anger

"What; Why!?" Hawkmon asked.

"My duties to Father Astamon come first, you know that Hawkmon. I have to hunt those humans and their digimon down for him in order for Father Astamon to get his weapon from that human. Has any of our Monitamon found them yet." said Etemon.

"No, but I will tell them to triple their efforts." said Hawkmon.

In another part of Treetop Village, Tinkermon was trying to keep the 20 digimon( 4 Biyomon, 2 Floramon, Gotsumon, 5 Palamon, BlackAgumon, 2 Monmon, Wormmon, Lopmon, Patamon, Armadillomon, and Tentomon), that are Lillymon's students under control. However, they weren't listening to her. Just then Lillymon came in and they all stopped what they were doing. She told them that they were going to learn about math today. However, she noticed one empty seat. She asked Palamon where her sister is; Palamon said "the ugliest of us Palamon sisters isn't going to show her ugly face today".

Lala and the others were being shown around the village. While they were being shown around the village, Lala began to talk to one of the Jagamon.

"So you guys have been living here for a long time now?" Lala asked them.

"That's correct." One of the Jagamon.

"Thanks for saving us, again" said Patricia thanking them again.

"Don't thank us; thank Lillymon. If anything, she is the one who came up with the idea of saving you all. Cherrymon may be the leader of this village, but Lillymon is the heart of it; I don't know what we would do without her." said another Jagamon

"Can I ask you guys something? Have humans, other than us, ever visited this place?" Lala asked them

"We don't know; you're the first humans we've ever seen in our lives." said the third Jagamon

"If anyone knows about humans it's Cherrymon; he's the oldest living digimon around here." Said the first Jagamon

"Hey guys, has anyone see Calvin?" said Allison

"Gomamon is gone too." said Falcomon

"We better go look for them; who knows what those two might do by themselves." said William

"Hold on, you might get lost if you all wander around the village by yourselves" the second Jagamon told them

"They're right and…...wait where is Talia and Gabumon?" Said Adam

"Now they're lost too." Said Veemon

Elsewhere, Calvin and Gomamon were walking around to find the source of the crying.

"How did you know someone was crying Calvin?" Gomamon asked Calvin.

"Call it intuition. There!(he opens a storage locker) Hey there, are you ok?" said Calvin.

"Who are you?" said the digimon.

"My name is Calvin and this is Gomamon. Why are you crying?" said Calvin.

"Because I'm the ugliest Palamon; my real name is Tanemon." Tanemon introduced herself to them

What!? Who told you that? said Gomamon

"My sister did; she's been calling me that ever since I…...:"said Tanemon

"Well you don't look ugly to us. I don't know what's going on entirely, but how about I help cheer you up a bit." Said Calvin

"How!?" Tanemon asked him

"Is there a lake or river around here; and is there some wood that I can use?" Calvin asked him.

"Well there's a river nearby that we can go to and I'm sure there is some wood we can use, why?" Said Tanemon

"You'll see." Said Calvin

Elsewhere, Talia and Gabumon were looking at the map of the digital world via Talia's digivice. While they were looking at it, the noticed that one of the dots is on the move. She figured that one of them is Max and the other one is Kaori. Since she couldn't figure out which one is Max, she decided to head to the closest one possible. Gabumon asked her if they really have to do this. She told him that they have to do this.

In Steelville, Max and Dorumon were heading to a building called the Barbamon Loan Agency. They learned from one of the Guardromon that they have to set an appointment with the loan agency if they were going to have a chance at meeting Barbamon. While they were sitting down to set up an appointment.

"Do you think we should have stopped Kaori and Kotemon from leaving?" Dorumon asked him.

"Let them go, we don't need them. I thought bringing them on was a good idea in order to have a second bargaining chip with "special power that you have" but I guess I was wrong. Kaori and Kotemon have their own issues to work out and it's not our problem." said Max

"Hey Max, how come you don't want to work with Lala and the others?" Dorumon asked again.

"I don't trust that Lala lady. William, Veemon, Kaori, Kotemon, and everyone else who got chosen by her are simply puppets in my eyes and Lala is pulling their strings; if not her then someone else. I won't ever get involved in a cause that isn't real or manipulated by someone else. I honestly don't want to go into full detail with you about right now." Max explained to him

"Ok! Just know that I stand with you no matter what." Dorumon told him

While they were sitting down, they didn't realize that they were being watched by Caturamon, one of the rouge Deva.

Back in Treetop village, Calvin, Gomamon, and Tanemon were at the river that Tanemon told them about; Calvin and Gomamon were carrying some stray wood that they found.

"So why are we here?" Tanemon asked.

"To swim and possibly surf. That always cheers me up when I feel blue so I figured we could try that to cheer you up; unless there is something that you have in particular that you like." Said Calvin

"We can always come up with something else." Gomamon suggested.

"Actually, I like swimming, but I don't know what surfing is." Tanemon told them

"Really!? Then let me show you." Calvin told Tanemon

(Calvin, with the help of Gomamon, create a surfboard for himself and a small one for Tanemon)

"This is a surfboard. Normally it is made out of better material, but a while ago most of them were made out of wood. Let me get in the water and I'll show you the basics." Calvin explained.

"How does he know how to surf exactly?" Tanemon asked Gomamon.

"Calvin is a surfing instructor back in the human world. He has a lot of students who love his lessons very much; he's even a pro surfer." Gomamon explained.

"How long have you two known each other?" Tanemon asked Gomamon.

"For about a month now, almost two I think. We're partners in saving the future from the evil Lord D." said Gomamon.

"Who's Lord D?" Tanemon asked.

"We don't know; but our friend Lala knows, sort of." said Gomamon

"So are there more humans that are partnered with digimon?" Tanemon asked him.

"Including Calvin, only eight humans have partner digimon." said Gomamon

"So no other humans have partner digimon?" Tanemon asked him.

"I guess not. However William, one of the other humans who has a partner digimon like, has a mother who somehow has a partner digimon for some reason. We're going to meet him in a place called Sleeping Forest." said Gomamon.

"Sleeping Forest! You can't go there; that place has become a hazard zone." said Tanemon

"What do you mean by that…..ahhhhhh." Calvin asked before he got pulled down by something

"Calvin! Something must have grabbed him. Does anyone live in this river?" said Gomamon

"No, but…..oh no. I just remembered that a digimon named Tylomon passes by sometimes looking for a fight, but he only shows up at night time." Said Tanemon

"Doesn't matter; I gotta go rescue Calvin. I just hope I can do it since Calvin doesn't have his digivice so I can't digivolve". said Gomamon diving into the river

Gomamon jumps in the river in order to save Calvin; the river is 7 feet deep. Gomamon hurried as fast as he could to save Calvin, who is caught in Tylomon's tail. He used his attack Marching fishes, which summons a group of colorful fishes, and attacks the tail of Tylomon. This frees Calvin, but it alerts Tylomon to Gomamon's presence. Tylomon charges in to attack them both, but some screaming out Electric Shock, which is a stream of electricity, hit Tylomon on the head and knocked him out. The digimon and Gomamon worked together and helped Calvin out of the water. Calvin managed to regain consciousness after a few minutes.

"What happened?" Calvin asked Gomamon

"You were caught by Tylomon's tail. Luckily me and Betamon over here saved you." said Gomamon

"Thanks! By the way, where's Tanemon?" Calvin asked GOmamon

"I am Tanemon; but now I'm Betamon Hi Calvin!" said Betamon

"Wow, so you can digivolve. So that's your rookie form." said Calvin

"Yeah, this is my ugliest Palamon form." said Betamon

"Why are you calling yourself ugly? This is who you are." said Gomamon.

"It's not what my older sister wants me to be." said Betamon

"What are talking about?" Calvin asked her.

Tanemon explains what she is talking about. She is one of the four Tanemon sisters at the time when they arrived at Treetop Village. Their last home was destroyed in a battle between the Olympos Xii and Lightopia armies over territory. They managed to escape their last village and arrived at Treetop Village. When they arrived, their oldest sister digivolved into Palmon. Her other sisters would digivolve into Palmon too. She was the last one to digivolve too, but she digivloved into Betamon instead of a Palmon. The reason behind this is her interest was the waters of the Digital World, not the plant life of the Digital World like her sisters; Betamon was also around the water areas and trained there the most. This prompted her oldest sister to start calling her the ugliest Palamon, not only because she is a sister of three other Palmon, but the fact that she didn't digivolve into a Palmon herself.

"So your sisters call you that just because you didn't digivolve into a Palmon like them." said Calvin.

"Not my two other sisters to be honest, just my older sister; they just sit there and watch her make fun of me or play along with her teasing whenever she wants them too. She wanted us to be the four Palmon sisters and I ruined that for her." Betamon explained

"Exactly! You had to digivolve into a Betamon instead of a Palamon like you were supposed to." said Palmon

"What are you doing here sister? said Betamon

"Ms. Lillymon wanted us to look for you and bring you back as punishment; she's looking too, but I knew you wouldn't be in the village at all. Why couldn't you simply come to class and be the ugliest Palamon like you're supposed to be, but as Tanemon. Or if you don't want to be ugly anymore, digivolve into a Palmon like us." said Palmon

"Hey, stop calling her that. Who are you to tell Betamon she has to be a certain way? Betamon can be who she wants to be. If she likes the water then she should be able to like it and as her sister you should support her and love her no matter what; the same goes for you two as well." Said Calvin yelling at Palmon

"Shut up you stupid human! This isn't your fight; this is between sisters. (to Betamon) Now turn back into Tanemon so you can become beautiful like us." Palmon ordered Betamon

Back in the village, Lala and the others are looking all over the place to find Calvin, Gomamon, Talia, and Gabumon. After looking all over the village, they all began to meet up back at the room they were all staying in.

"Found them yet?" Lala asked Patricia and Lunamon

"Nope!" Patricia and Lunamon said at the same time.

"If they aren't here then they must of left the village, but where could they have gone." William said as he and Veemon arrived

"I hope they didn't leave like Kaori and Kotemon." Said Patricia

"If they did, there's nothing we can do about it; you know that Kaori is a loner at times." Said Allison as she and Falcomon arrived

"But Kotemon isn't. He maybe the silent type digimon, but I had a feeling that he wanted to be friends with all of us." Falcomon pointed out

"Lala, how is it that someone like Kotemon got partnered with Kaori anyway? While I did try to make friends with her during our camping trip, she barely even showed her friendly side or tried to be friends with us. Why did she even become a chosen one anyway?" Allison wondered.

"The digivice might have picked her for her strong Digital Connection." Said Lala.

"Digital Connection? What's that?" Adam asked as he and Salamon arrived

"Regular science in this time can't explain it and the stuff I know about it might be too confusing right now, so I'll give you the short version. Humans have something special within them that allows them to connect with any digimon Champion level and below. It doesn't have to be the first digimon that you see, rather a digimon that you somehow have a strong connection with or a destiny of sorts. It's hard to explain all of it to you right now, so whenever we get in touch with Datamon again he can fully explain it." Lala explained to them

"If that's how it works, then what makes us so different? I mean if every human has a strong Digital Connection, then shouldn't every human get a digivice and make a connection with the digimon. If anything, all of humanity could be Lord D." Allison asked Lala

"Think about it what you just said Allison. If it were that easy, then Lala and the people from the future would probably have defeated Lord D by now. I bet there's a catch to this whole thing." William pointed out.

"There is. While humans can connect with digimon, not all of them can. In this era right now, there are only few people within the entire population that could possibly connect with a digimon; I would say only 1% of the entire population of earth can possibly connect with a digimon and establish a Digital Connection. Also take into account that only humans ages 5-17 can establish this connection; the chance to establish a connection stops at the age of 18. It will only remain permanent if you have already established a connection before you turn 18" said Lala.

"So me, Calvin, and possibly Max(since he looks the age) cut it pretty close when it comes to establishing a connection; we only had about 2 years or less left, depending on when Calvin and Max turn 18." said William

"I only had 8 years left to establish my connection." said Patricia

"Me and Adam only had 4 more years; Kaori only had 6 more years. She at least told us her age on the camping trip." said Allison

"But what makes us so different from everyone else in the world?" Patricia asked again.

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure." said Lala

"Excuse me humans, but I think I know where your friends might be." Said Lillymon

(Back at the river)

"Turn back into Tanemon now; that's an order from your sister." Palmon ordered Betamon

"But I don't want to. I like being Betamon." Said Betamon

"Don't make me use Poison Ivy choke hold on you again."Palmon threatened Betamon

"If you so much as touch her then I'll attack you first." Said Gomamon preparing to fight

"Shut up you. Like I told that human over there, this is not your fight now leave. (to Betamon) And since you won't turn back into Tanemon then I'll have to force. Poison Ivy!" Palmon shouted out

(Before the Poison Ivy could hit Betamon, Calvin got in the way of it and started to get choked by the vines coming from Palmon.)

"Calvin! Ok that's it I'm taking you down" Gomamon said preparing to attack Palmon.

"Don't do that Gomamon; we can't stoop to her level." Said Calvin.

"Stop Palmon! Ok, I'll turn back to Tanemon, just don't hurt him." said Betamon

"Don't do it Betamon. You have every right to be who you want to be, not what everyone expects you to be. This is coming from someone, who has a parent who doesn't want me to be who I want to be. You should be who the digimon that you want to be, and that digimon that you want to be is the one that I'm looking at." said Calvin

Just then, Calvin's crest started to glow. Before any more harm could be done to him, Lillymon and everyone else came over and stopped Palmon from choking Calvin. However, Calvin fainted from the exhaustion from being strangled.

Outside the village, Talia and Garurumon left in order to complete her mission assigned to her by Ford. While she didn't want to leave everyone like that, she knew that she had to follow the orders given to her by Ford if she is going to protect her family.

Back in the infirmary of Treetop Village, Calvin is starting to wake up. Both Gomamon and Betamon were on Calvin asleep. Lillymon then came in with some flowers and a meal for Calvin.

"Glad to see that you're awake." said Lillymon

"How long have I been out?" Calvin asked her.

"Only a couple of hours. You're friends are staying in the guest area of our village. Thank you for being so kind to Betamon and I'm sorry that one of my students attacked you. I should have done more to protect Betamon from her sister. I've been trying to stop Palmon from hurting her sister by talking to her and punishing her in any way I could think of, but nothing was effective. When you stood up to her like that, based on how Gomamon and Betamon described it to me, I think you really showed her up; I think it has something to do with you being human." said Lillymon

"Ok! So what happened to Palmon and her sisters?" Calvin asked.

"Betamon's other two older sister will have to clean up the classroom for an entire month. As for their oldest sister, Cherrymon is going to deal with her in the morning; she's in one of our detainment cells. It's such a shame that she's going to be punished in that way, but there is nothing I can do about it." Said Lillymon

(In the detainment cell)

"Curse you Betamon, Gomamon, and that stupid human. Thanks to them I'll be turned into one of the saints for my crimes. If only there was a way I could get out of here, so I could destroy them and this place." said Palmon

"What if I could offer you that right now?" said a horse like digimon.

"You're one of the Deva, Indramon; I've heard about you from the newspapers. What do you want from me?" Palmon asked Indramon

"I want to help you of course. How would you like to get back at those who put you in here?" said Indramon

"I want that so badly; if only I were stronger." Said Palmon

"I can make you stronger; I have the power to do so. All you have to do is sign this contract and I'll give you the power you need to take revenge on those who hurt you." said Indramon

"From the looks of this contract, I'll get the power I need as long as I become one of your soldiers. I guess that's a fair trade; I'm in." said Palmon

"Excellent! In order to get the power I promised, the first thing you need to do, with the help of a fraction of the power that I will give you in order to do this, is destroy Cherrymon" said Indramon

 **Well what did you think of this chapter? I was going to wait a few more chapters regarding the Digital Connection, but I decided to at least put that information out there; there is still more to it. Also, like all the others that have certain crest, I do look up the actual definitions for each of them and I try to fit them accordingly; the example in this one, Calvin getting in the way of Palmon's attack and/or him being nice to Tanemon/Betamon about being herself. Also, I think you can all predict what is going to happen next. Here are the question I have for this chapter that will be very helpful for future chapters.**

 **Which team of Digidestined/Chosen Children stood out to you the most in the anime?**

 **Did you think the selection process for the Digidestined/Chosen Children for Adventure and Adventure 02 is a fair process?**

 **Why do you think our Chosen Children/Digidestined were selected out of everyone else in the world?**


	15. Episode 14: Kindness

The next morning, a legion of Angemon were flying in the air; they were all being led by MagnaAngemon. Lala noticed them flying toward the village.

"What's going on out there?" Adam asked Lala.

"William, Veemon, Allison, and Falcomon, you're with me. Patricia, Lunamon, Adam, and Salamon, go protect Calvin and Gomamon; if you hear a blast coming from upstair or see Peckmon flying down toward you guys, then have Lunamon and Salamon digivolve to fight back." Lala ordered them to do.

"Are you saying we have to fight them?" Patricia asked Lala.

"Maybe! Cherrymon reported us to their soldiers yesterday; I overheard him talking about it with Lillymon and Tinkermon." said Lala.

"Why did he do that?" Salamon asked.

"It's part of their rules here; if they don't follow them then they'll be punished for it. I'm not saying you all should be mad at Cherrymon or anyone else here, but we need to be ready just in case something happens." said Lala.

* * *

In the hallways of Treetop Village, the legion of Angemon are walking home to home in order inspect their houses for any other suspicious activity. After they were done inspecting them, they told everyone to stay indoors until then. In another hallway, an Angemon is leaving a home after inspecting it; then out of nowhere, Palmon appeared in front of him.

"Mr. Angemon, what's going on? I just came back from the river to get some drinking water for my house." said Palmon acting innocent

"We're currently inspecting the houses for any other suspicious activity; I ask that you return to your home right away." said Angemon

"Ok! But before I do that, I'll be taking your data" said Palmon stabbing the Angemon with her Poison Ivy attack.

"You seem to be enjoying the power I gave you." said Indramon appearing behind her.

"I had to take down that Angemon guard and I wanted to test if the power you gave me is real or not. Also, now that I know the Angemon guard is here, then that must mean MagnaAngemon, an elite soldier that serves directly under the Three Archangels, is here too. I can take him down if you like." said Palmon

"No, leave him to me; my boss might have some use for someone who works directly under the Three Archangels." said Indramon

* * *

In the real world, Ford Diethard is talking to one of his business associates on the phone. Before he could continue his conversation, Dr. Young came into his office.

"What is it Dr. Young?" Ford asked Dr. Young.

"Good News sir; it's GAL-034." said Dr. Young with a happy look on her face

"What about it?" Ford asked again.

"It's hatched. Not only that, it's reached the rookie level already." said Dr. Young.

"What!? Show me!" said Ford

They headed down to the lab to see GAL-034. When they arrived, all the other scientist were amazed at the success of GAL-034's hatching. The digimon that hatched from it is Guilmon.

"Amazing! He hatched in this form?" Ford asked.

"Yes! Normally Guilmon would have to go through its baby form and then digivolve into its in-training form once it hatched, but the egg hatched and Guilmon was already here." Dr. Young pointed out.

"Excellent! Keep track of his movements and begin scans of hi digital data. Once you get the proper frequency for him, we can start looking for the proper candidate for him. How about the other eggs?" Ford asked.

"The two closest digi-eggs that should be ready are JUN-007 and PIE-033." said Dr. Young

"Keep me informed about their progress and the frequency for GAL-034." said Ford

"Understood sir!" said Dr. Young

Once Ford left, Dr. Young and the rest of the scientist got back to work. However, they didn't realize that Guilmon sniffing something or someone out.

* * *

In Cherrymon's room, at the top of Treetop Village, Cherrymon is looking at a portrait of him when he was a Woodmon and he was next to a human. Before he could look at it more, MagnaAngemon flew in from the window.

"Cherrymon!" said Magnamon

"MagnaAngemon! I didn't expect you to arrive this early." said Cherrymon

"When you mentioned humans in the report, the Three Archangels wanted me personally to arrive. You did the right thing reporting them. Now where are the humans?" said MagnaAngemon .

"Before I tell you, what do you plan on doing to them?" Cherrymon asked MagnaAngemon

"Lady Ophanimon wants to see them and learn what their intentions are." said MagnaAngemon

"We came here to stop an evil human named Ford Diethard and the Deva. However, we aren't allying ourselves with you or any of the other factions. We're not here to cause any harm to you, but we also don't want to get ourselves mixed up in any of your politics. You can tell your superiors that." said Lala as she William, Veemon, Allison, and Falcomon entered

"I'm afraid that I can't do that. Lady Ophanimon wants you all to come to our capital." said MagnaAngemon

"What if we say no?" said Allison

"Then my legion of Angemon will be forced to arrest you for resisting." said MagnaAngemon threatening them

"(William looking at the photo) Cherrymon; who is that?" William asked

"Someone I haven't seen in a long time." said Cherrymon

"Cherrymon this is not time to be talking about the past." said MagnaAngemon

"Hold on MagnaAngemon. I know you have a duty to enforce Lightopia's laws, but I want to have a moment to talk to Zane and Muriel's son for a moment."

"William, isn't that your parent's names." said Veemon looking closely at the photo

* * *

In the infirmary, Calvin,Gomamon, and Betamon are eating breakfast that Tinkermon, the two Palmon sisters, and Lillymon made for them.

"This stuff is delicious. What is it?" said Calvin enjoying the meal

"It's called Never-Ever Land Soup; it's a specialty that my friend taught me how to make. It takes a long time to make since the ingredients need to be perfect; also, the more digimon that make it, the more it taste good." said Tinkermon

"We know this doesn't make up for not standing up for you Betamon, but I hope you find it in your heart to forgive us one day." said the two Palmon sisters at the same time

"It's ok you two; I know you were just following her orders." said Betamon

"We also like to apologize to you too, Calvin and Gomamon." said the Palmon sisters

"No hard feelings; I don't hold a grudges." said Calvin

"Not even after their big sister choked you like that. Come on Calvin, you can't just forgive and forget like that." said Gomamon

"Gomamon, chill! I haven't forgiven her, but I won't hate her. Maybe if we sit down and talk things out with her, she might become a friendlier sister." said Calvin

(Adam, Salamon, Patricia, and Lunamon enter the infirmary)

"Are you alright Calvin and Gomamon?" Patricia asked them

"Yeah! What's wrong Patricia?" said Calvin

"We came here to make sure you wouldn't get taken by the legion of Angemon out there." said Adam

"Legion of Angemon? Does this mean that MagnaAngemon is here?" said Lillymon

"Who's MagnaAngemon?" Calvin asked Lillymon

"He's one of the members of the L-Law Saints, a group of digimon that serve directly under our leaders the Archangels, Cherubimon, Seraphimon, and Ophanimon."

"Lala wanted us to make sure you and Gomamon were safe. She's going to try and talk to MagnaAngemon and see if she can talk him out of taking us to their leaders or arresting us for some reason; William, Veemon, Allions, and Falcomon went with her." said Adam

( A group of Angemon appeared)

"Nobody move!" said one of the Angemon

* * *

(Back in Cherrymon's room)

"How do you know my mother and father's names?" William asked Cherrymon

"I knew their names since they arrived with their expedition team a long time ago; I think it was about 20 years ago since I last saw them and my partner; I can't say for certain to be honest" said Cherrymon

"Partner? What is the meaning of this Cherrymon; have you been associating yourself with humans?" said MagnaAngemon

"My past is none of your concern MagnaAngemon."

"It is my concern if it is breaking the rules of Lightopia. I'll have no choice but to arrest you." said MagnaAngemon

"You think we would let you do that?" said Veemon

"Allison, we can take this guy." said Falcomon

"Guys, he's an ultimate too; we may run into a similar problem as we did with Etemon trying to kill us." Lala pointed out

"Hold on! We won't do anything until we learn more from Cherrymon.(to Cherrymon) You say you knew my parents, then you must know about Stingmon." said William holding them back in hopes of learning more

"Stingmon! I take it this means you're talking about your mother's partner digimon." said Cherrymon

"Yes! My mom last saw him in a place called Sleeping Forest." said William

"I doubt that he's there anymore and even if he is, then chances are he's no longer the Stingmon that your mother knew. Sleeping Forest has changed into something else now. It is no longer a place of beauty and harmony in the Digital World. Someone has infected it; another human." sadi Cherrymon

"Ford Diethard!" said Lala.

"No, not that man. This is someone else entirely. Someone that I thought was gone a long time ago. If nothing else, Ford must be working for him." said Cherrymon

(Before Cherrymon could say anything else, Palmon jumps into the room and stabs Cherrymon with her enhanced Poison Ivy; Cherrymon falls down on the ground and starts turning into data.)

"Bye, Bye Cherrymon; I'll be taking your data." said Palmon

"Cherrymon!" said everyone in the room

"William...tell Jacob goodbye….. for me; also…..Damian….(cuts off after being turned into data and absorbed by Palmon)" said Cherrymon as he turns into data

"Indramon was right, his data is strong." said Palmon

"You have broken two of Lightopia's laws: murder and allying with Lightopia's enemies; you are under arrest." said MagnaAngemon

"I don't think so. You see Indramon said if I absorbed Cherrymon's data then I could digivolve into an ultimate. And since I did that, along with absorbing a few of the Angemon legion, I'm going to try it out. Palmon matrix digivolve to….Blossomon." said Palmon turning into Blossomon

When Palmon digivolved into Blossomon, she grew big enough to cause everyone in the room to fall down to the ground. As they were falling, William started to panic from the fall. He started to have flashbacks of a jet crashing to the ground and he shouted out: Father. He also had a flashback of him when he was a kid falling from a top of a big tree. The result of these flashbacks made him faint. Allison then had Falcomon digivolve to Peckmon and had him catch every single one of them.

In the infirmary, the Angemon left to see what was going on up there. Once they left, Adam noticed Peckmon holding on to everyone and barely holding on to them from far away. He had Salamon digivolve to Darcmon and she flew out there to grab Lala, William, and Veemon; this made things easier for Peckmon since he only had Allison to carry. Darcmon then carried Lala, William, and Veemon into the infirmary.

"What happened up there?"Lunamon asked them

"That Palmon from yesterday killed Cherrymon and absorbed his data; she turned into Blossomon." said Veemon

"What? How is that possible?" said the Palmon sisters

"Our sister isn't strong enough to take down someone like Cherrymon." said Betamon

"She got help from someone called Indramon; I think he's one of the Deva we were told about." said Lala

"Pollinosis Shower!" said Blossomon from out of nowhere

Unknown to them, Blossomon used that technique as a distraction in order to grab the two Palmon sisters and Betamon. However, Calvin noticed this fast enough and grabbed onto one of her vines; Gomamon saw this too and jumped on to Blossomon. Everyone noticed they were going too, but they were too busy sneezing uncontrollably; this caused William to wake up from the smell of the pollen and start sneezing too. This made it impossible for them to pursue Blossomon.

* * *

(Back in Cherrymon's room)

"Sir, what happened?" said Angemon as he and a few other Angemon came into the room.

"I rogue digimon that has broken our laws. Have her arrested! Also detain those humans and their partner digimon too." said MagnaAngemon

"Yes Sir!" said the Angemon saluting him

"I don't think so! You all won't be going anywhere." said Indramon appearing in front of them

"It's Indramon." said an Angemon.

"Everyone Attack" said MagnAngemon

"Heaven's Knuckle!" said all the Angemon present

"I don't think so." said Indramon

* * *

Back with Blossomon, she took her sister's back to the river and squeezed them very tightly.

"Why are you doing this?" Calvin asked Blossomon

"Simple, because I can. Indramon gave me this power and I'm going to use it to get stronger. (to Betamon) Now I'm going to destroy you for not being a Palmon and you two for abandoning me." said Blossomon

"Why does it matter to you that Betamon isn't a Palmon like you?" Gomamon asked in anger.

"Because we're supposed to be Palmon, and she refused to be one; I hate that and hate her. And since she won't become one, I'll simply absorb her data." said Blossomon

"I won't let that happen. Gomamon digivolve to…..Ikkakumon." said Gomamon turning into Ikkakumon

Ikkakumon started to fight Blossomon by pushing her down to the ground. Calvin took this time to grab the two Palmon sisters and Betamon away from Blossomon. Blossomon tried to stop them from getting away, but Ikkakumon made sure to prevent her from attacking them. He retaliated with his harpoon torpedo, which is his horn being shot out of his head and turns into a missile, and blasted Blossomon in the face; this didn't really hurt her and she shook it off. She retaliated with her Thorn Whip, which is her using the thorny vines attached to her body, and hit Ikkakumon really hard. Ikkakumon could feel the pain of the thorns hitting his body and Blossomon using all of her might to hurt Ikkakumon. He tried using his Icicle Coat on her, which is him breathing ice out of his breath, in hopes of freezing the vines, but Blossomon used her Pollinosis Shower on it and it somehow counteracted the Icicle Coat. Blossomon then used her Spiral Flower, which is her using bladed flowers, and threw them at Ikkakumon down.

"I'm sorry Calvin; she's too strong for me." said Ikkakumon.

"Don't worry about it buddy." said Calvin

"Now it's time to destroy you ." said Blossomon

"No! I won't let you do that Blossomon." said Betamon getting in the way of Blossomon hurting Ikkakumon

"Neither will we." said the Palmon sisters.

"That's fine; I can destroy you all in one fell swoop." said Blossomon

"I won't let you do that. Blossomon, you can't do this to your own family. You can't simply make them be what you want them to be. If you don't let them be who they want to be, then all you are doing is making their lives miserable. Let them be who they are or things will be miserable for them and you." said Calvin

"How would you know that?" said Blossomon

"I know from experience that if you make someone act like something that they aren't then they become something they're not; I've lived that life. I care about Gomamon, the others, Betamon, and the Palmon sisters for who they are. I thought we could be friends Blossomon, I still do. But if you try and hurt them, then you'll have to go through me first." said Calvin.

(Calvin's crest starts to glow)

"Don't try and act so kind human. Your words mean nothing to me; now die." said Blossomon beginning to strike at them

"Calvin!" Ikkakumon shouted out.

(A/N: When imagining this fight, have the song With The Will by Wada Kouji. Also think of the matrix digivoultion from Digimon Tamers when I describe the digivolution sequence.)

With Calvin's crest glowing bright, Ikkakumon could feel a surge of power going through his body. Calvin's digivice started to glow with the symbol of kindness in it. The symbol of kindness then when into Ikkakumon's body and he said: Ikkakumon matrix digivolve to. His body began to transform, a shell appeared on his back, he started growing hands and legs, and muscle started to build up. A hammer then appeared from the sky, he grabbed it and shouted out: Zudomon.

"What in the world?" said Betamon

"Ikkakumon!?" said Calvin

"I'm Zudomon now Calvin. Your kind heart gave me the power to digivolve." said Zudomon

"He digivolved into an ultimate level digimon. I thought it took a lot of data from digimon, getting help from the digimentals, or just training really hard could make you an ultimate level." said Betamon

"This must be the power that humans have with digimon." said Palmon sisters at the same time

"It doesn't matter; I'm still going to destroy you." said Blossomon

"Get her Zudomon." said Calvin

"You got it." said Zudomon

Zudomon began his charge against Blossomon with all of his might. Blossomon used her Spiral Flower on him, but Zudomon knocked them away with his hammer. He then called out one of his moves Vulcan's Hammer, which he hits the hammer on the ground, and fires a bolt of electricity at Blossomon. This hurt Blossomon really hard to the point that she could feel a scorch on her vines. This made her angry and she retaliated with her Thorn Whip attack. While Zudomon did get hit with the attack, he turned around and let his shell defend him from the thorns. Zudomon then used another move that he had called Ice Lord Bump, which he creates a wave of ice, onto Blossomon's body and managed to freeze it enough to prevent her from moving. He then used one final move called Vulcan's Revenge, which he charges up his hammer, and hits Blossomon down completely and turning her back into a Palmon again. Zudomon then pointed his hammer at Palmon to make sure she didn't move.

"Well, aren't you going to destroy me and absorb my data. While we digimon don't actually die and simply get reborn, absorbing another digimon's data is in a sense how a digimon dies." said Palmon

"I won't let him do that to you Palmon. I meant what I said to your sisters, I don't hold grudges. I want to find some way for us to be friends. I also think you want to be friends with your sisters too, but that can't happen if you don't accept them for who they are. You can't make Betamon be something she isn't and you can't make your other two(Palmon) sisters something they aren't either." said Calvin

"What would a human like you understand what I'm trying to do. If Betamon isn't a Palmon like us, then how are we supposed to become Lillymon together. We were supposed to become that in order to fly together in the sky and become so elusive that no one could harm us again." said Palmon

"What do you mean?" Calvin asked her.

"When I first took the power from Cherrymon, I thought that I was going to be a Lillymon rather than a Blossomon; I hated being Blossomon. However, if I could use the power to make sure the tragedy that befell the four of us when we were Tanemon again, then I'll gladly become a monster and use that power to destroy the digimon of the Olympos XII and Lightopia for what they on that day, the day they decided to wage a battle in our village." said Palmon.

"Why would becoming a Lillymon make any difference?" Calvin asked

"Because our village was made up of them and everyone that lived there became one with enough training. The digimental of Purity helped make it so easy for us. I only wanted to keep the traditions of our village alive. Something that…." said Palmon but then got interrupted.

"Treasure Arrow!" said someone in the distance

Everyone except Palmon was knocked back by a storm of glowing arrows of lightning. Palmon was then turned into data.

"Palmon!" everyone said as they saw her turn into data

"Where did that come from?" said Calvin

"That came from me." said a digimon in the sky who was was absorbing Palmon's data

"Who are you?" said Calvin

"I am Majiramon. I came here to collect the data that digimon had. Indramon told me where to find her. She contained Cherrymon's power, and from what I could tell a few Angemon, that Ford needed." said Majiramon

"Zudomon take him…...what the; what happened to you Zudomon? Or are you Gomamon?" said Calvin

"I'm Bukamon now. Sorry Calvin, but that lightning hit me really hard and reverted back to my in-training form; I also used up my strength when I was fighting Blossomon. Sorry!" said Bukamon

"It's ok!" Calvin said picking Bukamon up

"Now that I got what I came for, I will take my leave. I would go after you all right now, but I don't feel like taking your data right now. Nor do I really feel like going after digimon, or humans, that aren't on my list. Farewell." said Majiramon as he disappeared.

After Majiramon left, Betamon and the Palmon sisters cried after losing their oldest sister. Calvin and Bukamon walked over to them and did their best comfort them. Even though Palmon was mean to them as Blossomon and tried to destroy them, they didn't want her to go since she was still their sister and they wanted to try and start things over with her. Calvin was also sad since he couldn't keep his word of trying to make peace with Palmon Unknown to them since they were too busy grieving, Calvin's digivice started to glow again and voice came out of it; the voice said: "Ultimate Unlocked! Ultimate Unlocked! Beginning the release of the Pieces of Kindness into the human world"

* * *

After a few tear, they all headed back to Treetop Village. However, they found it all but destroyed and the big tree on the ground. Calvin then noticed Lala, the others, Tinkermon, Lillymon, and the surviving digimon that lived in Treetop Village(approximately only 20( all rookie) other digimon survived walking over to them

"What happened?" Calvin asked with a surprised look on his face

"Indramon happened! He destroyed the whole village, absorbed MagnaAngemon and all of his legion of Angemon." said Lala.

"We tried fighting him after we finally stopped sneezing all, but it wasn't enough." said William

"Where's your sister?" Lillymon asked Betamon and the other two Palmon sister.

"A digimon named Majiramon; he was working with Indramon. He took her data. I'm sorry." Calvin answered for them

"Is this all our fault; did we cause all of this?" Patricia asked out loud.

* * *

In the human world, at William's house, his mother, Muriel, was sitting down and watching tv. She was also looking at a photo book that contained pictures of her, William, and Zane, William's father. As she was looking at it, she hear the phone ring and decided to answer it. It was someone by the name of Jacob Grey.

"Hello Jacob!" said Muriel.

"Hello Muriel! I know it's been a long time, but I need to ask you something. Also, this line is secured and no one is listening in on us." said Jacob.

"Is this about the digimon?" said Muriel.

"Yes! My digivice's screen turned staticky. I think that means Cherrymon is gone. I guess something happened to him in the Digital World. You think it's Ford?" said Jacob.

"Most likely. That, or he's using some digimon that he managed to get to his side. If it is him and my son manages to find Stingmon, I plan to take him down myself." said Muriel.

"Your son!? You mean your son has a partner digimon; how is this possible." said Jacob.

"It's a long story. If you can get Rebecca, Avery, and Chazz for me, then we could talk more about this together." said Muriel.

"Ok, I'll contact them and we'll come over to your house. Also, do you think I should called Dr. Thaddeus?" said Jacob.

"No, he doesn't want anything to do with digimon anymore and you know why." said Muriel.

"I know; I miss him too." said Jacob.

In Ford's office, he got word that Indramon and Majiramon came back with the collected data that they absorbed in order for it to be used for the rest of the eggs. While he was filling out some paperwork, he got a call from Dr. Young telling him the GAL-034, or Guilmon has escaped.

* * *

 **To give you some clarification, in case you are confused in anyway, digimon don't die. I have known about that rule since I first watched the anime and it still applies to here. However, I did notice in Tamers that when their data is absorbed that digimon who were absorbed didn't come back; or I can speculate that they can't come back from that. While I can' 100 percent say for sure that they can come back, at the same time I think they can't and I plan to make it that way. In short, digimon that are turned into data and absorbed by another digimon are dead. If you have any questions, just PM or leave it in the reviews**

 **Also, tell me what you think of this chapter in particular. I made sure to add some elements to this story that is going to come in handy for its expansion later.**

 **Here are the questions I have for this chapter?**

 **What do you think Guilmon is going to do now that he left Ford's facility?**

 **What do you think the Pieces of Kindness that came out of Calvin's digivice are?**


	16. Episode 15: Friendship

**In this chapter/episode, I will be switching from flashback to present day very often; but, I will be sure to tell you which is a flashback.**

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

At the New York airport, Harold Myles is at the airport waiting for someone. He got a letter from someone that he knows from Japan. After waiting for a while, a plane coming back from Japan and people(both natives and tourist coming back from vacation). After the majority of the passengers got off, the person that Harold is looking for is coming, along with some escorts; this person that Harold is waiting for a younger Kaori. When she walked up to him, he told her: I'm Harold Myles, your father; I promise that I'm going to take care of you.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kaori is still trying to figure out how to get back to the human world. Since she didn't want to bring too much attention to herself, she wore the cloak that Max gave her before she decided to break off from him. She has been walking around to see if there was any way for her to get back home. She figured that there had to be some way to get back. However, she wants to explore some of the Digital World a bit before heading home. As she was walking, she could feel her stomach growling since she hasn't really eaten anything in a while. Before she could think up a plan, she ran into someone carrying a fruit stand and knocked down his cart.

"Sorry about that; I wasn't' paying attention to where I was going. Wait a minute, you're a human." said the digimon

"How did you know I was a human under this cloak." said Kaori

"I know you're not a digimon based on your scent; humans give off a scent that only certain digimon can sniff out in the Digital World. Anyway, my name is Makuramon; I'm a travelling fruit sales-digimon. What's a human like you doing in the Digital World anyway." said Makuramon

"It's a long story. Right now I'm trying to figure out a way to get back home, to the Human World." said Kaori

"I might be able to help you with that." said Makuramon

"No thanks! said Kaori at the same time her stomach growled

"Sounds like you're hungry." said Makuramon laughing a bit even though Kaori wasn't amused

"I don't need charity." said Kaori

"Don't think of this as charity; think of it as my apology for bumping into you like that." said Makuramon

"Fine! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find my way back home." said Kaori

"Just some food for thought, a place called Meteorville might have what you're looking for. A strange gate appeared there a couple of weeks ago. I'm not sure what it is, but it might be a clue that can help you get home." said Makuramon

"Ok, I'll take a look." said Kaori

"No problem friend." said Makuramon

"Don't use that word with me." said Kaori with an angry stare

* * *

In the secret base that Lala had Datamon establish when they first arrived in the past (or in this case the present), Datamon was busy looking out for any possible digimon activity in the Human World. While he does have some digimon on call that he could send to deal with any possible incidents, nothing seems to be happening. Clockmon was sitting down doing nothing at the moment

"It's like I'm just sitting around doing nothing. I miss the present day, or in this case the future. Despite it being ruled by Lord D, I had some friends there, both humans and fellow rebel digimon. If we change the future, I wonder if I'll be able to make friends with them again; or will me, Lala, and Clockmon just disappear and start our lives all over again. I wonder if Howard made it." said Datamon

"In a sense I did old friend" said Howard walking up to him, but with his face covered by a black and silver cloak

"Howard! What are you doing here?" Datamon asked

"It's a long story." said Howard

"I should contact Lala and let her know you're here." said Datamon

"No! I can't see my sister right now and you can't tell her that you saw me." said Howard

"Ok! What do you need…..wait how do I know you're the real Howard? For all I know you're an imposter." said Datamon

"That's fair enough to think. After all, you were skeptical of me when we first met in during a mission I was doing in the ruins of Washington DC when I found you and your fellow scientist digimon hiding in the Oval Office in the Presidential bunker." said Howard

"You're the real Howard alright; only he would remember something like that. So what do you need?" said Datamon

"This flash drive contains something that you might find interesting; it is also something that will can be used to help Lala, my ancestor William(who hasn't changed his name to Zane yet), and the other chosen ones." said Howard

* * *

In another part of the Digital World, Kotemon is trying to figure out where Lala and the others could be. He wanted to get back to them as fast as possible in hopes of being more useful to them and he didn't trust Max's decision. However, he didn't really want to leave Kaori like that. While he knows Kaori didn't call him a friend and he is still hurt by what she said, he wanted to at least make an effort to be friends with Kaori since he did feel some good in her. While he was walking, he noticed a truck coming up toward him. He figured that it must be an opponent and got ready to fight. However, it stopped right in front of him before he could do anything else; two digimon came out of it

"Hey buddy, what are you doing out here?" said two digimon at the same time

"I was looking for some friends of mine. Who are you two?" Kotemon asked them

"We're the Shoutmon Brothers! The most famous singing digimon group in all of the Digital World. I'm surprised that you haven't heard about us." said the Shoutmon brothers.

"It's a complicated matter. Sorry that I got in your way." said Kotemon

"No problem. Where are you going?" said Shoutmon A

"I don't know. I'm trying to look for my friends." said Kotemon

"If you want, you can come with us for now until we can find one of your friends." said Shoutmon B

"Ok!" said Kotemon

"Get on. We have some concerts to get to, but while we're on tour we should get some clues as to where they are." said Shoutmon B

"But before we go to our next gig, we need to head to Meteorville to get some inspiration for our next song." said Shoutmon A

"That's fine." said Kotemon

With that said, Kotemon got on the Shoutmon's brother truck.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

In a playground in New York, Kaori is sitting down on the swings and watching some other kids play. As she was sitting down, her father came up to her.

"Aren't you going to play with them? You should try and make some new friends while you're here." Kaori's father asked his daughter

"I tried to talk and play with them, but they wouldn't let me join them. They said I was weird." said Kaori

"You're not weird. I know things are hard for you, but I'm sure it will pick up once you start school. You'll make a lot of new friends." said Kaori's father

* * *

In the present day, Kaori finally arrived in Meteorville. The place looked like a small city, but the buildings were all covered in moss, broken down, windows broken in every building; overall, the whole place is abandoned. She continued to walk around and see if this supposed door that she was told about exist or not. At first she didn't think it exist at all, but it was worth a look. While she continued to walk, she saw a huge rain cloud coming up and decided to take shelter in an abandoned restaurant; she decided to wait out the cloud just in case it started storm. While she was waiting out the cloud, she went into the kitchen to see if there was any food; she didn't eat the fruit Makuramon gave her since she didn't trust him or his food. As luck would have it, she found some food that was still good inside of a big fridge and began to eat.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

When it was Kaori's first day of school, she was very nervous meeting all of these other kids her age. All the other kids were looking at her weird and whispering stuff about her, such as: "Why is she so nervous around us", Maybe she didn't have friends back where she came from", "I heard she's from another country" or "I wonder if she can speak English".

Later that day during lunch, she sat down with her fellow students and did her best to start talking to them. However, she couldn't understand what they were talking about and she didn't really have anything to talk about in order to start another conversation. Things took a turn for the worse, when the school's delinquent poured some juice on her as a practical joke; this made Kaori run into the bathroom crying.

When it was time to go home, she was the last student left in the entire school to go home. One of her father's associates came, with a letter from Kaori's father and the fact that he called the school ahead of time about this, and picked up Kaori. She told her that her father has to work late and she would be watching her until he came home.

* * *

Somewhere in Meteroville, Makuramon is standing at the huge gate(a golden one that looks like a castle gate, which is ten feet tall and seven inches wide) that he told Kaori about. He thought to himself: That human better hurry over here soon; she's my key into going to the human world. Before he could do anymore, he noticed the Shoutmon brother's truck coming by and decided to hide for the time being; he didn't want to reveal himself just yet.

The Shoutmon brothers and Kotemon got off the truck and looked at the gate.

"Why are we here?" Kotemon asked.

"Me and my brother like to look at this gate as reminder of our biggest dream." said Shoutmon A

"Our dream of going to the Human World and playing our songs. This gate is our ticket to going, but we can't go through it since the gate is shut by a special lock that only two things can open it: the Digimon Sovereign or those humans that came to this world a long time ago from the sky. We come here to remind ourselves of that dream one day coming true" said Shoutmon B

"Humans that came to this world a long time ago; what do you mean?" said Kotemon

"Humans came to this world a long time ago. They came from a big portal in the sky. They introduced their livelihood to us digimon, played with us, and even saved villages from harm. Some of them even bonded with some fellow digimon. After they left for some reason, the gate they created from the sky was broken into five parts and created into five gates that were placed in certain areas around the Digital World; that's just the short version of the story that my former master Zanbamon told me." said a digimon walking up to them

"Ballistamon!" said the Shoutmon brothers

"Good to see you guys finally arrived; you're normally right on time." said Ballistamon

"We stopped and picked up this guy, Kotemon, on our way here. We're taking him to the next town once we leave in order to find his friends or get a clue as to where they are." said Shoutmon A

"That's cool!" said Ballistamon

"Let's head back to your place so we can eat first then come up with our next song." said Shoutmon B

"Ok!" said Ballistamon

"You said a digimon named Zanbamon used to guard this gate. What happened to him?" Kotemon asked.

"The Digimon Sovereign asked for his help with something a long time ago. I don't know what it was, but he never came back after that. Once he was gone, his Musyamon Corps took over defending this gate; but eventually, they all gave up after their leader never came back. I took over defending the gate in his name, but no one really bothers using it." said Ballistamon

"How many more gates are there?" Kotemon asked Ballistamon

"A total of 5 gates. This is one of them of course, the second one is in Lightopia, the third gate is in Sleeping Forest (even though the place is now considered a hazard zone), and the fourth one is in the Frozen Plains guarded by the Ikkakumon corps and general Zudomon; it used to be guarded by king Vikemon but he disappeared too." said Ballistamon

"What about the fifth one?" Kotemon asked

"That one was located in the old base of the Royal Knights, Valhalla. The Royal Knight that guarded it was Gallantmon. However, some human came through the gate itself and somehow defeated Gallantmon. The Royal Knights have tried to take Valhalla back many times, but they couldn't for some reason; no one knows why." said Ballistamon

" I heard that a human with a powerful weapon managed to defeat Gallantmon, but it's somewhat hard to believe that since Gallantmon is a mega level digimon; you just can't beat a digimon like that so easily." said Shoutmon B

While they were all leaving to head to Ballistamon's place, Kotemon looked back and noticed on the gate two symbols on it: Friendship and Sincerity. Seeing the Friendship symbol reminded him of Kaori since she is supposed to wield that crest. When they arrived at Ballistamon's place, they noticed the door is open. They all got ready to attack the intruder, but Kotemon stopped them when he realized that the intruder that they are about to attack is Kaori; Kaori noticed them at the door too and Ballistamon is angry that she is going through their food.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

At Kaori's house, her father's associate made dinner for Kaori. While she was making dinner, Kaori watched her make it since that's what she did when her mother made dinner. When she at the food, she liked it, but it didn't taste like something her mother or father made. She finished the meal since her father's associate took the time to make this for her.

As time went on, Kaori began to learn about cooking, mainly understand the basics so she could make her own dinner with the same taste that her mother used to make; sometimes how her father made it, but when he was around she didn't have to cook for herself.

* * *

After Kaori explained what she was doing here, Ballistamon and the Shoutmon brothers stand down thanks to her explanation; Kotemon backed it up for her.

"I see! Sorry that we were about to attack you." said Ballistamon

"No problem! I was the one who went through your food without thinking about if anyone lived here or not; I assumed this place was abandoned." said Kaori

"Still, it's hard to believe that a human is here again. So how did you get here?" Shoutmon asked Kaori

"I was dragged in here by one of my fellow humans. I'm just trying to figure out how to get back home by using the gate in this town." said Kaori

"What, you can open the gate? Then take us with you; we can go to the human world and live out our dream right now." said Shoutmon B

"After we finish our concerts here of course; we can't disappoint our digimon fans." said Shoutmon A

"Oh yeah!" said Shoutmon A

"If you want to go to the human world, then find another way; I'm not taking anyone with me. Why don't you use a Trailmon to get there?" said Kaori

"Because getting one to do that is illegal. Trailmon, and Locomon too, can do that but they aren't allowed to do it unless they are paid a lot of money to do it; even we don't have that much money." said Shoutmon A

"He's going to a human who might do it for free. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go home with that gate over there; it looks like that storm cloud isn't doing anything so I'll go now." said Kaori

"Then why don't you just go to them; aren't they your friends?" said Shoutmon B

"I don't have any friends; I don't do friends. The only one who I can rely on is me." said Kaori said to him in anger and stormed off.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

A couple weeks later, one of the students, Raven, approached Kaori in the playground. She asked her to hold onto a notebook for her a while; Kaori agreed to it since this might be her chance to make a new friend. During one of her classes, the teacher asked everyone to hand in their homework assignments. However, she accidentally brought out the other student's book instead of hers. The teacher asked why she had Raven's book, yet Raven showed her that ripped up book that she claimed her dog ate. The teacher then told Raven she had detention for lying to her like and using Kaori to hide the fact that she didn't do her assignment.

Later that day, Kaori approached Raven and apologized for what happened. However, Raven told her that they can't be friends since she ratted her out like that since friends aren't supposed to do that. She also told Kaori that she was just using her to hide the fact that she forgot to do the homework and that she wasn't even thinking of being friends with her.

Ever since that day, Raven made sure that Kaori became a social outcast by calling her a tattle tale and spreading nasty rumors. Luckily, they didn't last long once one of the students, a kid named Cynthia, managed to stop the rumors from spreading, clear Kaori's name, and get Raven to pay for her actions. Cynthia approached Kaori with some of the other students that helped fix this problem, but the damage had already been done. Kaori didn't want to have anything to do with anyone anymore seeing that some of the kids that helped Cynthia also made fun of her too; she also felt that she could no longer trust anyone who calls her a friend.

* * *

After that conversation, Kaori headed to the gate. At first she tried pushing it open, but nothing worked. She decided to see if her digivice could do anything. But before she could do anything, she heard someone laughing; she realized that it was Makuramon.

"Come out; I know you're there Makuramon. So you were using me after all." said Kaori

"What seems to be the problem? I promise you that this gate will take you to the human world." said Makuramon

"Then you can follow me through it once I go through it." said Kaori

"Correct! You see here is how the gate works. The symbols on the gate, Friendship and Sincerity, are meant to be opened by the ones given a crest by the Digimon Sovereign or the Digimon Sovereign themselves. Before I left the service of the Digimon Sovereign, I learned that Ebonwumon was going to give them to some humans. I was going to attempt the use of the gate in Valhalla once, but unfortunately it's too heavily guarded and that human made it possible for only Champion level and below to go through like any other random portal to the human world does or the ones that the Trailmon or Locomon use." said Makuramon

"Why didn't you use them as a way, why me?" said Kaori

"The Digimon Sovereign and all the other factions control the rail ways and all the rouge Deva, including myself, aren't allowed to use them since they've been blocked off to us. And I won't sell my soul to that Ford Diethard human like Indramon and Majiramon or join Lightopia like Vajramon did too. I want to go to the Human World and conquer as much of it as possible; which should be easy with my skills." said Makuramon

"That still doesn't explain how this gate will make it possible for you to cross over into the Human World. From what someone has told me, only Champion and below digimon can cross over to my world. From what I can tell, you surpass that level." said Kaori

"You're right, I'm an Ultimate level digimon so it's not possible for me a Deva to cross over. However, that device you have right there is my ticket out of here." said Makuramon

"My digivice!" said Kaori

"That's right! Your crest maybe the key to opening this door, but the digivice itself can get me through without any worry. Now open the door."

"No way! You can't make me!" said Kaori

"We'll see about that." said Makuramon

Kaori ran away as fast as she could in order to get away from Makuramon. At first she thought she was getting away, but Makuramon is right behind her and is simply toying with her.

At Ballistamon's place, they were all trying to figure out what was up with Kaori and why she doesn't like the word "friend". Kotemon told them that he doesn't know to be honest. The reason he left her was in hopes of getting her to realize that she can't do this alone; but he didn't take her independent nature into account. Despite not being called a friend, Kotemon still wants to try being her friend even if it takes a long time; he still regrets leaving her like that. Before he could say anything else, he heard Kaori scream and headed over to where he heard her voice; the Shoutmon brothers and Ballistamon went with him.

Makuramon placed Kaori in his Primal Orb, which is a sphere that can he can use to imprison digimon or people, and began using its power to erase Kaori. Makuramon began taunting her about how she is about to be erased completely all because he didn't listen to him; he even asked her to beg for her life. Kaori told him that she would figure out a way to escape herself and she wouldn't beg to be spared. However, she was lying on the inside since she couldn't figure out what to do or how to escape. She began to tear up when it became pretty close to her getting erased. When it seemed like there is no hope she whispered: Help, Kotemon! As luck would have it, Kotemon used his move Thunder Kote, which is his fist gets charged up with electricity, and punches Makuramon in the face long enough for the Primal Orb to be broken and setting Kaori free; Ballistamon grabbed her once she began falling down to the ground. Kotemon then digivolved into Musyamon and began his real fight with Makuramon. He began using sword on Makuramon and trying hitting him with it, but Makuramon is to agile for him to land a blow on him. Musyamon tired using his move Shogun Sword, which is his sword getting surrounded by flames and taking the appearance of a dragon like ghost, to attack Makuramon and it managed to hit him. However, Musyamon was attacked by Makuramon's attack Treasure ball, which is are his Primal Orbs but they are for offensive use, and fired multiple Treasure balls at him again, which knocked Musyamon down. Before Makuramon attacked them, the Shoutmon brothers and Ballistamon attacked Makuramon in order to defend Musyamon and Kaori.

"This is your chance to escape Kaori. Go!" said Musyamon

"What!? Why are you helping me?" said Kaori

"Because I want to be your friend in your eyes. I know you don't see me like that and never could, but I want to at least try again. I'm sorry I left you like that before. Now go!" said Musyamon

"The reason I don't accept friends, because I've had a bad experience with people who said they were my friends. When I first came to the United States and lived with my biological father, I had trouble talking to others and opening a dialogue with them. Even when one of the kids in my elementary school used me, I still thought I couldn't established a dialogue. And even when others extended the hand of friendship to me, I just ignored it in fear of getting hurt again. I'm sorry Musyamon! If nothing else, I should have given you a chance." said Kaori expressing sadness that she got Musyamon hurt like that.

 **(A/N Imagine the Break Up from Adventure 02 for this fight)**

"Can we start over?" Musyamon asked.

"I'm willing to give you, and maybe them(the Shoutmon Brothers and Ballistamon) too. Musyamon, I want to try being your friend."said Kaori letting out a tear

With that said, Kaori's crest started to glow. A surge of power began to flow through Musyamon. Kaori's digivice started to glow with the crest of friendship. The symbol of Friendship went inside Musyamon's body and he said: Musyamon matrix digivolve to. All of his armor and sword fell down on the ground and turned into fire. The fire then began to cover his entire body and started to change his body. The fire then turned into a physical body and he came out of it in his new form and shouted out: Asuramon.

"Who are you? said Kaori

"I'm Asuramon! This is my ultimate form created by the power of your friendship. It has given me the strength to fight again and I promise that I will protect you with it." said Asuramon

(The Shoutmon brothers and Ballistamon are thrown towards a wall)

"You three are an annoyance. I'm just going to destroy you and absorb your data just so you can disappear. Treasure Orb." said Makuramon throwing a lot of orbs at him

Asura Exploding Fist!" said Makuramon stopping the attacks with fire coming from his arms

"What the?" said Makuramon

"You'll never hurt them or Kaori again." Asuramon said charging toward Makuramon

Asuramon began is fight with Makuramon. Makuramon would fire his Treasure ball attack on Asuramon, but Asuramon would counter it with his Fire Fist of Shiva by punching all of the Treasure balls that were being thrown at him. Asuramon then called out Asura Bakunenken, which is him throwing flames from his four arms; these flames were more powerful that his Fire Fist of Shiva. Makuramon, seeing that this wasn't working, choose to use his Primal Orb on Asuramon in hopes of erasing him. However, Asuramon's face shifted to his face of wrath and he called out Asura Shinken, which is him punching with all of his strength with his fist on fire. He manged to break the orb and continue to punching all the way to Makuramon. Makuramon tried to retaliate with his Treasure Ball attacks, but they weren't working. He begged Asuramon stop, but he wouldn't listen to him. He continued to punch Makuramon until finally he de digivolved into Kapurimon; however, Makuramon was already turning into a digiegg immediately.

Kaori, the Shoutmon brothers, and Ballistamon ran over to Kapurimon to see how he was doing.

"Are you ok Kaori?" said Kapurimon

"Yeah! Thank you for saving me; you guys too." said Kaori to Kapurimon, the Shoutmon Brothers, and Ballistamon

"No problem! Sorry we couldn't participate that much " said Shoutmon A

"To be honest, we're not really fighters." said Shoutmon B

"So what are we going to do with a Deva's digiegg?" said Kaori

"Hold on! Aren't digimon that get a chance to turn into digiegss supposed to be heading to the Land of New Beginnings? Why isn't he going there?" said Ballistamon

"That's because they weren't made to do that." said a voice in the distance

"Who are you?" said Kaori

"Kyubimon! I am a herald of Baihumon;I am here to take Makuramon's egg back to him." she said appearing right in front of them

"How long have you been watching us fight?" said Ballistamon

"Not long! I arrived immediately when he(Kapurimon) finished off Makuramon. I'm surprised that a digimon such as him could even defeat a Deva; I guess you(Kaiori) had something to do with that." said Kyubimon

"Ultimate Unlocked! Ultimate Unlocked! Beginning the release of Pieces of Friendship into the human world!" said Kaori's digivice letting out a huge light that went into the gate

"What was that?" said Ballistamon

"I don't know, but they went back to the human world, so I'm sure I can too." said Kaori

"Is something supposed to happen?" Shoutmon A asked

"I don't think you can open it with just your crest or digivice alone Kaori. Look up there! Your crest is there, but so is Sincerity and Sincerity belongs to Talia." said Kapurimon

"You're right! I guess Makuramon thought only having my crest would work, but in reality it didn't. He also thought my digivice would take him to the human world too." said Kaori

"I don't know for sure if what he thought about your digivice being able to take him to the human world is real or not, but only the Baihumon and the other sovereign would know that. I must go now, farewell" said Kyubimon taking Makuramon's digiegg with her and leaving them

Once Kyubimon left, Kaori looked at the gate one final time and realized that she can't get back to the human world this way. Seeing as she has no other option at the moment, she decides to travel with the Shoutmon Brothers in hopes of finding the others, mainly Lala, and get them to help her get back home; however, she would think about continuing this fight to save the future as well. While she was sitting in the back of the truck, she looked at Kapurimon while he's asleep and started to remember something from her past.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

As time went on, Kaori became more and more distant from others. She would always work by herself and never accept the help from others. She basically did everything herself. One day, she got a letter from her mother; they write to each other any chance they get. The letter said:

 _Dear Kaori,_

 _I miss you so much! I know it must be hard for you meeting new people in a different country. I know that the some of the people at your school have given you a hard time and you have trouble trusting other people; I've felt those feelings before when I was your age. Promise me that you will find a friend. I'm not asking you to have a huge group of friends, but a friend that you know you can trust. Everyone needs a friend, especially you my lovely daughter. I love you Kaori!_

 _Sincerely, Mom_

* * *

Kaori looked at Kapurimon one more time and gave him a kiss and whispered to him: Let's be friends Kapurimon.

* * *

Back with Datamon and Howard, Datamon is trying to take in what Howard has showed him on the flash drive.

"Howard, if what you've just showed me is true, then this can help us in our fight easily. I had no idea the digivices could do that." said Datamon

"Once each of them has unlocked their crest and make their digimon evolve into ultimate, then the fight against Lord D here will save the future. However, don't tell Lala until all of them have been unlocked their respective pieces." said Howard

"Ok! But what are you going to do?" Datamon asked

"I'm going to chase after Guilmon, or the Royal Knight Gallantmon as he was once called, and someone who can help him on the right path." said Howard

"Ok! But Howard, how did you get a list like this?" Datamon asked

"That's a story for another time my friend. Also I'm going to borrow Clockmon for a bit too" said Howard as he and Clockmon teleported away which left Datamon in shock

* * *

 **To Dame Rivere: I hope I did your OC justice. I know you didn't give me the whole history of your character in the manner I wrote, which I didn't ask, but I hope this is something that goes along with your character too and her personality. I also hope you like the road I'm taking with Kaori. I know you made her a loner/someone who doesn't really like people or groups of people in general, but this is all part of her development in accepting others into her heart.**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter. While Kaori is more accepting to Kotemon now, that doesn't mean her development is done just yet since she still doesn't really like the other chosen children/digidestined. Also I would like to note that I have mentioned what doesn't exist in this story and writing this chapter made me think of something I should address; Digi-Xrossing/Digi-fusing doesn't exist in this world. While DNA and/or Jorgess Evolution does, Digi-Xrossing doesn't exist like it did in Xross Wars; I don't think it would work here. As for a fight scene with Ballistamon and the Shoutmon brothers facing off against Makuramon, I didn't do it because they weren't fighters to be honest and all they were doing is distracting him; I think you can all tell that not all digimon are fighters in this world.**

 **Here are the questions I have; one of them is going to decide which chapter I do next.**

 **Knowledge or Purity?**

 **What do you think happened to Zanbamon and Vikemon, the ones guarding the gates to the human world?**

 **What do you think Howard showed Datamon?**


	17. Episode 16: Captured

After the events of Treetop village, Lala and the others left in order to head to Sleeping Forest. Despite being told something was wrong with it, they decided to head there for now until they got new information on Muriel's Stingmon. As for Lillymon, Betamon, and Tinkermon, they took the rest of the surviving members of Treetop Village and they were all going to head to Lightopia and take refuge there. Before they left, Lala told them the direction(west) that they were going in and said if anyone asked for any reason, then she could tell them. After that was said, everyone went their separate ways.

"Are we really going in the direction that you told Lillymon?" Willam asked Lala

"Yes and No! If they're heading to Lightopia then they are going to be asked what happened to MagnaAngemon and his legion and where we all went. I just gave them that bit of information to help them so they wouldn't get in trouble. While they can easily say that the Deva attacked them and they don't know where they went, they probably will ask them where we went and just saying they don't know won't help them; in fact, they would probably be executed for defying the Law of Lightopia." Lala explained

"So what are we going to do now?" Veemon asked

"For now, we still head to Sleeping Forest." said Lala

"But isn't it a hazard zone for some reason?" said Calvin

"According to what everyone has been saying, it is; but we should still go there just in case Stingmon might have gone back to it for some reason." said Lala

"I agree. Mom wouldn't have mentioned the place if it didn't have some meaning to her or Stingmon, if he was supposed to be staying there." said William

"Hey Patricia, is something the matter?" Lunamon asked

"Is it always going to be like this?" Patricia asked

'What do you mean?' Lunamon asked

"Will another village that we go to be like that? Are we going to be the cause of another village being destroyed because we were near them like that and we're powerless to stop it?' Patricia asked again

Patricia remembers what happened. When she and the others arrived upstairs to see what happened, they saw all the Angemon that were left getting absorbed by Indramon. She then saw Indramon grabbing MagnaAngemon and tearing him apart, which horrified Patricia. After seeing this event, Lunamon and the other digimon digivolved into their champion forms to fight She remembers seeing how Lekismon was trying to fight Indramon along with the others. They used all of their attacks against Indramon, but it had no effect on him and Indramon just stood there as Indramon used the horn he's carrying on his back and blasted them and the whole village with it, causing the whole village to start falling down. As luck would have it, everyone's digivice protected them and some of the digimon living in the village from dying. Indramon would leave seeing that he got what he came for and didn't care about the humans or any other surviving digimon since they are of no use to him.

* * *

Elsewhere, Talia and Garurumon were heading in the direction of the closest digivice signal; hopefully, it would lead her to Max so he could capture him for Ford. While they were heading in that direction, Garurumon began to talk to Talia.

"Can I ask you something?" Garurumon asked

"What is it?" said Talia

"Are you really ok with doing this, going after Max and handing him over to Ford?" said Garurumon

"I'm not ok with it, but I have to do it. If he can somehow hurt my mother and her career, then I have to make sure that doesn't happen. Also, I'm going to have to follow certain orders that I don't like at some point too." Talia admitted

"Because you want to join the navy and be like your mother." said Garurumon

"Yes! I want to be just like her and I'll do whatever I have to in order to achieve that goal. Will you really be able to stand by me on this?" said Talia

"I will!" said Garurumon

* * *

Elsewhere, Lillymon, Tinkermon, Betamon, and the other surviving members of Treetop Village finally arrived at a nearby Trailmon Station that would take them to Lightopia. As they were waiting for the next train to take them, another one, a white Worm class, arrived at the station; however, this isn't a regular Trailmon. The digimon that were coming out of it were the Two Saints of Lightopia: Sanzomon and Sirenmon; once they saw them, Lillymon and the others immediately kneeled before them.

"Saint Sanzomon! Saint Sirenmon! It's an honor to be in your presence." said Lillymon

"Are you the digimon of Treetop Village?" said Sanzomon

'Yes, we're the surviving members of Treetop Village!" said Lillymon

"What do you mean by "surviving members?" said Sirenmon

"Indramon attacked our village and used one of our residence to attack Cherrymon, absorb his data along with Saint MagnaAngemon and his legion of Angemon. We were heading to the capital to possibly seek refuge" Lillymon explained

"What about the humans; where are they?" Sanzomon asked

"They said that they were heading west, but that's all I heard before they ran away." said Lillymon

"Were they allied with Indramon?" Sirenmon asked

'No!' said Lillymon

'All of you will be taken to Lightopia; you will live in one of our refugee homes until it is decided what shall be done with all of you." said Sirenmon

(Lillymon, Tinkermon, Betamon, and the the rest of the residence of Treetop Village got on the Trailmon)

"We should report this to the Archangels immediately." said Sanzomon

"Vajramon!" said Sirenmon

"Yes my saint!' said Vajramon

'Do you have the ability to sense your fellow Deva?' Sirenmon asked

"I can, my saints. From what I can tell, Indramon and Majiramon are in that direction. Do you wish me to pursue them?' said Vajramon

'Yes, but I'm going with you. I think it's time we figure out what they are up to. Also, if you defeat one of them, then you will not only be a full fledge citizen of Lightopia, but I will request that the Archangels make you a saint." said Sanzomon

"I am not worthy of such an honor; Thank you Saint Sanzomon." said Vajramon

* * *

At the Loan Agency, Max and Dorumon have been waiting for a long time to get an appointment with Barbamon; they've been waiting since yesterday. As the two were sleeping, they were told that it was their turn to schedule an appointment to see Barbamon. Before they could do anything else, a group of digimon (6 Impon, 5 Monmon, 8Black Agumon, and Assaultmon) came in with guns; their leader, CaptainHookmon.

"Everyone on the ground; this is a robbery!" said CaptainHookmon

"Now what?" said Max with an annoyed look

"That's CaptainHookmon; leader of the Black Feather Pirates. Well technically the former leader used to be Ravemon, but he disappeared a long time ago." said the receptionist, Bakemon

"This is annoying." said Max

"Hey you two, I said get on the ground." said CaptainHookmon

"Why don't you make us?" said Dorumon

"Do you know who I am my fellow digimon?" said CaptainHookmon

"No! And I honestly don't care." said Dorumon

"Then you won't mind me shooting you until you turn into data for one of my crewmates to absorb." said CaptainHookmon pointing his leg-gun ad Dorumon

"Leave him alone" said Max trying to kick the gun away but accidentally moves the hood from his cloak revealing his face

"A human! I haven't seen one since…..(to Assaultmon) we're leaving. Take what we have and head back to the ship; we're taking this human with us." said CaptainHookmon

"Get your filthy hands off me you….." said Max before he got knocked out

"Max! That's it, Dorumon digi….." said Dorumon who also got knocked out

"Looks like you were telling the truth about these humans after all Caturamon." said CaptainHookmon

"Of course CaptainHookmon; I would never lie about such thing." said Caturamon

'Will this human be able to help us with finding the treasure?" Assaultmon asked

"I'm sure he will valuable in our quest to find Lucemon's treasure in the Dark Ocean." said Caturamon

* * *

Back with Lala and the others, they continued walking for a little while longer, but all of them were getting tired. Luckily for them, they found an abandoned house that they could stay in for the night.

"How convenient that we managed to find this place." said Calvin

"We can rest here for the night and we can start our journey to Sleeping Forest again." said Bukamon

"Do you think that Lillymon and the others will be alright?" said Veemon

"I'm sure they'll be fine." said Lala

"(Adam's stomach growls) It's a shame we didn't get a chance to grab a meal before we left. Maybe this place might have some leftovers that some digimon left." said Adam

"Actually, I have a few instant seeds that Lillymon gave me before we left. All we need is some water and dirt and we should have some fruit; also, one seed is enough to feed all of us." said Lala

'What kind of fruit?" Salamon asked

"We'll find out soon enough." said Lala

"Hey, where's Patricia and Lunamon?" Adam asked

"I saw them outside looking up at the stars; Allison and Falcomon are with them." said Bukamon

Outside, Patricia, Allison, Lunamon, and Falcomon were looking at the stars together. At the same time, Patricia was looking at some old photos that she took back home. While she was going through them, she found a recent photo of her, her mother, and her older brother at a Track and Field event.

"Is that photo of you and your family, Patricia?" Allison asked

"Yeah! This one was taken at one of my brother's track and field meets; he won first place that day and the coach gave him a (fake) gold medal. Afterwards, we went out to dinner and celebrated his win. It's one of the few times all three of us spent some time together. I thought looking at them would cheer me up a bit after what happen to Treetop Village; I feel bad that we caused all the digimon so much trouble that they lost their home as a result." said Patricia

"It's not our fault Patricia." Lunamon said comforting Patricia

"Yeah, it's Indramon's fault everyone lost their homes." said Allison

"I hope I get another chance at him. When I was Peckmon, he easily took me down like I was nothing; if only I could digivolve further like Gomamon did." said Falcomon

"Well Falcomon, it's really not up to us if we digivolve further; only our partners can do that." said Lunamon

"Question on is how are we supposed to do that with these crest? Mine is Purity and your crest is Love. How exactly are we supposed to do that?" said Patricia

"I don't know!" said Allison

"I wonder if my mom and Rey are ok? They must be very worried about me after I just jumped through the portal to the Digital World." said Patricia

"If it helps, I told her that I would take care of you, so I'm sure your mom knows you're in good hands; and she knows about Lunamon too." said Allison

"What about your parents?" Patricia asked

"Most of the time, I don't even have parents; I especially don't have a dad." said Allison

"Do you hate your dad?" Falcomon asked

"Yeah! He kept a secret from me and my mom that affected us both of us for a long time. My mom forgave him, but I still haven't forgiven him. I sometimes wonder if I can even love someone in my family anymore. Patricia, do you know anything about your dad?" said Allison

"No! I never really asked my mom or Rey about it." said Patricia

(Someone starts singing a song and a piano is playing at the same time)

 _I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on the glittering wind_

"Patricia there….(stops after hearing a song) do you hear that?" said Allison

"It sounds like a piano and someone singing." Falcomon pointed out

 _I'll come to see you soon_

(Inside the house)

"Who's singing that song?" said Lala

'I don't know but...it sounds so peaceful and tiring." said William

 _It's best to forget the unnecessary things_

"I think I'm going to take a nap for a while." said Veemon

 _There's no more time to be fooling around_

"Why don't we rest our eyes for a bit Salamon" said Adam

"I agree Adam" said Salamon

"Guys I think this is sleeping music. You need to cover your" said Lala falling asleep

 _What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow?_

(Outside the house)

"Where do you think this music is coming from?" said Allison

 _I wonder if we'll reach the skies_

"I think I see something coming toward us; it's in the same direction as that song" said Falcomon falling asleep

 _But, wow wow wow wow wow I don't even know what my plans are for tomorrow_

 _After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness_

"It could be….. an enemy…... digimon." said Lunamon going to sleep along with everyone else

 _It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose_

"We have...to stay….awake." said Patricia

(A group of digimon appeared and grabbed every single one of them)

 _Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay_

 _I'm sure we can fly, on my love_

( The piano and the singing stopped)

None of them stayed awake since the song put them to sleep in an instant. The digimon who was singing that song was none other than Sirenmon

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

After getting Lillymon and the others on the train, Sirenmon and Sanzomon contacted the Three Archangels, their leaders: Ophanimon, Cherubimon, and Seraphimon; once they got ahold of them, they kneeled before them.

"What do you have to report to us Saint Sirenmon and Saint Sanzomon?" said the Three Archangel digimon

"Our Archangels, we regret to inform you that Saint MagnaAngemon is gone; he was absorbed by Indramon." said Sanzomon

"It is a shame that we lost such a great Saint. Were there any survivors of Treetop Village?" said Ophanimon

"Yes! They are on board the train right now." said Sirenmon

"What about the humans?" said Cherubimon

"One of the survivors, Lillymon told us that they were heading west from Treetop Village. However, I think the humans only told them that to simply throw us or anyone else off our trail." said Sanzomon

"Most likely!" said Seraphimon

"I would like to request that Vajramon and I hunt down Indramon and Majiramon. I also would like to request that he be given a chance to prove himself and become a Saint like us" said Sanzomon

"No! We shouldn't concern ourselves with them yet. Right now I need you to head to Toy Town immediately. Belphemon, one of the Seven Great Demon Lords, is leading an assault against the digimon living there. I want you to assist me in my fight against her; bring Vajramon with you too once you drop off the refugees; this will be his test to prove his loyalty to us and if he is worthy of being titled a Saint." said Cherubimon

"Yes, Archangel Cherubimon" said Sanzomon

"Saint Sirenmon! I want you to find those humans and their partner digimon and take them to one of our nearby prisons. Have them interrogated. If they refuse to cooperate, then you must execute them" said Seraphimon

"Yes, Archangel Seraphimon." said Sirenmon

"However, one of them, Salamon, you must bring back alive." said Ophanimon

"Yes, Archangel Ophanimon" said Sirenmon

With that said, Sirenmon went out to find the humans and their partner digimon; she took five Nefertimon guards with her as back up. Sirenmon began to sing. Her song doubled as sleeping spell and sonar for her; she would use this to find and put to sleep Lala and the others.

* * *

Elsewhere, Talia looked at her digivice and noticed that the dot that she was tracking, is right above her; the digivice that she is tracking is on a pirate ship(Argosy class) She didn't know what this meant, so she had Garurumon find the highest place he could find, that was high enough to get on the ship, and jump on it. She managed to make it on board but she and Garurumon were surrounded by digimon with guns, along with Assaultmon point his weapons at them. Seeing they are surrounded and outgunned, Garurumon and Gabumon surrendered.

In the Captain's quarters, CaptainHookmon was looking at an old photo of him, Assaultmon, and their former captain Ravemon; he was also humming a song at the same time. Then Assaultmon came in.

"What is it First Mate Assaultmon?" said CaptainHookmon

"A human and her partner digimon, as she called him, tried to stowaway on our ship, but we're taking her down to the prison with that other human and his partner digimon." said Assaultmon

"Excellent! Having another human may prove useful in finding the treasure." said CaptainHookmon

"Were you humming that song again?" Assaultmon asked

"Yes! The first song of the Digital World: Butterfly. No one knows where it came from, but it is known as a song that everyone knows. Where do you think it came Assaultmon?" CaptainHookmon asked

"No one knows that answer. However, everyone does know that it was the first song that ever came to the Digital World and it was there during its creation. Ravemon always wondered where it came from too." said Assaultmon

"I miss him Assaultmon. I wonder why he made that deal with the Sovereign with those other eight digimon." said CaptainHookmon

"Who knows? Maybe we can ask him if he come back." said Assaultmon

"No! When he comes back. While I may be acting captain of this ship, it is still Ravemon's ship and it will always will be his ship." said CaptainHookmon

 **At first I thought the next chapter was going to be Patricia getting Lunamon to matrix digivolve, but I needed a better build up toward it. Also, I needed future build up for Allison, Talia, and Max; I had one originally for Max, but I felt I could do a little better with the scenario as a whole. As for Adam and William, they will get there soon, but later; I have something but it's just a matter of executing it properly for them. Also, I put in the english lyrics for Butterfly for just this one time; but the song itself is going to play a part in the story, or I'm hoping to make it a part of it somehow. Here are a few questions for you:**

 **What Digimon song that Wada Kouji came up with for Digimon is your favorite?**

 **What ending song from Digimon do you think works for my story at this moment?**

 **What do you think the Black Feather Pirates hope to find in the Dark Ocean?**

 **Why do you think Ophanimon wants Salamon?**


	18. Episode 17: Purity

**Hey everyone! Since someone brought it up, here is a reminder of what our main characters look like again. I know I should describe it in the story but this is the fastest/easiest way to do it since I've already did it in other chapters. Note that these are the descriptions everyone gave me and I simply copied what they gave me**

 **Lala- A african american female with light brown skin, hazel eyes, black hair in a bun, 6'0, and has a skinny body; she wears a pink t shirt, black leather jacket, blue jeans, black boots, and a silver watch on her right wrist.**

 **William- A african american male with dark skin, black spiky hair, hazel eyes, 5'7, and has a skinny body; he wears blue shirt, a brown leather jacket, black jeans, and black sneakers**

 **Max- A caucasian male with blue eyes, about 5"11in, 180 lbs, slim, has a tan, platinum blonde/silver wavy hair; he wears black sneakers, blue jeans and a simple black tee shirt**

 **Patricia- She has hazel eyes, she is around 4 ft and 5 in, weighs 78 lbs, pale skin, and light brown wavy hair; she wears a V-neck black mini-dress with a white blouse underneath, red scarf, gold hair-clips, pink skirt, a pink and white beanie with a Star design in it, black over-knee socks, a yellow bag, and pink short boots.**

 **Allison- She has curvy ombré Hair, brown eyes, tanned skin tone & young average female body type; she wears blue Ripped Jean, red flannel & white t-shirt**

 **Talia- A caucasian female with straight red hair that is cut like a boy's, blue eyes, tan skin, the body of a runner/martial artist, weighs 147 pounds and stands at 5' 4"; she wears a black T-shirt and blue jeans with white sneakers.**

 **Adam- A is lean and tall for his age at about 5'3 tall and weighs 64 kilos, he has deep blue round eyes and messy and thick amber hair ,long till his neck with a few bangs falling in the front of his face, he is thin but not very athletic or muscular; he wears; he wears a pair of black skinny pants, blue nikes a green belt and a yellow t shirt with a scenery print on it and a red hoodie jacket above it usually zipped on till his chest, he also has a blue watch on to his left wrist and a pair of black glasses**

 **Kaori- She has long, mousy brown hair that reaches down to her waist when let loose. She tends to wear it back in a braid however. She has narrowed eyes that are a light-honey brown. Her skin is a peachy white and she has a flat, stick-like figure, she stands about 5'2" and weighs in at about 110-115 lbs; she wears a simple pink dress with purple flannel over it open, she rolls up the sleeves of the flannel to her elbow, wears a pair of white leggings underneath to her knees, and pair of baggy white socks with a pair of plain high tops.**

 **Calvin- A male with Blue Eyes, Sandy Blonde Messy Hair, Average Teenage Muscle Build and Caucasian Skin Tone; he wears a white sleeveless shirt and light blue broad shorts and he also wears sandals and sunglasses**

* * *

Patricia started to wake up from being knocked out like the others. She found herself in a huge cage in the sky and at the bottom is a huge bridge. As she is waking up, she noticed Lunamon, Falcomon, Gomamon, and Veemon surrounding her.

"I'm glad that you're awake Patricia; I was so worried about you." said Lunamon

"Hey Lunamon! Gomamon you're back." said Patricia surprised to see Gomamon again

"Yeah, that nap helped me digivolve back to normal easily." said Gomamon

"Where is everyone?" Patricia asked

"Lala and the others were taken to another cell; Sirenmon, the digimon that captured us, wanted to question them. They left us here for later questioning." said Veemon

"How come I wasn't taken with them?" Patricia said

"Sirenmon deemed you a" rookie" human and the questioning methods that they have aren't meant for rookie humans. It's confusing I know, but that's what they said." Lunamon explained

"Ok! Hey, where's Salamon?" Patricia asked

"We don't know. When we woke up she wasn't with us." said Falcomon

"Maybe she's in another cell." Veemon assumed

"But this is the rookie level holding cells, that would mean she would be with us." Lunamon pointed out

"Maybe your friend was already turned into a digiegg already." said voice near them

"What makes you say that; Who are you?" said Veemon

"I'm Dracmon! Nice to meet you human. And what I mean is your friend might have received the same punishment, or mercy as they like to tell us, as all Rookie level digimon get: turned into a digiegg." said Dracmon

"What are you talking about?" said Patricia

* * *

In another part of the prison, William and the others (except Lala) are in a dungeon that had nothing but bricks that covered the entire place; there was an entrance/exit but it's locked.

"How are we going to get out of here?" said Adam

"I'm still trying to figure that out. Does anyone have a nail file? Allison?" Calvin asked

"I don't keep something like that with me." said Allison

"There has to be a way out of here. Everyone look around and see if there is anything we can use to escape." said William

"I highly doubt there's anything in here we can use to escape. Unless there's a window in here, I think we're locked up here pretty tight." Adam pointed out

* * *

Lala was in an interrogation room for questioning. The room itself is a box that is made up of entirely of glass and she was surrounded by cannons from the outside of the glass prison. As she was sitting down and trying to figure out how to leave. Before she could do anything, Sirenmon came up to her.

"Before you ask me anything, just know that me and my friends aren't associated with any of the warring factions in the digital world and we don't plan on joining them or you." said Lala

"You sound like you know what I was going to ask you. So I take it that means you're with that human who has taken over Valhalla then?" said Sirenmon

"No, we're not. If I told you exactly what we were doing here, then you wouldn't believe it." said Lala

"Who knows really. I was ordered to take you and your fellow humans here for questioning and execution for all ten of you; you managed to start the execution part more easily." said Sirenmon

"What!? Why are you even executing us? We're no threat to you." said Lala

"But you aren't with us, so by definition you are against us; that's just how it works. " said Sirenmon

"What if you're just neutral?" said Lala

"You can't be neutral; you have to be on our side or not. Since the ten of you aren't on our side, then you have to be executed. In the case of you humans, since you don't turn into data or turn into a digiegg when you die, I guess you'll die permanently like when a digimon's data is absorbed. Don't worry, you and those other humans will get a fighting chance. As for the four digimon, they will be swiftly executed and turned into digieggs so they can be reborn in digimon that respect the rules and lifestyle of Lightopia." said Sirenmon

"Hold on, you said four; there are five digimon with us." said Lala

"You mean that Salamon. Well, Archangel Ophanimon wants her for herself for some reason so she won't be joining them. She's being taken to Lightopia right now. But you shouldn't worry about that. Warden MetalPhantomon!" said Sirenmon

(MetalPhantomon appears through a door)

"Yes, Saint Sirenmon!" said MetalPhantomon

"Prepare the execution for this human and the other humans. We'll deal with them first then the human's digimon?" said Sirenmon

"Understood!" said MetalPhantomon

* * *

Back with Patricia and her group, Dracumon told them about why he was here and how this whole prison system in Lightopia. In order to get locked up is, obviously, breaking a rule of Lightopia. If you're a rookie and below, you get swift execution and automatically get turned into a digiegg as an act of mercy. If you're a champion(and depending on the severity of the crime), you will be given a chance to fight for whether you are turned into a digiegg or have your data absorbed by one of the saints. As for ultimates and megas (which are rare cases since there aren't that many ultimates or megas), they are swiftly executed and are turned into data that is absorbed by one of the saints.

"And that's how it all works." said Dracmon

"That sounds awful. If some has done something bad, then yes they do have to pay for it, but swift execution just like that without the chance of redemption isn't right." said Patricia

"There is no redemption in Lightopia; break their law and you get punished for it." said Dracmon

"So what did you do?" Lunamon asked

"I was against the idea of Treetop Village joining with Lightopia." said Dracmon

"You're from Treetop Village." said Veemon

"Yeah! I used to live in a place called Shadow Valley, which is under the control of the Seven Great Demon Lord digimon, but I left that place when things got boring. I moved to Treetop Village just for the fun of it; I was even a student there. Then Lightopia came over and demanded that Treetop Village join them and the leader of the place, Cherrymon, chose to side with them in hopes of protecting everyone even though we were neutral in the whole Digital World conflict. Me and a small group of digimon were against this and tried to fight, but instead we were beaten and taken into custody for going against Lightopia. I wonder how that sell out village is doing now." said Dracmon

"It's gone; Treetop Village was wiped out by one of the Deva, Indramon. Cherrymon and many other digimon lost their lives." said Gomamon

"Really!? Well that's what they get for selling out to Lightopia like that. (with a more concerned tone) Did Lillymon survive the attack?" said Dracmon

"She did, along with the other surviving members of Treetop Village." said Falcomon

"At least that's something." said Dracmon

"Ok, then. On another note, how are we going to get out of here?" said Veemon

"It's impossible to get out of here; this cage blocks all of our moves and can only be unlocked by a key that the warden, MetalPhantomon, has." said Dracmon

"Then I guess we're stuck here. (Going through her yellow bag) Unless!? Maybe this will work." said Patricia

"What's that?" said Dracmon

"A digivice! I can't give a full explanation, but I bet they didn't design these cages to hold champion level digimon like Lekismon in here; I'm just glad they didn't take it." said Patricia

"They thought anything you owned, since you were a human, was useless to help in any escape. They must have assumed your digivice was just another useless thing too. So can that device really make you (Lunamon) digivolve?" said Dracmon

"Yes it can! I'm ready Patricia." said Lunamon

"Ok!" said Patricia

"Lunamon digivolve to…..Lekismon." said Lunamon digivolving into Lekismon

"Let's go everyone." said Lekismon

"Wait! I want to get Dracmon and everyone else who is locked up in here out too." said Dracmon

"Hold on a second Patricia. We don't know if anyone here is actually as innocent as Dracmon, or if Dracumon here was telling us the truth." said Veemon

"(Looking at every digimon that is locked up) It doesn't matter right now who did what at the moment. We need a way to escape and we may need help. Plus there is strength in numbers in terms of getting out of here and finding the others too (to the digimon in their cells). Listen everyone, today is your lucky day. I'm getting all of you out of here today. Some of you may have been locked up here for a certain reason, but I have a feeling you all served your debt to the Digital World Society and earned your freedom." said Patricia

"How are you going to do that?" said Falcomon

"My digivice. One of the functions in here is a key; so I'm sure I can use it to get everyone out." said Patricia

"What can that digivice not do?" said Lekismon

( A group of Gargomon appear, along with one wearing a brown coat, black shades, and a police siren on his head)

"Hey you, get back to your cells." said the main Gargomon

"Patricia, get everyone out of here; I'll distract them." said Lekismon

"We'll help you too." said Veemon

"But you guys can't digivolve." Lekismon pointed out

"Doesn't mean we still can't help you; Falcomon is helping Patricia get everyone out." said Gomamon

"Ok; let's go!" said Lekismon

* * *

The Olympos Islands! It is home to the Olympos Xii, one of the great powers in the Digital World. Each member of the Olympos Xii have an island that they rule by themselves. In order to prevent any infighting amongst themselves, a competition is held every four years to determine who the leader of the Olympos Xii is and who has final say in any of their choices. The competition involves the Twelve's strongest digimon warriors (a total of twelve digimon) who will compete in a game that each of the twelve come up with. The one whose team wins the most competitions will give their respective leader the right to rule over the Olympos Islands; the current leader is Apollomon,

He is now calling for the rest of the remaining Olympos Xii (Apollomon, Bacchusmon, Ceresmon, Jupitermon,Mercurymon, Minervamon, Neptunemon, and Vulcanusmon) for a meeting to discuss three things: the next games,a progress report on the war with the Royal Knights, and the recent disappearance of another member of the Olympos Xii, Junomon. There meetings take place on a small island in the sky called Mount Olympos. While the overall exterior looks like the Parthenon in our world, on the inside is a round table with 12 thrones for each of the Olympos Xii.

"Now that we're are all here, we can finally begin. The first order of business in the recent disappearance of Junomon. One of her generals, IceLeomon, reported that Junomon has gone missing during a battle with the leader of the Seven Great Demon Lords, Lucemon." said Apollomon

"We need to make every attempt possible in finding her." said Jupitermon

"Like we've been making every attempt in finding Venusmon and Dianamon; we won't have any luck in finding her just like how we can't find them." said Neptunemon

"We all know where they are; they're in the same location that human is in, Valhalla."

"Then we should mount an attack on that place and take them back." said Jupitermon

"It's obvious that won't work. You heard how Gallantmon lost to them when they first arrived here; while means are unknown, it is possible that he has some sort of weapon that can defeat a mega such as him." said Minervamon

"You sound like you wish he was still around Minervamon" said Apollomon

"He was a good fighter that I really wanted to defeat; now I'll never get that chance." said Minervamon

"It doesn't matter; we need to make plans for taking down the rest of the Royal Knights. If I may recommend our target, I think we should go after Leopardmon or Craniamon." said Ceresmon,

"We will go after Leopardmon; afterall, he was the one who defeated Marsmon. Since Leopardmon took the territory that was under Marsmon's watch, we need to make efforts to take it back. I want you to take care of him Neptunemon; your underwater forces will be able to surprise him." said Apollomon

"Very Well!" said Neptunemon

"Now to the next matter at hand: the competition to determine the next leader of the Olympos Islands" said Apollomon

* * *

Back in the prison, Lekismon and the others were fighting off Gargoylemon and his team; while they were fighting him, Patricia is getting everyone out of their cells. As luck would have it for her, most of these rookie level digimon weren't responsible for a huge or heinous crime so she wasn't letting anyone out who was bad. While she was letting out an Elecmon, she noticed some scars on his back. She asked him how he got them and he told her that the Warden of this prison, MetalPhantomon did this to him and some other prisoners too; noticing more scars on other prisoners, Patricia was horrified with what she saw.

* * *

In another part of the prison, MetalPhantomon is getting ready for the execution of Lala and the others. However, he could sense something going in a part of the prison. He decided to head over to the part of the prison in order to deal with the problem himself.

* * *

Lekismon, Veemon, and Gomamon were still trying to take down Gargoylemon and his team; it was easy for Lekismon since she is a champion level, but difficult for Veemon and Gomamon. Lekismon was facing off against the main Gargoylemon while Veemon and Gomamon were facing off against the other two. Veemon attacked one of them in the stomach with his Vee headbut, which is just him using his head for attacking, but Gargoylemon shrugged it off easily and the other Gargoylemon grabbed him, but Gomamon prevented him from doing that with his move Sharp Claws, which is just him using his claws, on his hands in order to release Veemon. It worked, but the Gargoylemon called out Statue Bomber, which is them throwing black statues that are set to explode, and hit Veemon and Gomamon with statues that blew up in their face. Lekismon noticed Veemon and Gomamon in trouble, so she kicked the head Gargoylemon in the eye and raced over to help them, jumped into the sky, and called out Moon Night Bomb, which is froth created by Lekismon, and threw it in their faces. She threw so much froth in their faces so they could fall asleep; lucky for her they did just that. Also, Patricia, with the help of Dracumon and Falcomon, had finally unlocked everyone's cells (which is a group of 3 Psychemon, 2 White Lopmon, a Neamon, a Gizamon, 2 Penmon, a Hyokomon, a Cutemon, and 2 Commandramon). They all ran over to Lekismon, Veemon, and Gomamon and headed to the nearest exit. While they are running, Dracmon and Patricia started to talk.

"Why are you helping us like this? For all you know, the digimon here, including me, deserve to be locked up." said Dracmon

"Just because I'm a little girl doesn't mean I'm naive. I don't know why some of you were locked up here, but I have a feeling that all of you have been in there long enough and this prison isn't even ethical." said Patricia

"How would you know something like that?" said Dracmon

"I sometimes pay attention to the work my mom does; she's a lawyer and she studied law in college." said Patricia

"Strange things, such as college, you humans have." said Dracmon

(Just then, MetalPhantomon appeared in front of them via a wall; this caused the prisoner digimon except Dracmon to cower in fear)

"Where do you think you're going? Since you broke out of your cells, your punishment will begin right here; I'll start with you human." said MetalPhantomon

"Not if I can help it." said Lekismon

"We'll back you up." said Veemon as he Gomamon, Falcomon, and ran beside her

"No! This guy is really strong; besides, something about him bugs me to the point where I really want to fight him on my own."

"In the name of Lightopia's absolute law, you will be destroyed." MetalPhantomon said while raising his scythe and beginning his attack

"What is it about this place's absolute law; how does it justify locking up these digimon like this?" Lekismon asks MetalPhantomon as she dodges the slashing of the scythe

"We must stamp out all evil in Digital World as quick as possible." said MetalPhantomon as he pushes Lekismon toward the wall

"Without even giving them a trial; you're just going to punish digimon, who for all you know are actually innocent, without even giving them the right to defend their innocence." said Patricia

"If the saints or the archangels of Lightopia say you are guilty, then you are guilty in the name of justice." said MetalPhantomon as he tries to use his move Grave Scream, which his him powering up his scythe with energy.

"That doesn't make sense; that's not even justice. How can you follow digimon like that?" said Lekismon throwing Moon Night Bombs at MetalPhantomon

"I don't expect a human such as yourself to understand. We digimon of Lightopia must use this system to bring order and peace into the Digital World. Without our system, digimon like the Seven Great Demon Lords, Royal Knights, Olympos Twelve, The Astamon Family, The Deva, and The Council of Wisemon, would run rampant and cause misery all throughout the Digital World. We must stamp them out and anyone who sides with them." said MetalPhantomon retaliating with his scythe and destroying the Moon Night Bomb

"Basically, anyone who doesn't agree with them/Lightopia as a whole has to be eliminated. They don't care if you're neutral or not; you have to think like them or be destroyed." said Dracmon

"That's wrong! You shouldn't force digimon to think like that. You say that your way will bring peace to the digital world, but all you are doing is bringing suffering to other digimon." said Patricia

"What would a human like you understand? From what I've heard, humans have been doing the same thing we have been doing; what makes you any different from us?" said MetalPhantomon grabbing Patricia and pushing away Veemon, Gomamon, and Falcomon away from saving her

"Patricia!" yelled Lekismon trying to save her but falling

"Lekismon!" yelled Patricia

"You sicken me human! Who are you to judge our ways, when you humans have done just as much evil?" said MetalPhantomon squeezing Patricia

"I can't speak for all of humanity; maybe I can't truly judge the way you digimon of Lightopia live your lives and set your rules. However, I do know when people are in the wrong and when their actions are hurting someone else. I won't hate you, but I don't agree with what you're doing and I won't let you hurt my friends." said Patricia

Suddenly, Patricia's crest started to glow. Power started to flow through Lekismon. Patricia's

digivice started to glow with the crest of purity. The symbol of purity went inside Lekismon's body and she said: Lekismon matrix digivolve to. A huge metal lake appears in front of Lekismon; she then jumps into the lake. She then comes out of it with metal all over her body, and most of it coming off her body. However, her body is different than before and most of the metal breaks off of her, revealing her new form. She then shouts out her new name: Crescemon.

"Get your hands off of Patricia." said Crescemon

"Lekismon!?" said Patricia

"Not anymore Patricia; I am Crescemon. Your pure heart allowed me to reach my next stage of evolution." Said Crescemon

"What makes you think you can do anything with your new power, if I have your human friend in my grasp." Said MetalPhantomon

"Eye of Nightmare!" said Dracmon creating a blast of energy from his eyes on his hand in order to distract MetalPhantomon long enough for her to save Patricia

"Thanks Dracmon! Watch over Patricia for a bit, while I deal with MetalPhantomon." said Crescemon

Now that Patricia is safe, Crescemon charged toward MetalPhantomon. He used his attack, Soul Predator, which is him putting his power into his scythe, and waved it at Crescemon; luckily, Crescemon managed to avoid the attacks. She called out one of her moves, Ice Archery, which is her using her crescent weapons that produce ice out of them, and hit MetalPhantomon with them. The attack hit him and it made MetalPhantomon mad. Crescemon and MetalPhantomon rushed toward each other and their weapons (his Scythe and Crescent) collided with one another. The two of them were evenly matched and they looked at each other with anger. As their weapons were colliding, MetalPhantomon noticed something strange about Crescemon.

He began to have flashbacks of him in an icy forest with his scythe. He looked around the forest and a shadowy figure jumped at him with a strange weapon. The shadowy figure appeared in the sky and jumped at MetalPhantomon.

Back in the present, Crescemon is able to push MetalPhantomon and attacks him with her move Dark Archery, which is her creating a dark arrows from her crescents, and fired them at MetalPhantomon. He endured the attack, and struck back with Grave Scream, which is him using his scythe filled eerie sounds, and tried slicing at at Crescemon. Crescemon dodged all the slashes, retaliated with Dark Archery first, hit the scythe he was carrying out of his hands, and fired a lot of Ice Archery attacks at MetalPhantomon effectively knocking him down to the wall. All the digimon cheered as they saw Crescemon take down MetalPhantomon.

"Wow Crescemon, you're amazing." said Patricia

"Thank you Patricia! I only achieved this power because of you." said Crescemon

"Wow, a human gave a Lunamon the power to digivolve." said White Lopmon 1

"This is amazing." said Penmon 2

"I've heard legends out this happening before, but never thought I would see it myself." said Neamon

"Is it possible for me to have a human partner?" said Psychemon as he and the other digimon surrounded Patricia

"I don't have the answer to that question." said Patricia with a nervous look on her face

"It' is! Aside from you and those other humans that are here, I'm sure you can get a human with a digivice from the old man in the lab coat. Is he still around?" said Dracmon

"Old man in a lab coat; what are you talking about?" Patricia asked

"I'm not done yet; die human." said MetalPhantomon getting ready to attack

MetalPhantomon is about to attack Patricia with his scythe before Crescemon could react to it. Luckily, Dracmon reacted to the attack fast enough to push Patricia out of the way but took the full weight of the attack. This frightened the rookie digimon when they saw how torn up Dracmon looked. Crescemon in a fit of rage attacked MetalPhantomon with her final move Lunatic Dance, which is her creating clones of herself and attacking MetalPhantomon. She attacked him with crescents in anger and rage after seeing what he did to Dracmon; the hits were so powerful and painful that MetalPhantomon had no time to react to it. Seeing that Crescemon is getting consumed by anger and MetalPhantomon already defeated, Patricia cried out to Crescemon to stop. Once she stopped, she immediately de-digivolved to Moonmon; MetalPhantomon started to turn into data

(Have Namida no Yukue theme from Digimon Adventure playing in your mind)

"I'm sorry Patricia; I should have payed better attention to MetalPhantomon." said Moonmon

"It's ok Lunamon." said Patricia

"I'm actually Moonmon now." said Moonmon

"We should have reacted faster too." said Veemon

"Dracmon, are you alright?" said Gomamon

"No stupid! But it doesn't matter, I was going to be executed for my crimes anyway; if not here, then by one of the Seven Great Demon Lords, Leviamon." said Dracmon laughing at them

"What do you mean?" Patricia asked

"The real reason I left my old home was to see if I could partner with a human like Cherrymon did when he used to be a Woodmon. I also heard stories about a group of humans coming to the Digital World. Not gonna lie, I was going to use you to get what I wanted after we got out. However, seeing how you made Lekismon digivolve into Crescemon made me remember what Cherrymon told me: "a human and digimon must have a mutual bond together in order for a digimon to gain power; when that bond is achieved, then both the human and digimon will grow together in strength." I didn't understand what he was talking about since all i cared about was getting power from a human, but seeing you two made me understand a bit. Maybe when I come back, I'll be able to get another shot." Dracmon said in full detail to them

"You will! I'll help you meet a human and become a partner digimon to him/her; I have some classmates that will love you. When you come back, I'll be sure to introduce you." said Patricia giving Dracmon a hug

"Thanks!" said Dracmon before fading away and turning into a digiegg.

Everyone began to cry as they saw Dracmon become a digiegg. While everyone was crying, Patricia noticed something going on with her digivice. It started to say: Ultimate unlocked! Ultimate unlocked! Beginning the release of the Pieces of Purity into the human world. Patricia noticed the pieces going through the roof of the prison and into the sky. As she saw it happen, she noticed something strange about one of the pieces; it went into the sky too fast for her to get another good look at it. Just then, a huge rumble is coming from outside the prison. Then suddenly, a digimon came from outside of the prison and took everyone by surprise; it turned out to be a Knightmon

* * *

Outside the prison, it turns out it is just a huge white cube in the sky. A legion of Knightmon began to charge the prison and liberate every digimon inside of it. This legion of Knightmon is being led by Crusadermon, one of the Royal Knights.

* * *

 **I know it looks like I ended a little abruptly, but I figured I could explain what happens in the next chapter and I think you've waited long enough. I thought I was going to have more time to write during the summer, but I've been very busy nowadays. I hope the wait was at least worth it. As for Patricia's crest, I looked up the actual definition of purity and looked at how Mimi and Yolei demonstrated the trait in the shows to make sure I got it right; it's not a hundred percent accurate but still.**

 **Also, I want to make something clear since it pertains to the next chapter. I know in the subbed Crusadermon is a male and a female in the dubbed. While it doesn't really matter to me personally, I made Crusadermon a female/have a female voice; I know that digimon in some regard don't have a specific gender like us humans/they don't take gender as seriously as we do but you get the idea. I don't think this will cause a problem with anyone but**

 **Here are the questions I have for you:**

 **What opening song, like from the digimon anime, would work for my story?**

 **What ending song, like from the digimon anime, would work for my story?**

 **Which one do you want to see next/the most:Courage, Love, Hope, Sincerity, or Knowledge?**

 **What did you think of Dracmon; would you want to see him again?**

 **Why do you think Crusadermon is here?**


	19. Episode 18

Well there you have it. This is basically the set up for what's to come in the next few chapters; writing this kind (In the cell that William and his group)

"How are we going to get out of here?" said Adam

"I'm still trying to figure that out." said William

"You know, we could try using our digivices; maybe they function as a key or something." said Calvin

"You may be right; we should have thought of that a long time ago." said Allison

"Hey, do you guys hear something?" Calvin asked everyone

"Yeah, it sounds like something being broken or…..someone breaking into our cell." said Adam falling to the ground in shock after a group of Knightmon

"These must be the humans Lady Crusadermon told us to find." said a Knightmon who is alongside 5 other Knightmon

(In the area where Lala and Sirenmon are)

"What's going on out there? MetalPhantomon, what's going on? MetalPhantomon?" said Sirenmon trying to communicate with MetalPhantomon via a mic

"I wouldn't bother trying to contact him; I heard that he was defeated a long time ago and turned into a digiegg." said DarkKnightmon

"DarkKnightmon, servant to Crusadermon! What are you doing here?" said Sirenmon

"We came here to liberate the prisoners here; you Lightopia digimon always seed your defeat when you lock up your digimon and make plans to execute them." said DarkKnightmon

"I'm not afraid of you DarkKnightmon; I'm ready to fight you." said Sirenmon preparing to fight

"I wonder what a Royal Knight is doing here?" Lala thought to herself

(In the area Patricia and the others are located)

"Who are you guys?" said Patricia as a group of Knightmon come in

"They are my personal Knightmon, human." said Crusadermon appearing right in front of her

"Who are you?" said Falcomon

"I am Crusadermon; one of the Royal Knights. I suggest you address me as Lady Crusadermon since I'm the one saving your life." said Crusadermon

"Why do I get the feeling that you're doing this for your own?" said Veemon

"Is it really you?" said Crusadermon

"What?" said Veemon

"Veemon do you know Crusadermon?" said Gomamon

"No!" said Veemon

"You did know me once before; you used to be my darling UlforceVeedramon." said Crusadermon

"WHAT?" Everyone except Veemon shouted in shock from the word darling

* * *

In a small village, the Shoutmon brothers are performing for a huge group of Biyomon. While they are performing, Kaori and Kotemon are watching things from the stage and looking at the map on Kaori's digivice. While she's looking at the map, she noticed a slight change in the map regarding everyone's location. Both the crest of Kindness and Purity are on the map in the same place, but she can't find the other crest symbols on the map. Unknown to them and the Shoutmon Brothers, they are being watched by Etemon of the Astamon Family.

"Finally, one of the humans that I was asked to find." said Etemon

"So are you going to jump her and her digimon?" said Hawkmon

"I will, but at the right time; I also want to get those Shoutmon Brothers while I'm at it too." said Etemon thinking of a plan

* * *

On the ship of the Black Feather pirates, CaptainHookmon had Max and Talia come to his quarters in order to have a word with them.

"Well it's nice to finally talk to you face to face humans." said CaptainHookmon

"You don't have to pretend being nice to us you know." said Talia

"I'm aware of what type of situation I'm in too, so you may as well tell us what you want." said Max

"Also, what have you done with Dorumon and Gabumon?" Talia asked

"I'm having them swab the deck and cook for us with our chef, Digitamamon. I assure you my intentions aren't to hurt any of you…..unless we have to of course. What I want is a treasure that Lucemon has in the bottom of the Dark Ocean; this treasure in particular is something only you humans can get for us." said CaptainHookmon

"Why only humans; why can't you get it yourselves?" Max asked

"Because I've seen humans travel into the Dark Ocean before unharmed; I'm sure you two and your partner digimon know how to do the same thing if not I'm sure you can figure it out." said CaptainHookmon

"You've seen other humans before?" Talia asked

"Yes, me and our former captain Ravemon met your kind a long time ago. One of them used the very devices you are holding to cross the Dark Ocean with ease and find Lucemon's treasure." said CaptainHookmon

"What is this treasure exactly?" Max asked with an intrigued look on his face

"We don't know; but we heard rumors that it's a very powerful item that any of the superpowers of the Digital World would pay a lot of money for it. Help us get the item and we'll not only let you go but we'll give you 30% of the cut. I know this is a lot to take in so I'll give you two until dinner time to make a decision." said CaptainHookmon

Talia and Max were sent back to their "room" for the rest of the day by Assaultmon. While they are being sent to their room, Max is beginning to wonder about these other humans that have been to the Digital World. Talia is thinking how she is going to get out of this situation and complete her mission.

* * *

The Eternal Rose! It's a dreadnought class battleships that is painted pink and has rose symbol on it, a rose flag, and a Crusadermon-shaped figure head. This ship can fly in the sky and sail in the sea. This is also one of the battleships that belong to the Royal Knights; they only have 3. Crusadermon and her troops have been using this ship to not only fight against enemy digimon, but is used to invade prisons in order to recruit possible allies to the cause of the Royal Knights.

After breaking into Lightopia's prisons, Crusadermon left with everyone in there; all the digimon in there were eager to go with Crusadermon. As for Sirenmon, she's being detained in a cell located at the very bottom of the ship in hopes of being used to get information out of her after she lost to DarkKnightmon. In another part of the ship, William and the others are being escorted to room for them; once they arrived in that room, they saw Patricia and her group along with Lala (who was saved by DarkKnightmon)

"Everyone, you're ok" said Patricia happy to see everyone

"Glad to see that you're alright, especially you Patricia. What happened to Lunamon?" said Allison

"She de-digivolved into Moonmon after she defeated MetalPhantomon." said Patricia

"Once I rest up, I'm sure to turn back into Lunamon." said Moonmon

"You should have seen her; she was amazing" said Falcomon

"Before we get more into this, have any of you seen Salamon?" said Adam

"Adam, Salamon was taken away from the prison the moment we were captured. She's been taken to Lightopia." said Lala

"What!? We have to go save her." said Adam

"At the moment, we can't go to Lightopia, the capital city. The place is heavily guarded and I've heard that the Archangels are almost always there along with the saints that serve them. The only way we would have a chance is if we had an entire army with us." said Lala

"Couldn't we just ask for Crusadermon's help? Also, didn't you say that you and Datamon were gathering allies yourselves?" said Calvin

"To fight Lord D, not fight in this current conflict in the Digital World. Most of the digimon that Datamon and I managed to get before finding all of you not only have their own beliefs but also only signed up for fighting Lord D when he arrives. I can't simply convince them to drop everything and do this one thing for us. As for Crusadermon, we shouldn't get mixed up with her any more than we should; our focus is to find Stingmon. At the same time, we'll figure out a way to save Salamon too." said Lala trying to reassure Adam of saving Salamon

"By the way, where's Veemon; he wasn't taken to Lightopia too was he?" William asked Patricia

"No, he's on the ship…..but Crusadermon wanted to talk to him alone." said Gomamon

"She also called him UlforceVeedramon and darling for some reason." said Moonmon

"What!? We can think about it later; I'll go get him." said William

"I'm coming with you; I need to ask Crusadermon something." said Adam leaving the room with William

"If we're going to leave soon, then I better say goodbye to everyone(the rookie digimon); especially Dracmon. Lala, when this is all over, can we find a partner for Dracmon when he comes back." said Patricia leaving the room

"I'll see what I can do. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to follow William and Adam in finding Crusadermon." said Lala leaving behind Patricia

"Hey, where are you two going?" said Calvin

"I have to talk to Patricia about something important and I need to do it now." said Allison

"We'll be right back." said Falcomon

"So what are we going to do?" said Gomamon

"I don't know." said Calvin

* * *

In the human world, Guilmon is in the streets of New York after escaping the lab. He is trying to figure out where he is and if this is the Digital World or not; from what he could already tell, this isn't the Digital World. While walking the streets, people began to really take notice that he's a red dinosaur. People started to think that he's just a some guy or dog in a strange costume, not a digimon or a dinosaur. Things started to get weird when a dalmatian started barking at Guilmon. Thinking that he's about to attack him, Guilmon called out "Pyro Sphere", which is him firing a fireball out of his mouth, near the dalmatian on the street. This not only frightened the dog but the people in the area. Guilmon ran away from the area.

* * *

In a velvet dining room, Veemon is sitting in front of Crusadermon with a plate of steak, broccoli, mashed potatoes and gravy. Before he touched the food, he noticed Crusadermon looking at him with a "strange look" and he's wondering what is going on in her mind.

"Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but why are we in here alone; also, why did you call me UlforceVeedramon?" Veemon asked Crusadermon

"So it is true, you don't remember me. Then again, digimon who are turned into digieggs have a 50-50 chance of remembering their old lives before they were transformed. I was hoping you would remember with this meal I have in front of you since it was your favorite dish whenever we were on break from fighting together when you were UlforceVeedramon." said Crusadermon

"I was UlforceVeedramon?" Veemon said with a confused look on his face

"Yes, one of the best of us Royal Knights; you would take on enemies with your immense strength. I loved watching you fight some of the strongest digimon that serve under the Seven Great Demon Lords, Lightopia soldiers, or the Olympos Xii." said Crusadermon

"I did all that stuff; sounds like I was a powerful digimon." said Veemon trying to imagine what he used to be like

"You were; I can't imagine why you would volunteer for turning into a digiegg in order to be with those humans along with Astamon's older brother, MetalGarurumon, and High Saint Griffomon from Lightopia, both who betrayed their respective factions in order to fulfill some plan that the Sovereign could never tell us face to face; I still wonder who the other digimon that you went with were, but I have a pretty good idea of who." said Crusadermon romanticizing the whole thing

"Lady Crusadermon, I have the news." said DarkKnightmon

"What is it DarkKnightmon; can't you see that I'm dining with my darling Veemon?" said Crusadermon

"I apologize for bothering you, but we've just received word about a Lightopia train carrying special cargo on it ; we have reason to believe that this is the same train that came from the prison before we invaded it. The train stopped in a nearby village and it seems that the cargo is actually a Wisemo; but not just any Wisemon, a Wisemon of the Council of Wisemon." said DarkKnightmon

"A Wisemon!? That is strange; it's not like a Wisemon from the council to associate with any digimon of Lightopia or any of the other factions. Send a team to intercept the train immediately" said Crusadermon

"Does this train possibly have Salamon on it?" Adam said barging in

"What are you doing here human?" said Crusadermon

"We came here to get Veemon and go." said William

"We appreciate what you did for us, but we have to go now." said Lala

"You heard what he said; that train came from the prison we were just in. Chances are Salamon is on that train if not it will take us to Lightopia." said Adam

"That's a big what if; for all we know, she might not be on that train and we'd be risking our lives for nothing." said Lala

"I have to try; Salamon is probably scared and alone. (to DarkKnightmon and Crusadermon) If you're sending a squad of Knightmon to ambush that train, then take me with you. I just want to get on the train to save Salamon; you don't have to protect me or think about my wellbeing." Said Adam even though he is sweating in the face and shacking in the knees from hearing that

"Don't be a fool Adam. I know how Salamon is important to you and you want to save her, we all do; however, we don't have enough information and for all we know it could be dangerous to simply attack the train." Lala said noticing how Adam is shacking in the knees and sweating

"I can't afford to wait; Salamon needs me" said Adam

"Will you listen to…" said Lala

"HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND? You don't have a partner digimon like the rest of us. How can you possibly understand the bond that me and Salamon have?" Adam shouted at Lala but not really meaning to do that

"You know something Adam…..I ask myself that every time. Why did I have to be one of the 99% of humans that can't connect with a digimon?" said Lala with a distant/sad look on her face and leaving the room

"Lala wait!" said William chasing after her

"Hold on William! (to Crusadermon) Thanks for the meal!"

"You seem to have struck a nerve in her. I'll let you go with my scouting squadron. Just know that they won't be responsible for protecting you, just so we're clear." Said Crusadermon

"We're clear!" said Adam even though he is scared out of his wits about this but trying to think of Salamon first

"Knightmon!" Crusadermon called out

"Yes Lady Crusadermon!" said a Knightmon arriving at the sound of Crusadermon's voice

"Take this human to our squadron team that's about to head out." said Crusadermon

"Understood!" said Knightmon

"DarkKnightmon! I want you to tell the pilot to set course for the Misty Maze." said Crusadermon

"If I may ask, why you want to go there; are you hoping to trigger Veemon's memory of when he was UlforceVeedramon." Said DarkKnightmon

"I shouldn't hope for that; it's very rare and uncommon for digimon to regain the memories of old they had if they lost them from being reborn in the first place. What I want is for UlforceVeedramon, regardless if his memory is gone, to return to his former, beautiful glory as fast as possible. As much as I don't like it that much, that human (William) is key to making my UlforceVeedramon come back. I want you to call up a few of your old friends to assist; you will play a role in this too." Said Crusadermon

"Very well Lady Crusadermon; I will make plans for this. If I may be so bold to ask you this: does he remind you of those two humans that came to our world a long time ago?" said DarkKnightmon

"That boy human does; he reminds me of that duo, Zane and Muriel. He must have some relation to them. As for that female they call Lala, something is off about her; I'll get the answer out of her while we're at Misty Maze." Crusadermon said to herself

* * *

In another room of the ship, the rookie digimon that Patricia saved are taking pictures with her and Moonmon. Patricia wanted to take a few pictures to show to her mother and brother when they get back to the human world at some point. At the same time, the digiegg that Dracmon turned into is being taken care of by all the digimon in hopes that it will hatch soon so they can meet Dracmon again. While they are taking pictures and taking care of the egg, Allison is waiting outside of the room with Falcomon. She told him to get everyone out of the room so he could talk to Patricia alone. Falcomon told all the digimon to come with him since he heard that they are serving food for them in the cafeteria of the ship Once they all heard the word food, they all rushed over to the cafeteria to get it; Falcomon, grabbing Moonmon while Patricia wasn't looking, left with giving Allison some time alone with.

"Hey Allison!" said Patricia

"I see you were taking pictures of everyone." said Allison

"I figure I could show them to my mom and my brother when we get back to the human world. I hope they aren't too worried about me." said Patricia looking at the pictures she just took

"Don't worry, I told your mom that I would keep you safe." said Allison

"Hey, I'm perfectly fine Allison. I won't be a burden to you or anyone else here." said Patricia

"Patricia, there's something I want…..no, need to tell you. It's hard to explain exactly." said Allison

(Outside, Calvin and Gomamon are walking over to the room where they thought Patricia and the rookie digimon are supposed to be; they got tired from simply being in the room they were sent to with the others. As he walked to that room, he saw Patricia come out of the room with an angry look on her face while at the same time crying)

"Patricia, are you ok?" Calvin asked her

"Leave me alone." said Patricia with an angry and sad look on her face

"What happened?" Gomamon asked Allison as she walked out of the room

"I just told her that we're half-sisters; she didn't take it well." said Allison

"WHAT!?" said Gomamon and Calvin at the same time

* * *

Back on the Black Feather's pirate ship, Gabumon and Dorumon are still helping Digitamamon with the cooking.

"This stinks; why do we have to get stuck with cooking?" said Dorumon chopping lettuce

"Would you rather continue swabbing the decks?" said Gabumon as he is washing dishes

"No!" Dorumon assured him

"Will you two get back to work; we need all this food ready for the crew so they'll have enough strength for the mission." Digitamamon shouted at them

"You mean the mission that Talia and Max are being forced to do." said Gabumon

"Even so, if this treasure is something that belongs to Lucemon of all digimon then it's a good thing we steal it from him; him and the Seven Great Demon Lords are a force I would like to see stamped out the most of all the supreme powers in the Digital World." said Digitamamon

"How bad are they?" Dorumon asked

"They are all pure evil; they rule their sectors based on their own personal vices. Belphemon, the demon of sloth; he uses a type of technology that allows him to steal the dream of every digimon that sleep in order to fuel his own dreams. Barbamon, the demon of greed; he uses his loan agency to make every digimon want more money or have their request granted from him in exchange for their souls belonging to him. Lilithmon, the demon of lust; she used all male digimon to work as her servants in order to provide for her wellbeing before she went missing. Leviamon, the demon of lust; a huge military expert of the seven, he leads his armies in order to expand his territory and take anything he wishes was his in the first place. Daemon, the demon of wrath; like Leviamon, he was fighter digimon who likes to fight against opponents and conquer parts of the digital world just for the fun of it before he went missing. And finally, Lucemon, the head demon of pride; as the leader he doesn't always show up in battles or take active roles in the war, he operates from the shadows and uses his influence to help his fellow demons and makes every effort to conquer the Digital World." Digitamamon explained to them

"That's not much to go off of him." said Gabumon

"Like I said, he rarely makes a direct appearances to the point where no one really knows that much about him." said Digitamamon

"Hold on! What about Beelzemon? You didn't mention him." said Dorumon

"The reason I don't mention him because he wasn't like the other demon lords. While he was the demon of gluttony, he did more good than actual harm. He only targeted those who are stronger than him or at his level; he never harmed the weak in anyway; I even heard rumors of him almost trying to overthrow Lucemon at one point. If anything, I wouldn't mind seeing him around again or working under him. Me and Chazz looked up to him." said Digitamamon

"Who's Chazz?" Gabumon asked

"My former human partner." said Digitamamon

(In the hold where Talia and Max are staying)

"We might as well accept his offer; if anything, it might be beneficial in stopping Lord D." said Max

"So you do care about stopping Lord D? " said Talia

"Of course I do; I just didn't want to be manipulated by that Lala person. Besides, I thought you were with that Lala person?" said Max

"I'm still am; I just thought it best to try an convince you to join us." said Talia

"Don't lie to to me. You didn't come here just so you can convince me to join the rest of you. No, you're here for another reason. Does it have something to do with Ford Diethard?" said Max seeing through her lie

Talia is surprised that Max was able to make such a guess. Before she could say anything else, something is happening outside. CaptainHookmon came out of his quarters to see what is going on, but before he could give any order Lucemon appeared right in front of them. He then shouted out: Grand Cross. He fired out ten superheated spheres at the entire ship and caused it to sink into the Dark Ocean.

* * *

Back with Kaori and Kotemon, they are eating with the Shoutmon brothers.

"Can I ask you two something?" said Kaori

"Sure!" said Shoutmon A

"What made you two want to go to the human world in the first place? Did it have something to do with humans being in the Digital World before?" Kaori asked

"You betcha! When we first heard about the human world, we wanted to travel to it so badly. The humans arrived in our village when we were just Gigimon. While there were a lot of them, our favorite human that we liked was a lady with red and yellow hair named Rebecca. We loved her playing her guitar for us all the time with her partner digimon Gekomon." said Shoutmon B

"I wonder what happened to her. I've heard that Gekomon, now ShogunGekomon, is living somewhere in the Eternal Swamp. We can take you guys there, but don't you have to get back to your friends?" said Shoutmon A

"They can wait. I've been thinking about how Lala told us about digimon are meant to make contact with us in 15 years, but I wonder why is it she didn't mention other humans being here in the Digital World in the first place." said Kaori

"I don't think she would withhold something like that from us." said Kotemon

"She could have withheld it or she didn't know about it in the first place; the question is why she didn't know. How far is this place from here." said Kaori

"Not too far; it's right next to this place called the Misty Maze. We'll take you there right now." said Shoutmon A

With that said, they all got into the Shoutmon brother's truck and headed for the Eternal Swamp. However, they didn't know that they were being followed by Etemon too.

* * *

On a Franken Trailmon, Salamon is in a glass cage with no way out. She's been trying to figure out what is going on.

"Hey, let me out of here. Is anyone out there? Adam, where are you?" said Salmon wondering where she is

"You shouldn't think about the human anymore; he's not coming to get you." said Ophanimon appearing on a screen TV

"Who are you?" said Salamon

"I'm Ophanimon; you used to be High Saint Griffomon before you betrayed us." said Ophanimon

"What are you talking about?" Salamon asked

"You'll find out soon enough. Wisemon, begin the procedure." said Ophanimon

"Yes Ophanimon!" said Wisemon

* * *

 **Of all the chapters, ones like this are easier for me to write and get out. I know this one contains a lot of information but I can assure you it was meant to be a build up for the next incoming chapters. Here's the schedule that I have in mind.**

 **Episode 19: Hope**

 **Episode 20: Knowledge**

 **Episode 21: Sincerity**

 **Episode 22: Misty Maze**

 **Episode 23: Love**

 **Episode 24: Courage**

 **Episode 25: Lala's Sorrow**

 **Here are the questions that I have for you:**

 **What did you think of the things that I revealed in this chapter?**

 **What do you think is going to happen to Guilmon in the human world?**

 **How do you think Lala is feeling after what Adam said?**

 **Why do you think a Wisemon is working for Lightopia?**

 **What do you think is going to happen to Max, Dorumon, Talia, and Gabumon now that they are in the Dark Ocean?**

 **I may have asked you a similar question like this before but I'll ask again: What do you think the pieces of Kindness, Friendship, and Purity are?**

 **What should I call Episode 18?**


	20. Episode 19: Hope

Adam is taken to a group of Knightmon (five) who are going to infiltrate the train in order to figure out what a Wisemon is doing with Lightopia; he is going with them in hopes of saving Salamon. They boarded fighter planes that look like World War 1 fighter planes and began to take off to the location where the train is supposed to be. He got on board with the head Knightmon that is leading this mission and began a conversation with Adam.

"Once we find the train, we'll jump out of our planes and on the top of the train. Once in there, we'll secure whoever is in there and you'll have the opportunity to find your friend." said Knightmon

"Ok, thank you!" said Adam

"Don't thank me yet; who knows if this will succeed. Also, how can you be sure that your friend is on that train." said Knightmon

"I just have a feeling that she's on it and I have to save her." said Adam

"Even if your friend is there, I highly doubt that she'll be the same friend that you know." said Knightmon

"What do you mean?" Adam asked

"If there is one thing that I know about Lightopia, it's the fact of how they will forcibly conform digimon to their ideals by any means necessary. They may act righteous about their crusade, but they are just as evil as the Seven Great Demon Lords. Chances are they are going to convert Salamon to their side; she may not be the same Salamon that you know." Knightmon explained

"I don't believe that. Salamon and I are friends and she won't change to Lightopia's ideals like that; I know her." said Adam firmly

On the train, Wisemon is using three yellow orbs and putting them around Salamon. Wisemon would then grab a book and chant strange words; Ophanimon is watching on the screen.

"What are you going to do to me?" said Salamon with an angry look on her face

"Don't worry Salamon; these orbs will help you regain your former memories before you were turned into a digiegg by some unknown means. Digimon think that once you get turned to a digiegg you'll have a 50-50 chance of getting your old memories back from before that event; however, I've developed a method that will allow digimon to regain those memories." said Wisemon

"Once you've regained your old memories, you'll be the Griffomon that I remember, despite your inability to digivolve by yourself. Don't worry about it; I'll be sure to get you the data required to make you what you once were." said Ophanimon

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I don't like it; I want to be with Adam." said Salamon

"You should forget about that human; I'm sure he's gone by now, executed." said Ophanimon

"I don't believe you; I know he's coming to get me." said Salamon firmly

"Regardless if this human is dead or not, it won't matter anyway. Once the procedure is done, you won't have any memories that you might have gained when you were reborn; you'll forget everything about this Adam human." said Wisemon

"What!" said Salamon with a surprised and angry look on her face

On top of a hill, a digimon is standing on the very top of it and is looking at the train tracks. As he's looking at the train tracks. He then grabbed a locket and inside the locket is a picture of a girl with pigtails and glasses. Just then, he noticed the fighter planes in the sky and they are about to attack that train. At first he was going to brush it off and leave, but he noticed that the Knightmon jumped out of the planes and they are landing near the train tracks; he mainly took notice of Adam parachuting to the ground. The digimon is wondering what a human is doing in the Digital World and decided to go check out what is going on; that digimon is Stingmon.

Adam and the Knightmon are waiting by the train tracks in order to intercept the Trailmon that is coming. While they are waiting, Adam is wondering when the Trailmon will arrive. Then suddenly, the train is arriving just like Adam had hoped. The Knightmon prepared for the train to come closer to them and they used the move Berserk Sword, which is them slashing their swords and releasing energy from their swords, and attacked the Trailmon, ultimately causing him to flip over.

"Anyone who is on the Trailmon, come out now." Knightmon shouted

"Is there a problem?" said Wisemon with an innocent look on his face

"Where's Salamon?" Adam shouted

"A Salamon? Oh yeah, that Salamon. I'm afraid that you just missed her; she was dropped off at another stop not too far from here and was picked up by one of the saints of Lightopia." Wisemon said lying to them

"Tell us which saint, or we'll turn you into data for fun."

"We know that you're a member of the Council of Wisemon

"Yes, I'm a member of the council; however, I only offer my services to digimon for money. (The Knightmon point their swords at him) But I can make an acception to this rule. Just let me say one thing." said Wisemon

"Look out!" said Stingmon swooping in and saving Adam

"Eternal Nirvana!" said Wisemon

Wisemon used two orbs that were hiding behind his back, one yellow and one red. The orbs began to create a huge tornado and it began to suck all the Knightmon into the orbs. Lucky for Adam, he was saved by Stingmon before he got sucked in. Since Wisemon thought he got everyone, he decided to leave the area and walk the rest of the way.

Behind a rock, Stingmon and Adam start to talk.

"You're a human!" said Stingmon

"Yeah! Thanks for saving me; my name is Adam. Who are you?" Adam asked

"I'm Stingmon!" said Stingmon

"Stingmon!? I and my friends have been looking for you. Does the name Muriel mean anything to you?" said Adam

"How do you know Muriel? Where is she; is she here in the Digital World?" Stingmon asked

"My friend William knows her; she's his mom. She's not in the Digital World with us but she asked us to find you because you know about a lab located in Upside Down Valley." said Adam

"I can take you there, but where is William and, what I'm assuming, the rest of you humans with your partner digimon?" Stingmon asked

"I broke off from them in order to save my partner who was taken from me by Lightopia. I thought she would be on that Trailmon, but that might not be the case; she would have been in that Wisemon's hand or something." said Adam

"That's because your friend is most likely in the Wisemon dimension; a pocket dimension that only they can access and let themselves or anyone else that they like in it." said Stingmon

"Then all I have to do is get him to send me into this dimension and I'll be able to save Salamon." said Adam

"You're shaking; you're afraid of doing this." Stingmon pointed out

"I am, but I have to do this for Salamon. Knightmon told me that they are trying to convert her to their ways and make her forget about me. However, I can't give up until I save Salamon. I think there's still time for me to help her; no, I believe I can save her." said Adam

"What's that light glowing on you?" Stingmon asked looking at Adam's chest

"It's my crest. We can focus on that later; right now I need to get into this dimension." said Adam holding up his crest

"Leave that to me; I'll take you there" said Stingmon

Inside Wisemon's dimension, the Knightmon were trying to figure out where they are and how to get out of here. However, they didn't realize that someone is watching them from afar. This individual said: They aren't dark digimon, but they will help me get my power back.

Stingmon put Adam on his back and went into the sky. While Adam is nervous about doing this, he knew that he had to get in that book in order to save Salamon. Stingmon began to attack Wisemon under the guise that he wanted to take Wisemon's data for himself. Wisemon shrugged this off and used his move Eternal Nirvana again in order to absorb Stingmon and deal with him later like the other Knightmon. However, Wisemon could tell that Stingmon is going inside of his book at his own will. Wisemon began to wonder what is going on so he decided to head into the book himself in order to figure out what is going on

When the train was attacked by the Knightmon, Wisemon put Salamon and the screen with Ophanimon in another part of his dimension when he went to see what was going on. The place they were both put in a white room that is in an enclosed cube on the outside. Inside of the cube, the orbs placed around Salamon are slowly working to restore Salamon's supposed old memories; she is trying to resist the orbs influence as best as she could since they are trying to replace her memories of Adam.

"Stop trying to resist Salamon. Once you have your old memories back, you'll be who you're supposed to be; just forget about that human." said Ophanimon

"Never! I won't forget about Adam. I don't care about my terrible memories of what I did for Lightopia." said Salamon with an angry look on her face

"So you do remember?" said Ophanimon with a surprised look on her face

"Yes, of course I remember. Out of the eight of us that volunteered to be partner digimon with the humans, I retained my old memories of when I was High Saint Griffomon. The Digimon Sovereign thought we would lose our memories when the eight of us volunteered, but I managed to retain my old memories. I didn't bother saying anything, because the digimon each of us used to be didn't matter as long as we save the future and we can create new futures with our partners." said Salamon

"The future is Lightopia; a new Lightopia that we can create together." said Ophanimon

"Do you have any idea how many digimon really hate Lightopia? They compared us to the Seven Great Demon Lords Ophanimon." said Salamon

When Stingmon and Adam went inside of Wisemon's pocket dimension, the found themselves in a place where the concepts of up, down, left, and right had no meaning. The dimension had all these things such as yarn, computers, books, a giant gingerbread man, bread shaped like Guilmon, a picture of what appeared to be the Mona Lisa, a Star Wars the Force Awakens dvd, a tiara, and all sorts of items.

"This place is full of stuff." said Adam

"This is the Wisemon dimension. A place where they can store up to a limitless amount of stuff that they can store for what they believe to be the advancement for the Digital World." said Stingmon

"Some of this stuff in here looks like it came from the human world, but how is that possible? Lala told us that only Champion level digimon can cross into the human world." said Adam

"Maybe in your human world, but they can cross into other dimensions. I don't know the specifics, but they've been going into other dimensions and collecting information and technology in order to better the Digital World. Rumor has it they have even found worlds where civilization is so advanced that they surpass the Digital World yet bringing their technology and information is said to be harmful to us; but, what I just told you is just speculation." said Stingmon

"Hey, it's one of the Knightmon; he looks injured." said Stingmon

"Help...me! Get me…out of here." said a weakened Knightmon

"What happened to you; where are the other Knightmon?" Adam asked

"Lady….Lady….(getting stabbed in the back) LadyDevimon! However, she's really….." said Knightmon who was interrupted by getting stabbed

"Pathetic Knightmon! They may have been Ultimates like me, but in the end they were just weaklings; I didn't even bother absorbing their data." said LadyDevimon

"LadyDevimon!" said Stingmon

Yes, but I used to be something else. Once I absorb your data, I'll be one step closer to being my old self again; I'll also get revenge on Ophanimon for what she did to me. Darkness Wave!" said LadyDevimon releasing a huge swarm of bats made of darkness

"I'll distract her; you find Salamon. Use your digivice!" said Stingmon giving Adam advice

With that sad, Stingmon threw Adam in what appeared to be up. Since he is unsure how exactly to find her, he uses his digivice like Stingmon said. He grabbed his digivice from out of his pocket and pointed it up. When he did, a light came out of the digivice and the light is taking Adam to Salamon.

(Back with Ophanimon and Salamon)

"I won't ever go back to Lightopia, not after all the atrocities we've committed." said Salamon

"It was all in the name of keeping order in the Digital World. This world is in chaos and disorder as long as we leave it that way; Lightopia can fix that." Ophanimon trying to justify Lightopia

"Even though we've been the ones that have contributed to the chaos. Let me ask you something: Are you still planning on using Genesis on everyone?" Salamon asked

"If it will cleanse the Digital World, I have every intention to use it. Seraphimon and Cherubimon are against using it since they want to purify the Digital World with their own hands and efforts rather than end it quickly. I want to end the suffering that plagues the Digital World quickly by using Genesis to wipe out all evil in the Digital World…. and possibly the human world." said Ophanimon

(Adam appears in the room and falls to the ground)

"Adam!" Salamon shouted in happiness

"Salamon! Hang on; I'll get those orbs away from you and get you out of there." said Adam moving the orbs away from Salamon

"It's good to see you Adam" said Salamon

"Get away from her human; I won't allow you to corrupt her." said Ophanimon

"Not going to happen? Also, who are you calling corrupt?" said Adam

"Humans are a corrupt and evil; they have no regard for their fellow humans and all they do is think about themselves." said Ophanimon

"That's not what humans are; at least not all of them." said Adam

"Don't bother trying to persuade her into liking humans; Ophanimon and the other Archangels have always looked down on humans ever since they arrived into the Digital World. Unlike her, I have hope for humanity; you're a prime example of why I've always had hope for humanity interacting with digimon on a higher scale of things." said Salamon

"Thanks Salamon! Now we gotta get Stingmon and get out of here." said Adam

"Ok! Salamon digivolve to….Darcmon." said Salamon digivolving and breaking her glass prison at the same time

"Don't go; they aren't worth it." said Ophanimon

"They are to me. Farewell Ophanimon!" said Dracmon flying away with Adam

With that said, Darcmon grabbed Adam and the two of them left the room in order to find Stingmon. Lucky for them, it didn't take long to find them since Stingmon just crashed into a giant penny that is right next to them.

"Stingmon, are you ok?" Adam asked

"I'm fine; this is nothing." said Stingmon obviously lying

"What did she do to you?" Darcmon asked

"She poisoned me; don't worry I can take it, but I'll be down for a while." said Stingmon

"I have some medical supplies with me; maybe I have something that can counteract this" said Adam before he was grabbed by LadyDevimon

"Adam!" Darcmon shouted

"Let me go!" said Adam

"A human! I've seen your kind before; they are nothing but worms. I don't get why a digimon would ever bond with such a hopeless species." said LadyDevimon

"Let go of him." said Darcmon using her sword to puncture LadyDevimon's hand long enough to free Adam

"Stun Whip" said LadyDevimon creating a bolt of electricity from his hand and releasing on Darcmon

"Darcmon!" said Adam worrying about the injury Darcmon received

"I'm fine Adam." said Darcmon bringing Adam back to Stingmon and

"Hang on!" said Stingmon trying to get up

"You need to rest; leave this to Darcmon." said Adam

"She can't handle LadyDevimon on her own; she's too powerful for her." said Stingmon

"She can!" said Adam

"You're sweating, that means you're nervous; you don't think she can handle this by herself." said Stingmon

"I'm….uncertain. However, I have to believe in her. We both agreed that we may be cowards on the inside, especially me. But I can tell you that I plan on believing in partner to the very end." said Adam as his crest starts to glow again

(A/N: Break up from Adventure 02 starts to play)

Suddenly, Adam's crest and digivice started to glow with the crest of hope. The symbol of hope went inside of Darcmon and she said: Darcmon matrix digivolve to. Darcmon's wings started to grow bigger and turn white. The wings then covered Darcmon. The feathers from the wings started to fall on the ground. A huge light beast came out of the feathers and flew into the sky. The beast then came down to the ground, the light began to fade and revealed the new form Darcmon. She then shouted out: Hippogriffomon.

"Darcmon, you digivolved!" said Adam amazed at the sight of Hippogriffomon

"Yes Adam; I am now Hippogriffomon. The hope you have in your heart helped me digivolve; thank you for always believing in me." said Hippogriffomon

"Just because you digivolved doesn't mean you can beat me so easily." said LadyDevimon

With that said, LadyDevimon charged toward Hippogriffomon and Hippogriffomon charged at LadyDevimon. LadyDevimon used her Darkness Wave against Hippogriffomon; Hippogriffomon retaliated with her move Heat Wave, which is her using her wings and blasting super-heated air at the Darkness Wave. Once the Darkness Wave disappeared. Hippogriffomon used her claws to strike at LadyDevimon, but LadyDevimon countered with her own hand in order to prevent the attack from.

Back with Stingmon and Adam, Adam tried to use some of the medicine that he had to help Stingmon, but nothing would help him. Then suddenly, Wisemon appeared with a vial of blue medicine and gave it to Stingmon. Adam asked Wisemon why he is helping them and Wisemon responded with: I'm trying to protect my stuff; just end this fight already.

Stingmon then headed over to aid Hippogriffomon. He attacked LadyDevimon with his move Moon Moon Shooter, which is him firing multiple needles at LadyDevimon; Hippogriffomon moved out of the way before the needles hit LadyDevimon. LadyDevimon tried using her move Poison, which is her using dark energy on them in order to take them down from the inside, but they were defended by Wisemon who used the move Pandora Dialogue, which is him using his book to catalog the move Poison. This gave Stingmon and Hippogriffomon the chance they needed to finish LadyDevimon off. Hippogriffomon used her move Sonic Voice, which is her releasing a high pitched voice, which caused LadyDevimon to scream in pain and Stingmon used his move Spiking Finish, which is him using skewers in his arm and stabbed LadyDevimon in the stomach. This ultimately led LadyDevimon to turn into a digiegg.

"You did it." said Adam

"Thanks for the assist Stingmon!" said Hippogriffomon

"No problem; it was nice to fight alongside you." said Stingmon

"Before you say anymore, why don't I escort you all outside of my dimension; I don't want my stuff to get wrecked." said Wisemon

With that said, Wisemon took everyone out of his dimension.

Ophanimon is sitting on her throne thinking about how she failed to convert Salamon to her side again. Then suddenly, a hooded figure came over to her

"Who are you?" said Ophanimon

"My name is Lord D; it's an honor to meet you Archangel Ophanimon. Don't try calling your guards or saints, they can't hear us. However, you shouldn't be alarmed by me since I can help you change Lightopia into the way you want it. Unfortunately, Seraphimon and Cherubimon get in the way of making Lightopia the way you want; I can help you get what you want." said Lord D

"I'm listening!" said Ophanimon

"The first thing that I want you to be my new general for when I invade the human world." said Lord D

"Invade the human world?" Ophanimon asked with a perplexed look on her face

"I'll tell you more if you accept my offer. The second thing that I want is the location of Megidramon. If you agree to the two things that I want then I will help you." said Lord D

"Very well!" said Ophanimon

Back in the Digital World, Nyaromon, which is Hippogriffomon de-digivolved, told Adam why she was taken in the first place.

"So you used to fight alongside Lightopia?" Adam asked Nyaromon

"Yes! However, I left after realizing that there way is wrong. Ophanimon learned that I was the same Griffomon that served under her and used Wisemon to try and get my old memories back even though I already had them." said Nyaromon

"I apologize if I caused you any pain." said Wisemon

"Save it! I know that you or any of the Council of Wisemon only did this for knowledge. What did Ophanimon offer you?" Nyaromon asked

"The thing you destroyed: Lilithmon, or LadyDevimon in that case. Ophanimon had her arrested in secret and had me de-digivolve her; she offered me the plans to their hovercraft technology for that method. She then gave me LadyDevimon as part of my archive in exchange for unlocking your old memories. Unfortunately she must have escaped somehow and took down all those Knightmon in hopes of getting the data needed to be Lilithmon again. Lucky for us that has failed thanks to the two of you. It's a shame I couldn't have archived her with the other Council members, but what can you do. Farewell!" said Wisemon using his book to leave the area

"Cursed Council!" said Stingmon

"Nyaromon, if you don't mind me asking, how come it took you and the others so long to get released from you digieggs; how come it took you 300 years, even though you were brought to the past?" said Adam

"There's a lot that I want to explain, but I want to tell everyone else about it now that things might get dangerous for us. But I will say this: we're not from the future Lala comes from." said Nyaromon

"Ultimate unlocked! Ultimate unlocked! Beginning the release of the Pieces of Hope into the human world" said Adam's digivice releasing lights from it

"What were those?" Stingmon asked

"I don't know!" said Adam

"(to himself; looking at Nyaromon) Those two are the newest generation of digidestined. I wonder what the others like, especially if one of them is Muriel's son." said Stingmon

 **Out of all my chapters so far, this is one of my more challenging chapters. It took me some time to figure out where I wanted to go with this one, but I manage to pull this together. Originally it was going to just be Hippogriffomon fighting LadyDevimon alone, but I wanted to slightly showcase some of Stingmon's power. I know he didn't participate that much, but I can assure you that Stingmon is more powerful that I let on to be, especially for a champion level.**

 **To enarmonious: Like the other OCs, I haven't forgotten the past you gave me for Adam. I plan to flesh that out in future chapters; the best time will be during the chapters that are going to revolve around the Misty Maze. I hope you like how I represented Adam with his crest; if not I promise his relationship with Salamon now that he knows what she is will make up for it.**

 **Here are the questions I have for you:**

 **What do you think Lord D is planning on doing with Ophanimon and Megidramon?**

 **What do you think Salamon knows?**

 **Which Olympos Xii are you more curious about and would like to see more of in the story in future chapters?**


End file.
